A fresh start
by konnerkris
Summary: Draco moves to Forks M/M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no knew ideas so this is basically a rewrite of Draco's new life. Also this is the first fic I've written in past tense so sorry for any tense inconsistencies**

Chapter one - Bella

Draco Malfoy had been thinking about what the Dark Lord had asked him to do for weeks. To take the life of professor Dumbledore. Draco could not do it. Not only did He have a great respect for Dumbledore, he also had no intention of becoming a killer. Even if it was what his father expected him to do.

Draco wanted to be rid of the dark side of his life but the only way he could be was to leave the magical world. This bother Draco a great deal. He had no knowledge of the muggle world and would find it almost impossible to fit in. However, he did not want to be minion of the Dark Lord any longer so he had come up with a plan to escape. Regrettably he could not do it alone and the only person that could help him was the person that would want to do it least.

"Granger, could I have a word." He asked her after potions class. Weasley came to stand next to her, his arms across over his chest and his moth pulled into a frown.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Weasley spat Draco's name as if it tasted bitter on his tongue.

"I want a privet word with Granger." Draco managed to keep my tone neutral but failed to keep the leer from his expression.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had a more than unfriendly relationship. Granger certainly didn't like Draco perhaps she even despised him. But she had every reason to. Draco had never treated her with a shred of decency or an ounce of respect and if she denied him his request he would not blame her. Draco's only hope was that her Gryffindor sensibilities would force her to understand Draco's situation and help him with his plan.

"It's alright Ron, I can handle myself. I'll meet you in the Grate Hall in a bit." Granger said, her eyes never leaving mine and her features morphing from an expression of scepticism to one of curiosity.

Weasley left and they were alone in the classroom.

"What do you want Draco?" Draco found it strange that she insisted on calling me by his first name even after all he had done to her. It seemed strangely intimate.

"I want to leave, and I need your help." Draco gets straight to the point.

"What?"

Draco roles up his sleeve and shows granger the mark there. Her eyes go wide as she realises the dark mark, the evil that radiates from it making her look sick.

"I can't do what he wants me to. I don't want to do what he has ordered me but I don't want to die. I know it's cowardly but it's the only way I can think of to get out is to leave. To leave the magical world. But I can't do it on my own."

They both remained silent for a long moment.

"Will you help me?" Draco finally broke the quite his voice trembling slightly his eyes becoming wet and threatening to overflow.

"Why should I help you?" Granger asks crossing her arms over her chest similarly to weasley just a moment ago.

As Draco looked upon Granger's uncertain features he thinks to himself that to even have a hope of getting her help he has to be brutally honest with her

"I've never truly despised you because of your muggle heritage. Perhaps I've been jealous on occasion due to your natural talent for magic and unfairly large intellect but all my shows of discrimination against you were mere acts to maintain the Malfoys pure blood image. And I'm truly sorry and one day I hope to l have the chance to earn your forgiveness. But I just want to get out from under my fathers thumb and to be able to lead my own life.

The tears that were threatening earlier have stained Draco's Cheeks

Granger's face becomes soft in an expression that she has never directed towards Draco before, "What do you need me to do?"

後で

As much as Draco's father had tried to bury the fact that they have muggle relatives it didn't stop Draco from fining out. Draco had no idea about the muggle world and he wouldn't be able to survive in that world without help.

The car, as Draco had recently learned it is called, pulled up outside the small house in the rainy town of Forks.

"Are you ready?" the social worker sat in the driver's seat asked him.

Draco leered at her for a short moment before taking a deep breath, "Yes, I'm ready." He replied.

They stepped out of the car. It was raining but they didn't get too wet during the short walk up the path and the door was opened almost the instant the social worker knocks on its pealing surface.

A man stood in the door way. His name is Charlie Swan, he is a distant uncle of Draco's and that is all Draco really knew about him.

"Good afternoon." the social worker greeted Charlie.

"Come in." Charlie said and they did.

Draco is introduced to Charlie by the social worker, pleasantries are swapped for half an hour or so and then she left with the reassurance of a cheek up in a few weeks.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Charlie spoke, "I guess I should show you to your room."

"Yes." Draco agreed.

Charlie left the kitchen and Draco followed him up the stairs.

"Your bedroom is next to Bella's." he said leading Draco into a sparsely decorated room. A desk with a lamp, a bed with sheets and a wardrobe all arranged in the tiny room.

"If you need anything just shout. Bella'll be back from school soon and then we'll all go out for dinner. Get to know each other a little better."

"Thank you." Draco said. Charlie left and Draco went to sit on the bed. He contemplated unpacking his suitcase. A few muggle clothes that Hermione had brought him and a couple of schooling text books so Draco could bush up on muggle subjects. Biology and maths were beyond him but he was fairly certain he would be able to catch up quickly, Hermione had helped him to cook up some highly illegal information retention potions and he had memorised most of basics of the sciences before he had left the wizarding world. English and Spanish should be a breeze and he wasn't quite sure what physical education entailed.

Draco took out the biology text book and lent back in the bed, holding the book over his face so he could look over the sections of the heart.

Draco woke suddenly at the sound of knocking on his door having fallen asleep a few hours prior. At first he was confused as to where he was until he remembered his new life and his new room.

"Draco, Bella's back." Charlie's voice came through the door, "Are you ready to go out to eat."

"Yes Mr. Swan. I'll be down in a minuet." Draco said. He went over to the mirror set into the wardrobe door to check he looked presentable. He had bags under his eyes and the tiredness etched into his face made him look a lot older than his sixteen years. Draco sighed to himself before making his way down to the kitchen.

"Draco this is Bella." Charlie introduced Draco to his daughter. She had long brunet hair and plain but attractive features and she was standing awkwardly in the kitchen, fingers fiddling with her long sleeves.

"Hi," Bella said.

"It's nice to meet you." Draco replied.

The three of them went out for dinner.

Draco didn't really know what to order never having eaten anything on the menu before so he opted for the first item on the list - hamburger and fries.

"I'm so sorry about your parents." Bella said while they were waiting for the food to arrive. They think Draco's parent's died in a car accident. Although the truth of being a slave to the Dark Lord is far worse in Draco's opinion.

"As am I." Draco replied.

"We're going to try are best to help you fit in here." Charlie said.

"Thank you Mr. Swan."

"Please, call me Charlie."

Draco nodded in reply.

There's an awkward silence as the waitress placed their respective plates of food in front of them.

"So are you looking forward to school tomorrow?" Charlie asked as Draco was cutting into his burger.

"Actually, I'm a little apprehensive." Draco admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll show you around." Bella said with a smile. It seemed genuine to Draco but her expression looked as anxious as he felt.

As they ate, there is more idle chat about the weather and Draco's flight and other mundane things.

They sat in silence during the car ride and when they arrived home Draco thanked Charlie for the meal and excused himself to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day and Draco was still very tired from the long flight. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

後で

After a quick stop at the school office to collect Draco's time table and a map of the school grounds – Draco could not help but think the map unnecessary for this tiny school and that is would have been much more useful to have received one when he was a first year at Hogwarts – Bella escorted him to his first lesson – Biology.

"Ok this is you," Bella said, "Good luck and I'll meet you in the cafeteria for lunch."

Draco nodded at her and she walked off, her gait the awkward stumble he had come to expect.

Draco took a deep breath and entered the classroom.

The room wasn't very big but it was full with students sitting at desks talking animatedly to one another. A few of them turned to stare at him. Draco just stood at the front of the room, not really sure what to do.

Someone rushed passed him and suddenly the class went quite as said person called "Good morning class." In a loud.

"Morning Mr. Bannon," the class called back.

Tuning to Draco as if he had only just noticed he was there, the teacher said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Draco replies a little unsure, "I'm new here." Draco passed the teacher the slip of paper the woman at the office had told him to get signed my all his teachers.

"Right, the new boy." The teacher sat in the chair behind the desk at the front of the room, "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

Draco sighed internally and turned to the class, not sure quite what to say.

"Hello," he started, "My name is Draco Malfoy, please call me Draco. I was born in England but I recently moved here to live in Forks with my uncle. It's nice to meet you all."

Draco turned to the teacher, done with his introduction. "It's nice to meet you too Draco. Why don't you sit next to Jean over there," he pointed to a red head girl sitting next to the only empty seat in the room.

Draco nodded at him and took his seat.

後で

Draco waited outside of the cafeteria for Bella contemplating his first three periods. Even after all the studying and information retention potions Biology went straight over Draco's head. Maths during second period was a little better, although still challenging it had a logic to it that Draco could follow. English literature was the same as it is in the Magical wold except with Muggle literature as opposed to Wizard literature and Draco had no qualms with the subject.

Bella came around a corner and greeted Draco with a small smile.

"How's it going?" Bella asked on the way into the Cafeteria.

"Not too bad," Draco answered honestly.

Draco followed Bella to the lunch line and grabbed a tray. He had only put a few items on his tray when there was a disturbing presence in the back of his mind. At first he couldn't place the feeling but after a moment he recognised the sensation of someone reading his thoughts.

Using occlumency he quickly blocked it out. And then he froze as the realisation came over him that if someone here had the ability to read his mind, someone from the magical world had found him.

Tray in hand Draco span around to see if he could search out the wizard in the room.

However, the sight that Draco was met with was much more fearful than any wizard. Sitting at the centre table was a vampire.

His skin was place and his beauty immeasurable, just like they had taught Draco at Hogwarts. He was staring right at him, his thick eyebrows pulled into and expression of curiosity.

Draco's knuckles where going white where he was gripping the tray. Draco hadn't realised he was holding his breath until his head started to feel light.

Draco took a step back, his back bumping into the counter behind him. He was completely venerable without his wand.

"Draco, are you alright?" Bella asked Draco but to his ears it sounded quiet and if coming for the other side of the room.

"Bella we need to get out of here." Draco whispered to her but he doesn't take his eyes from the foul creature.

"Draco, what's wrong."

"Just trust me, we need to leave now." The vampire's face morphed into a black expression and then he stood up.

Draco lost his nerve. He dropped his tray to the floor with a loud clattering that brought everyone's attention to him and then he ran.

He knew that he couldn't out-run the vampire and he knew there was nowhere safe he could hide but he could not just stand there and let that vampire tear him to shreds without a fight.

Draco could here foot steps behind him and Bella calling his name but he did not stop. He kept running until he was out of the cafeteria. He ran down the corridor and out of the school doors. He made it to the parking lot and then the vampire was stood in front of him a few meters away.

Draco stopped dead. "Stay away from me or I'll kill you." Draco did not have his wand but the vampire did not know that.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Bella said from behind him.

"Bella run." Draco urges her, a desperate tone to his voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The vampire said, his voice was a lot softer than Draco was expecting. The vampire took a fluid step closer.

"I warning you." Draco said, reaching for where his wand would be only to find it absent.

Tears where threatening to fall from his eyes - after all the trouble he had gone through to escape the magical world hew was going to die by the hands of a vampire - but if he showed any weakness it would definitely be over and he still had a slim chance of bluffing his way out.

"Draco, it's ok. It's just Edward." Somehow Draco had been so focused of the demon in front of him that he hadn't noticed Bella move pasted him. She was standing right next to the beast.

"You know his name?" Draco asked.

"Of course I know his name. He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Bella and Edward were touching and at any moment the vampire was going to sick his teeth into her pale flesh and drink until she was dead and there would be nothing Draco could do to stop it.

Draco couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they were running unadulterated down his cheeks, "Please Bella, it's just one of his tricks, you need to get away from him." There was no way that either of them would get out of this alive now, Draco had lost his feigned confidence and Bella was too close to run, but Draco had to try and do something.

Bella looks worriedly at Edward but not because of the fact that he's about to kill her but, like the way Draco's mother had looked to Draco's father when the Dark Lords had ordered him to kill professor Dumbledore, out of concern for Draco's wellbeing.

Draco, still focused on the vampire, did not notice the fourth person who sneaked past him until he was standing between him and the vampire, he was middle aged so Draco guessed he was a teacher.

"What's going on here?" the man asked in an authoritative tone.

Before Draco could say anything Bella stepped in, "Draco is just having a hard time adjusting to American school, so we just came out here for a chat."

The teacher looked at Draco sceptically. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Draco just didn't understand why this vampire hadn't attacked them yet. What was it waiting for?

"I don't mean to be rude sir but I think this is best if just Draco and I sort this out alone."

"I think I'd like to return to the school with the professor." For some reason the vampire was not attacking them and Draco wanted to get away for him before he changed his mind.

"Ok," the teacher said.

It took all of Draco's confidence to turn his back on the demon and then they walk back to the school.

There was a small crowd of students standing by the entrance, all staring at Draco. The teacher told them to scatter and they did.

Once back inside the teacher asked again is Draco was ok.

"Yes sir, I'm ok. I'm just going to get to my next lesson."

"Ok." The teacher said and Draco walked of towards his next class arriving only twenty minuets early.

The rest of the school day past in a blur until Draco found himself sitting in Bella's red truck, next to a very agitated Bella.

"Draco," Bella began as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road, "What the hell happened between you and Edward at lunch?"

Draco was still confused by those particular events seeing as he is still alive and he said as much to Bella "I really don't know."

"You were fine one minuet but as soon as you saw Edward you freaked out. You threated to kill him, that's not normal behaviour towards someone you've nerve met."

"Sorry he just seamed…dangerous. I don't know. How long have you been seeing him?"

"A couple of months now."

"And he's never done anything…" Draco did not know how to end the sentence.

"No he's never done anything to hurt me."

Draco could not understand how that was possible. He did not know if Bella knew Edward was a vampire but he knew telling her would put her in serious danger so he decided to keep it to himself.

"Can you not tell Charlie about what happened today. I don't want him to worry over me."

"Ok. Draco, Edward's not going to hurt you."

Draco could not trust Bella's words, even if so far all the evidence pointed towards the fact that she was telling the truth. Draco did not reply, instead he looked out of the passenger side window at the small houses of the town. He missed home, at least Forks' weather was similar.

"So anything else interesting happen today?"

"Not really, but I need to get a few books."

"Like what?"

"I need the books we're are studying in English literature."

"Which ones?"

Draco fumbles though his bag for the list his English teacher gave to him third period.

"Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, George Orwell's 1964 and Margret Atwood's a handmaid's tale."

"I think I have Frankenstein somewhere…"

"And I need a few textbooks for Maths and Spanish."

"No problem, we can order them online when we get back."

後で

Draco spent the next few days at school trying to stay as far away from Bella's boyfriend as possible and almost had another panic attack when he bumped into one of Edward's siblings in the hall.

He found out later from Bella that Edward had four siblings attending the school. Draco avoided all five of them like his life depended on it, which it did, and managed to stay off their radar.

Soon it was the weekend. Draco had spent three days at the school and there had been no reports of anyone going missing or anyone being attacked my animals. He was not going to trust the vampires but he was beginning to think Bella was right when she said Edward was not going to hurt him.

It was Saturday and it was late, the sun had set and everyone had retired to their bedrooms for the night. Draco had not received any homework on Friday, yet he sat at his desk with the lamp on and his biology textbook open. He really had to get his head around this particular science if he wanted to fit into the muggle world.

He was reading over the stages of mitosis but it wasn't sinking in. he let his forehead fall to the open book worth a sigh.

Without warning the uncomfortable brush of someone reading his mind caused Draco to sit upright again.

He immediately blocked his thoughts. This had not happened since his first day of school. In fact he had completely forgot about it happening after the vampire in the cafeteria incident.

Had someone already found him? Were they monitoring him from a far? Waiting for the moment to tell the Dark Lord that he isn't dead.

A knock on his bedroom door broke Draco out of his reprieve.

"Who is it?" Draco asked tiredly.

A soft voice came from behind the door, "It's Edward." Draco's blood froze.

 **A/N: writing in past tense is supposedly makes for better literature. if you want to know why I refer you to your search engine of choice...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – Edward

"Don't worry I won't come in if you don't want me to." Edward said. "I just need to talk to you about what happened earlier."

Draco remained silent, his heart beating loudly in his chest, he was sure the vampire could hear it.

"Draco, I need to know why you think I'm so dangerous."

Draco knew that vampires like to keep themselves private and they don't let muggles know about their existence. So if Edward thinks Draco knows what he is, the monster is bound to kill him.

"I don't think you're dangerous." Draco lied, "That was just a misunderstanding. I've been feeling a little strange recently. Moving to a new country is a little stressful. And the culture, it's just so…different."

"Do you mind if I come in then?"

Draco really did not want that vampire near him. It was not like a door would stop him from coming in but if he was asking for permission then that meant Draco could say no.

"I'd really rather you didn't."

"Ok Draco. Just know, I'm not going to hurt you. My family and I have been living in Forks for three years now and no one's ever…gotten hurt."

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm trying to study." The vampire did not reply so Draco assumed he went back to Bella.

Draco tried to go back to studying his text book but his mind was too fitful. Unrelenting fear of the monster on the other side of the thin plaster wall and the constant worry of the person trying to invade his thoughts. Even now he could feel the presence trying to push through his mental barrier.

After a short while Draco gave up on Biology. He was tired but if he fell asleep he would not be able to sustain the occlumency. For nothing better to do Draco went to lay in bed. Staring at the celling he contemplated where his life had taken him and weather it was what he wanted.

Every now and again his eyes would drift shut, his metal barrier dropping with tiredness. The invading mind would brush against his and force him into wakefulness again.

Early in the morning Draco was drifting off for the third or fourth time that evening. This time as the barrier created though occlumency dropped the intruding presence had gone and Draco was finally able to sleep.

後で

Draco woke up late on Sunday morning. Draco never allowed himself to sleep in late. He thought it was a waste of time. He quickly got himself out of bed and into the shower.

He washed quickly, dressed himself in his last set of muggle clothes and made his way down to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Both Bella and Charlie were sitting in the living room, Bella reading a book on the sofa and Charlie sitting in the arm chair he frequently occupied, watching what Draco had come to know as the TV.

"Good morning." Draco said by way of greeting.

"Good morning." Charlie replied, as did Bella – although hers seemed a little insincere.

Draco went to the Kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal. He ate it as slowly as possible. There was not much to do in the muggle world to keep himself entertained other than studying. He did not own any books to read and he did not really care for the TV. So Draco liked to waste as much time as possible doing the trivial things in life.

After he was finished he washed hit bowl out and went back into the living room.

"Mr. Swan."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Charlie?"

Draco blushed a little, "Charlie, I need to do my laundry." Of course Draco wasn't expecting there to be house elves in the muggle world but coming to the realisation that he would have to so all the mundane things he never thought about before came as a little bit of a shook. Laundry was not one of the things he had tackled yet and he wasn't exactly sure how it was done.

"Bella, would you show young Draco here how to use the machine."

There was clearly a twitch of annoyance on Bella's face but she stood and showed Draco to the Laundry room in the back of the house.

"You just put your clothes in here, add a scoop of powder and then press this button. Ok."

"Yes I understand." Bella swiftly walked out of the room. There was defiantly something upsetting the teen.

後で

After a few hours of Bella doing her best to politely ignore Draco he had had enough.

The three were sitting in the living room when the doorbell rings. Charlie goes to answer it.

"Bella have I done something to offend you?" Draco stated in a hushed voice.

"What?"

"Well, I don't mean to be presumptuous but you've been acting a little…closed off."

"No you didn't offend me."

"Well, what is it then?"

"I just don't like the way you're treating Edward. You're rude to him and…" Bella is interrupted by Charlie coming back into the room.

"We have guests." he announced.

A young man around the same age as Draco pushed an elder man, presumably his father judging my there similar features, sitting in a wheelchair into the living room.

They both had long silky black hair, dark brown eyes and russet skin but the younger of the two was also waring a wide smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Draco said standing up.

"It's good to meet you too Draco." The man in the wheel chair held out his right hand for me to shake. "I'm Billy Black and this is Jacob." He pointed to the boy behind him, whose smile grew fractionally larger. "I hope Charlie here had been treating you well."

"Yes, very well thank you."

"Billy and I are going to watch the game. You're welcome to join us." Charlie cut in.

"The Game?" Draco asked. The only game he knew was quidditch.

"Football."

"Football." Draco repeated the foreign word.

"Bella, I think you better take Draco with you." Bella's face dropped.

後で

Draco was sandwiched between Jacob and Bella in her red truck. Bella was clearly still ignoring Draco, and Jacob was too much of a stranger to talk about anything of substance.

"How do you like forks?" Jacob said after a long stretch of silence.

"The weather reminds me of home." Draco answered which prompted a surprised chuckle from boy.

After a little more inane conversation Jacob decided he was hungry so Bella pulled her truck outside a fast food restaurant. Draco did not have any money but Jacob offered to buy him some fries.

Draco sat on one side of the booth whist Bella and Jacob sat on the other. The two of them chat and laugh in an almost flirtatious way and Draco just reminded quiet, slowly eating his fries and wondering how the two became friends.

At some point Bella excused herself to the bathroom.

"Is there something wrong between you and Bella?" Jacob asked as soon as she had disappeared through the bathroom door.

"Huh?"

"You were arguing when we came in this afternoon and you haven't said a word to each other since we got in the truck."

"I'm not sure that is any of your business." Draco said, no bitterness behind his tone but instead weariness.

"I don't been to pry. It's just that, I know that Bella can be a little bit…self-centred sometimes."

Draco looked up from the table and into Jacobs's eyes, seeing a genuine concern in his features.

"I had a…an altercation with her boyfriend the other day and…"

"I hate that prick." Draco couldn't help the back of laughter that escaped him this time.

後で

Draco was lying in bed after a long day of awkwardness when the almost familiar brush of a foreign mind pushed its way inside of his.

Draco couldn't help but think 'bugger off' before he closed his mind from the intrusion.

No sooner had he closed his mind off than a low whispering came through the wall. A conversation between two people in hushed tones and as much as Draco fears the soft melody of Edwards's voice it was unmistakable.

This was the third time that Edward being in close proximity has coincided with the invasion of Draco's thoughts and that's one too many times to be a coincidence.

Draco had to find out for sure if this vampire was the mind reader or not. He swallowed his fear, tiptoed out of his room, so as not to disturb Charlie, and knocked quietly on Bella's door.

"Dad?" she called quietly.

"No, it's Draco."

"Draco?"

"Is Edward in there with you?" Draco's heart beat a little faster just at the mention of blood suckers name.

"No." Draco had lied enough to others to know when he was being lied to. Edward must have been in her room and if that was the case then there was a very good chance that he was the one trying reading his mind. Draco was relieved, this meant that there was no wizard tracking him and he was safe from the wrath of the Dark Lord for now.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Em…"

"I just want to apologise to you for the way I've been acting towards Edward." Again the staccato of his heart sped up.

"Draco it's not me you have to apologise to."

"Right." Draco couldn't imagine himself voluntarily being in the same room as the vampire let alone speaking to him. "Well, we have school tomorrow so…"

"Night Draco."

It wasn't until three in the morning that Edward left and Draco was finally able to fall asleep. Even if it wasn't a dark wizard invading his thoughts he still didn't want the daemon creature inside his mind.

後で

Needless to say Draco was very tired when he was woken up at seven the next morning, Bella knocking on the door and telling him she was done with the shower. Draco had always needed a lot of sleep and he could tell that today was going to be a long day.

"Edwards going to give us a ride to school today," Bella said over breakfast, "I hope you don't mind."

Draco freezes for a second. So far, other than being a cold soulless vampire, Edward has given Draco no reason to fear him. It's almost been a week since Draco has known him and Edward had done nothing to threaten his life, Bella's life of any of the town's folk. But Draco had been taught how fast a Vampire could move. Just one hint of blood and you would be dead before you could blink.

"It will give you a chance to apologise to him." Bella adds.

"Of course I don't mind." Draco said as placidly as he could manage.

Draco was waiting by the front door when Edward's Volvo pulls up outside the house. A moment later the accustomed brush of the intruding mind consolidated Draco's theory that Edward was the mind-reader that he had been blocking this past week.

"Edward's here," he called up the stairs to Bella.

"Why don't you wait in the car, I'll be down in two minutes." Draco got the feeling he was falling into a trap.

He took a deep breath and stepped outside.

Edward was leaning against the car door with his arms crossed over his chest, body language that Draco seemed to provoke rather a lot. He was staring at Draco but remained silent.

Draco took another deep breath, "Good morning Edward." Draco said as steadily as he could, trying to force his heart from beating any faster as Edward always seemed to provoke it to.

Edward un-crossed his arms and stood up a little straighter, clearly a little shocked my Draco's greeting, "Good Morning." He said slightly sceptically.

Against Draco's better judgment he took a few steps forward so he was close to being in front of the deadly predator but still, in Draco's opinion, way out of his personal space. Not that the distance would allow Draco the remote chance of reacting if the vampire attacked.

"I just want to apologise for how I reacted when we first met. I had no reason to act the way I did and I have no excuses to explain my behaviour. And I know you only came over the other night to apologise and I just asked you to leave. That was both unkind and impolite of me and I'm sorry."

Edward just stood in stunned silence for the moment.

Before Edward had the chance to say anything Bella came crashing out of the house and almost tripped walking down the garden path, Edward goes to catch her, chuckling and say something about how accident prone she is, and Draco slipped into the back of the car.

On the ride to school Edward and Bella chatted about inane subjects but Draco remained silent and got lost in his own thoughts. Homesickness had been slowly creeping up on him and he was staring to miss home and the magical world.

Draco was a little shocked when the car suddenly stops and they had arrived at school. Edward must drive a lot faster than Bella Draco thought.

Draco got out of the car and walked away as quickly as he could but before he could reach the entrance doors there was a hand on his shoulder. Draco turns around to see Edward, his beautiful features pulled into a serious expression, one hand over Bella's shoulders.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Edward asked.

"I'll see you at lunch." Bella said unlatching herself form her boyfriend and going up the stairs to school.

Edward started to walk away, clearly expecting Draco to follow.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked rooted to the spot.

"There are some benches not far from here, sit with me for a moment."

Draco nodded even though Edward's back is to him and followed after him. This time he could not help from keeping his heart form speeding up

The benches were not far, still on school ground. They sat.

"Draco I really appreciate the apology," Edward said in his soft way and a smile, small but genuine, graced his perfect features. Draco couldn't help but smile back. He looked down to the ground in embarrassment. "But the way you reacted to me when you first saw me was…troubling."

"I know," Draco said, "it was the stress and…"

"Draco," Edward interrupted, "I promise you if you tell be the truth nothing bad will happen to you."

Draco remained silent, he could not trust this creature.

"Draco look at me."

Draco reluctantly lifted his eyes and looked directly into Edwards. He had never noticed before but Edward's eyes were a warm amber colour, like honey, which was odd because Draco was always taught that vampires' eyes were red or maybe he had just assumed that from the illustrations in his magical creature's text book.

"I think you know what I am, but I need you to confirm my suspicions. Please. I promise I won't hurt you. I won't be angry."

Draco was not sure if it was Edward's soothing voice, a subtle vampire trick or his sleep deprived brain that compelled him to say it but against all better judgment and all survival instincts he couldn't refrain himself.

"Draco, what am I?"

"Vampire!" Draco finally admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Jacob

 **A/N: the problem with uploading a story one chapter at a time is that sometimes you need to squeeze** **storyline into previous chapters.**

 **For those of you who have already read chapter one and two I added this conversation between Draco and Bella in the first chapter…**

 _"_ _So anything else interesting happen today?"_

 _"_ _Not really, but I need to get a few books."_

 _"_ _Like what?"_

 _"_ _I need the books we're are studying in English literature."_

 _"_ _Which ones?"_

 _Draco fumbles though his bag for the list his English teacher gave to him third period._

 _"_ _Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, George Orwell's 1964 and Margret Atwood's a handmaid's tale."_

 _"_ _I think I have Frankenstein somewhere…"_

 _"_ _And I need a few textbooks for Maths and Spanish."_

 _"_ _No problem, we can order them online when we get back."_

 **And when Draco meets Billy in the second chapter he introduces himself by his full name**

Edward did not get angry, he did not kill Draco and he did not even try to deny the fact that he was a vampire. He just sat motionless and silence for a few moment, his features set in an undiscernible expression.

"How did you know?" he finally asked.

Draco could not tell Edward the full truth but perhaps he could bend what he had learnt about vampires at Hogwarts into a workable lie.

"I've met vampires before. They weren't as friendly as you."

"How did you get away from them alive?"

"Luck." Draco shrugged, "I've got to get to class." Draco stood up abruptly and walked off without so much as a good bye.

Lunch time was the first time Draco had ventured into the cafeteria since his first day, previously he had just spent his time hiding in various stairwells and unoccupied rooms studying from his textbook in order to avoid contact with the deadly creatures roaming the halls.

But seeing as he had made peace with Edward and skipping lunch really made it hard to concentrate on the last three periods of the day, Draco found himself standing in the cafeteria, lunch tray in hand, wondering where to sit.

Draco had not made any friends yet and due to the show he had made of himself last week he was unlikely to.

After a few minutes of standing like a lost child he finally noticed Bella beckoning him over to the table occupied by herself and Edward.

With no better options Draco obliged her.

"You two made up then?" Bella asked as he sat down next to her

"Yes." Draco replied curtly but kept his eyes on his tray.

After a moment Draco felt Edwards's presence in his mind, probing at his thoughts. Draco really needed to remember to use the occlumency before he was in close proximity to the vampire.

"Do you mind?" Draco said looking up whilst raising his mental barrier.

"How do you do that?" Edward asked his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pulled into a frown.

Draco sight to himself internally. There was no way that he can maintain any kind of relationship with a mind reading vampire, even if it was just to be amicable with the creature. Draco could not let his secret get out lest he risk his life and even with his occlumency keeping the barrier up it took a lot of concentration and it was bound to slip occasionally. The best option was for Draco to just ignore the friendly monster, even if it would incur Bella's wrath.

"I need to get some maths homework done." Draco said by way of explanation and stood up, "I will walk home after school so there is no need to wait for me." He grabbed the sandwich and bottle of water from his tray and made a quick escape.

The walk home from school was a lot longer than Draco had anticipated and the sky was staring to grow dark. Draco sighed deeply thinking of how much he took magic for granted and how he wished he could just apperate back home.

As a cold wind picked up and Draco pulled his coat tighter around himself and a truck rolled to a stop to his right. The window rolled down and a familiar face greeted him.

"Mr. Black." Draco exclaimed a little surprised.

"Bit late for a stole isn't it?" concern was etched into Billy's sharp features, his expression almost identical to his son's. "Dangerous animals can come out at twilight around these parts."

Draco's eyes flicker to the left and right a little nervously, "Well, I didn't have much of a choice."

"Is that right? Why don't I give you a lift home?"

"I couldn't possible impose on you like that."

"Draco you're Charlies responsibility now and I don't think he would be very happy if I just let you continue on your way and let you get eaten by a bear now would he?"

"I suppose not." Draco conceded and moved around the back of the truck to get into the passenger side. The truck was warm and Draco was relieved when I light drizzle stared against the windscreen.

As Billy started driving again he continued, "How'd you get left stuck walking home anyways?"

"It's my fault, I was just being obstinate." Draco said.

"Right?" Billy prompted Draco to continue.

"Bella's boyfriend gave us a ride to school today, but something about him makes me feel uncomfortable so I told them that I would walk home."

"I don't particular like him either."

"You know Edward?"

"You should stay away from him. You should ask Bella to take you to school."

"I don't think I'm in a position to ask her of anything after the way I've treated Edward. And even if I did, I don't think she would give up time with her boyfriend just to drive her nuisance little cousin to school."

"How about I talk to Charlie."

"No, I don't want Bella any more annoyed at me than she already probably is. I'm imposing a lot of Charlie and Bella by staying with them and I don't want to cause any unnecessary trouble. I don't mind walking to school."

"I see."

後で

The next day Draco was up at six. He had to be if he wanted to walk to school and get there on time. With Edward saying until the early hours of the morning Draco had hardly gotten three hours sleep and he could hardly concentrate on eating his cereal let alone looking at his text book in a last ditched attempt to understand mitosis before class today.

Draco was only five minutes into his forty minuet walk to school when a car pulled up beside him.

"Dray!" the guy behind the wheel called out of the open window.

"Jacob?" this is the second time in as many days Draco has been approached by a member of the Black clan. If he did not know any better he would have found it suspicious.

"My dad asked me to come give you a lift." Jacob punctuated the end of his sentence with a yawn.

"What. Why?"

"He doesn't want you to get eaten by any be a bear of a badger or a deer or something."

"I think I'm quite capable of not getting eaten by a deer on my own thank you."

"Uhuh uhuh, are you getting in the car of what?"

"I wouldn't feel right. I have no way to repay you."

Jacob looked out of the windscreen for a moment before turning back to Draco with a smile "Ok, how about this. I'll give you a ride to school now, after school I'll pick you up and you can help me with my chores on the reservation and then I'll get you back to Charlie's house by dinner time."

Draco thought about this for a moment and when the icy wind that had been blowing since last night picked up, passing right through the fabric of his coat, he nodded to Jacob and got in the car.

Jacob started driving and the two sixteen year olds sat in companionable silence for a minuet as Draco warmed his hands on the heater.

"So is Bella still being a little self-centred?" Jacob broke the silence.

"I couldn't possibly comment."

"So that's a yes?" Jacob glanced at me for a moment before looking back to the road.

Draco remained silent whist deciding on how to answer, "I'm the one being selfish, not Bella, but I just can't be in the same room as her boyfriend and it's created a rift between us before we were even able to get to know each other."

"She chose Cullen over you?"

"Yes."

"It figures."

Jacob makes a sharp right and pulls into a familiar parking lot.

"I thought you were taking me to school?" Draco said looking at the fast food restaurant they had visited two days prior.

"I am, but school doesn't start for," he looked to the lock on the dash board, "forty minutes and I've been really hungry recently. Just can't stop eating. So we're gonna make a quick stop in here."

Whist waiting in line waiting to be served Draco commented, "I still don't have any money."

"Well, perhaps you should get a job." Jacob chuckles

"Perhaps I should."

"I'll buy you some fires but this is the last time."

Draco smiled at Jacob.

後で

"What's this?" Draco sat on Jacobs's bed in Jacob's room and fiddled with the devise that had been passed to him.

"It's an X box controller. You don't have X boxes in England?" Jacob replied whist fiddling with the box under his TV.

"I've never seen one before. It this part of your chores?"

"No. This is for fun." Jacob said sitting on the bed next to Draco whilst the TV sprung to life with light and sound.

"But I thought…"

"I already did all my chores Dray, so shut up and have some fun."

Draco looked at Jacob fiddling with his own controller for a while, noticing that the actions coincided with changes on the TV. He correctly concludes that the controller controls the TV.

"I've heard you call me 'Dray' several times now and I'm not sure I quite like it."

"You can call me Jake if it helps." He gives Draco a wide smile, "What kind of name is Draco anyway?"

"It means Dragon in Latin." Draco said a little defensively.

"Cool. I'm still calling you Dray. Now are you ready to play?"

"Play? Play what?"

"I'll take that as a 'Defiantly not'. Don't worry you'll get the hang of it soon."

Draco did not get the hang of it at all and after thirty minutes of his button mashing Jacob threw his controller down in defeat. "OK, gaming is clearly not you thing." He exclaimed.

"I agree." Draco said placing his controller down carefully next to Jacob's.

"What do you normally for fun then?"

"Erm…" Draco could not divulge any of the things he used to find fun back home and he had not really had much fun since coming to forks.

"I like spending time with you." Draco rolled his eyes at how pitiful that sounded, "I mean, back in England my friends didn't feel very friendly. Like, they were friends with me for other reasons than wanting to be my friend. But you on the other hand…you brought be fries and gave me a lift to school without wanting anything in return."

A bush crept over Draco's pale face.

There was an uncomfortably quiet silence as Jacob processed Draco's words and the implication behind them of how lonely his childhood had been.

"What I meant to say was. I like reading. I read for fun. But I didn't have much space for books in my suitcase so recently I've been spending most of my time looking through my biology textbook."

When Draco realised that this was perhaps even more pathetic that what he had said before he shuts up before he can embarrass himself further.

"Right." Jacob said after collecting himself "Well then I'm going to make it my mission to teach you how to have fun. For now we'll leave the X box, we'll work are way up to that."

Jacob slid off the bed and crouched down to grab something form underneath it.

When Jacob stood back up he cucked an elongated ball to Draco, who caught it awkwardly between two hands.

"We'll start with football," Jacob declared.

後で

Jacob dropped Draco off at Charlie's house just after six.

"Thank you for the lift." Draco said getting out of the car.

"No problem. I'll pick you up at eight thirty tomorrow."

"You really don't have…"

"I'll see you tomorrow Dray."

"Right." Draco shut the car door and Jacob drove off.

Bella was in the kitchen when Draco entered the house. "Good evening." He greeted her.

"Were have you been?" He is a little shocked at the ferocity of the question. Bella had been ignoring Draco since he had walked out on lunch yesterday and was not expecting a reply.

"I was at Jacob's house."

"Jacob's house? What were you doing at Jacob's house?"

"Well, he picked me up after school and…"

"He picked you up after school. Why?"

"Erm, well Mr. Black saw me walking home yesterday…."

"That reminds me. Why were you walking home yesterday? Edward said you apologised to him and then you just blew us of at lunch?"

"Edward knows why I don't want to be around him."

"What because he's a vampire."

"You know?"

"Of course I know, it would be pretty hard to date him without knowing."

"Well then, you should understand why I don't want to be around him." Draco voice grew a little louder as he was starting to get agitate by the conversation.

"Edward has never hurt me, or anyone in this town."

"That is fantastic but it doesn't mean I feel safe being around him. I know what vampires can do!"

Bella contemplates this for a moment. "How do you know? How did you know what Edward was?"

Draco let's out an exasperated noise, "Does it matter, I don't care that Edward's your boyfriend, you can do with him what you like, but can you just accept that I don't feel comfortable being around a creature that could kill me before I had the chance to shout avrakadavra." Draco stopped realising the mistake he made, his eyes going a little wide.

"Ok Draco, you have a fair point. And if you don't want to be around him I won't force you." Bella doesn't question Draco's use of a dark curse. She' not a witch. She did now the implications behind it.

"I'm going to my room." Draco said feeling rather deflated.

"Oh, there's some mail on the table for you." Bella said, the earlier bitterness in her tone gone.

Draco grabs a small pile of burgeoning envelopes form the table and takes them up to his room. When he opens them he finds the books he had ordered nearly a week ago. He could not decide if muggle postage was faster or slower than mail by owl.

For lack of anything better to do, Draco grabbed Frankenstein from where he had neatly piled his books on his desk and began to read.

後で

After dinner Draco confronted Charlie in the living room, something Jacob had said earlier on his mind. "Charlie, do you mind if I speak with you for a moment."

"Err, sure Draco, what's up."

"It's a little bit embarrassing but I was just wondering if you could help me find a job."

"A job?"

"Yes. I'm not really sure how to go about the process of finding one but I need money for clothes and books and things."

"Right of course. I look into it."

"Thank you." Draco turned to go back to his room.

"Wait a minute Draco." Charlie stood for the armchair and dug his wallet from his trouser pocket, "Take this." He passed Draco a twenty dollar bill.

"Oh, I really don't want to…"

"Draco you are my responsibility now, and I really shouldn't have let you go so long without money that you had to ask about a job. Use it for something fun, ok."

"Yes, thank you very much." Draco took the note.

"Oh," Charlie said pulling another note out of his wallet and passing it to Draco, "It's Bella's birthday this week. You should buy her a present."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Edward

"Draco, are you feeling well?" Bella asked him over breakfast.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just look a bit tired is all."

"Oh, I haven't been sleeping so well."

"Really, is there anything I can do to help?"

'You could ask your mind reading boyfriend to leave a little earlier' Draco thought.

"Not really." Draco spooned some cereal into his mouth as elegantly as his sleep derived body could. "Charlie told me it's your birthday this week."

"That traitor." Bella said to herself, "Yeah on Thursday. Why?"

"Well, he asked me to buy you a present, but we haven't know each other all that long so…"

"Oh you really don't need to get be anything. In fact I'd rather you didn't."

"Oh, ok."

The loud honk of a car horn came from outside. Draco saw Jacob's car from the window

"Jacob's here. I've got to go." He said standing up and grabbing his bag from where he had left if by the front door.

"Draco about what we discussed yesterday."

"Yes?" Draco said Impatient to leave, not wanting to keep Jacob waiting.

"I don't want to force you to be with Edward, and you can't drive so I'll drive you to school from now on."

"Thank you." Draco said and left.

Jacob pulled into the school parking lot ten minutes before class started.

"Thanks Jacob." Draco said

"No problem, I'm gonna be a bit late today, so I'll pick you up around four."

"Oh, I've been meaning to check out the library so I suppose this gives me the perfect opportunity."

Jacob smiled at Draco, "You're such a nerd."

"Incidentally, Bella said she would take me to and from school from now on so there's no need to pick me up tomorrow."

"Oh."

There was a small stretch of silence.

"I was just wondering, if you're free after school, would you'd like to go for dinner?"

"Dinner? Like a date?" Jacob's eyes narrow with scepticism.

I chuckle "Not a date. A thank-you-for-driving-me-to-school dinner."

"Oh, then sure I'm free."

"So if I were asking you on a date would you have said no?" Draco said, his tone becoming deadly serious.

Jacobs face too grew serious, "Dray, the thing is I'm just not into bleached blonds. Brunets are more my type."

Draco laughs, "I resent that. This is my natural hair colour I'll have you know."

"Sure it is. Now get out, you're gonna be late."

Draco opened the car door, "Oh, and I don't really know anywhere good to eat, so can you think of someplace."

"Sure thing."

"And my budget is only twenty dollars so, you know…"

"Some place cheap, some place tasty. Got it."

後で

 _Draco was in the library, scanning the fiction section, but nothing was drawing his attention._

 _"_ _Hey Draco." A familiar voice whispered in his ear and Draco was suddenly aware of a body standing behind him._

 _"_ _Edward!" Draco said, his voice rising a little in alarm. He could feel his heart rate increasing as his pulse became audible in his ears._

 _Draco turned quickly and faced the creature._

 _Edward was truly beautiful. His pale skin, his tussled copper hair and his lips pink as is if flushed from heavy kissing. But his eyes were the most striking. A deep golden colour._

 _Though his shirt Draco could feel a cool hand gently rest on his chest above his racing heart._

 _Draco inhaled sharply at the contact._

 _Edward had a sent, Draco knew he must have had from his studies, but he had never been close enough to experience it for himself before._

 _It was genteel and sweet and it claimed his racing hart. It made his head a little light._

 _"_ _Why are your eyes yellow?" Draco found himself asking without much reason, "Are vampire's eyes not red?"_

 _"_ _Shh." Edward hushed Draco, leaning forward a little, close enough that Draco could almost taste him. "Ever since you arrived, Draco, you've been driving me crazy. Your smell. Your impenetrable mind and unreadable thoughts. How you know what I am. But most of all these." Edward leaned in a fraction and their lips meet, the gentlest of kisses and then he moved away. "Your lips, they are soft and your skin, pale a flawless like mine. But your eyes are the most enchanting. A stormy blue filled with so much sadness and so much anger. But I think I can see kindness in them. The will to do the right thing."_

 _Edward leaned in again and captured Draco's lips. A little harder this time, a little less controlled. Edwards's lips had the same sweetness as his sent. It sent tingling waves through Draco's body and his mind grew further clouded. He closed his eyes as he let the sensation claim him._

 _Edward pulled away from Draco's lips again but his cold lips soon came to rest on Draco's jaw. Edward speaks between kisses "I think you know what you have to do Draco." He said as he moved up Draco's Jaw line." Draco tilted his head back in pleasure, his eyes still closed._

 _"_ _What?" Draco asked._

 _Edwards's lips move away from Draco's Jaw and Draco looks to him to see why he has stopped._

 _Where Edward's eyes were amber before, they had turned a blood crimson. "You need to go back." The vampire said, "You need to repay your debt to Hermione and you have to stop Voldemort."_

 _Draco's eyes went wide at the words._

 _Edward smiled a too wide smile, his canines lengthened quicker than Draco could compared and then the monster pressed one last icy kiss to Draco's neck before the sharp teeth pierced the skin._

"Mr Malfoy!"

Draco opened his eyes.

"Huh?" his head felt dazed from dream. He looked around and found himself in Mr. Nevil's literature class.

"Do you find literature so uninteresting that you have to sleep during my class?" the teacher asked with a frown.

"Err, no Sir." Draco replied a little dimly.

"If I catch you falling asleep in my class again Mr. Malfoy I'll give you detention. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Draco replied, sitting a little more upright.

Thankfully Mr. Nevil went back to the front of the class without future comment, to continue whatever lecture Draco had drifted off through, and left Draco to contemplate the implications of his dream.

It's defiantly wasn't the first dream Draco's had had about kissing someone, it was not even the first dream he had had about kissing a man, but it defiantly was the first time he had had a dream about kissing something that wasn't human. The thought sent a shiver down Draco's spine, his only consolation was that as a vampire Edward's body is designed to seduce its prey and that he could chalk the dream us to his subconscious not recognising the threat under the vampire's beautiful façade.

Draco felt the brush of another mind in his own and he realised that his occlumency barrier had been down since he had fallen asleep.

'Bollocks,' he thought before raising the mental barrier. He didn't know how long Edward had been snooping in his mind and he did not know what Edward had seen.

Draco felt the flush of embarrassment as his cheeks heated. But when he realised that the vampire not only saw his debauched fantasy about him but also mush have heard the mentions of Hermione Granger and Lord Voldemort, his mood quickly changed to that of worry. And shortly after that anger.

後で

Draco decided not to go to the library after school, the dream he had had in fifth period still fresh in his mind, and instead opted to wait on a bench in view of the parking lot.

In hindsight this was not the best idea. There was very little chance that Draco would have actually met Edward had he gone to the library but it was inevitable that Edward would enter the parking lot.

He and Bella were walking side my side his arm over her shoulder as usual. But unlike usual his eyes were fixed unblinking on Draco's, his facial expression not giving a single emotion away.

Draco felt the flush of anger from before and in a moment, of what he would come to realises was stupidity later, he let his bag fall from where he had slung it over one shoulder and stormed over to the vampire.

Edward had already turned to face Draco by the time he had reached him and had manoeuvred Bella slightly behind himself in a gesture of protection.

"Stay out of my head." Draco said forcefully in hushed tones, he didn't want anyone nearby to hear him.

"Bella could you give Draco and I a moment," Edward said not turning away from Draco.

"We don't need a moment," Draco was starting to sound like his more privileged less mannered old self. "Just keep your fucking mind out of mine. My thoughts are privet and I don't want a filthy, soulless creature sifting through them like the pages of a bloody book."

Draco turned on his heel to storm off but before he got two steps away he turned back, "Bella, I don't need dinner tonight, I'll see you later."

Draco walked aimlessly until he could feel his anger recede. It was replaced by shame. He had promised to himself that he would never act like his old self again, that he wouldn't hold prejudices like the dark lord and that he would treat everyone with respect no matter who they were, especially after the way Hermione had helped him escape even after the unforgivable way he had treated her.

Draco soon went back to the bench by the parking lot to wait for Jacob to arrive.

後で

Draco and Jacob were sitting at the same fast food restaurant as yesterday, in the same booth even. Draco was giving Jacob a weird look, his lips pulled in a small frown and his left eye brow slightly raised

"What?" Jacob asked, taking a bite out of his cheese burger.

"Thais place again?" Draco said gesturing to the general area.

"You said somewhere cheap and somewhere tasty. I'll think you'll find this place fulfils both of those conditions."

Draco shakes his head and Jacob smiles at him.

After a few moments of eating in silence Jacob scrunches up the paper that his burger was raped in and puts it on his tray. "Are you felling ok Dray?" he asked.

"Of course. Why?"

"You just seem a little down."

"I'm just a bit worried about going home."

"Huh? Something happen with Bella. Or Charlie."

"Not at all. But I lost my temper today with Edward and I think Bella is going to be angry at me again."

"He probably deserved it." Jacob said with a sneer that Draco would never have expected from the well-mannered boy.

"Whether it was or not is beside the point. The way I acted by yelling at him is not acceptable and if Bella is angry with me then she had every right."

Jacob looked at Draco for a moment. He seemed to want to disagree but instead he said "Whatever happens Dray, you'll always have me for a friend."

For the first time that day Draco smiled, "Thanks Jacob."

後で

It was late. Draco was in his bedroom looking blankly at one of his textbooks and thinking about his long day and how he had only been in forks for a week but it already felt like a month.

He had already come to the realisation that he would have to apologise to Edward. Not only to relieve his own conscience of his terrible behaviour but also to appease Bella. He wondered how many times he could frustrate her before she stopped tolerating him.

Draco let his protective mental barrier down and let the words "Edward can we talk?" come to the front of his mind before putting the barrier back up.

At first Draco thought that perhaps Edward did not hear him or that he may not have even been in Bella's room. But after thirty seconds there was a genital knock on Draco's door. Draco got up and opened the door for the vampire. Edward stood on the other side unmoving, expression as black as it was before.

Draco said, "Please, come in." Edward moved past Draco into his tiny room and Draco shut the door. Draco motions Edward to sit on the bed and he takes a set on his desk char.

"Edward, I want to apologise. What I said earlier and how I acted was not acceptable and it's not the person I want to be." Draco lowered his eyes to his knees, "I also want to apologise for any of dream you may or may not have seen."

Edward snickers, "I appreciate the apology for your behaviour, but there's no need to apologise for the dream. You can't help where your mind goes when you're unconscious and believe me it's not the worst fantasy about me I've seen." Draco almost blushed at the comment.

"Edward, for Bella's sake, for the sake of my relationship with Bella we need to get along. I had a rather lonely life in England but moving here has given me a fresh start and I'm not going to let my problems with you ruin that. My thoughts are private and I would appreciate it if you would stay out of them."

"Draco, it doesn't really work like that." Edward was quite for a moment. Draco looked back up to the vampire's features pulled into and expression of thought. Finally Edward continued, "It's like being in a crowded room with everyone talking at once, you can focus in on someone to get a clearer idea about what they're saying or you can just ignore it all. But even when you just ignore it you still hear snippets of all the conversations around you even if unintentionally."

Draco sighed.

Edward continued, "Your mind is different though. Wherever I try to look into your mind a get e few random thoughts and then I'm suddenly looked out. I've never come across someone who could do that before. You fascinate me."

Draco replied, "That's what I'm most scared of. Well, other than the fact that you eat people. I have a past that I don't want to bring into the present. My only connections to that past are my thoughts and memories and every time you go snooping into my mind you risk uncovering it."

Edward's facial expression shifted slightly to one of worry at this.

"You're an important person to Bella so I want you to be an important to me as well. So if you want to know anything about me just ask. And if I can I'll tell you the truth. And if I can't I won't tell a lie, I'll just say I can't tell you. And you'll just have to accept that and not ask me again."

"Certainly. How do you block my telepathy?" Edward asked immediately throwing Draco a little of guard.

"I can't tell you."

"How did you really know what I am?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why did you leave England?"

"I can't tell you."

"Who is Voldemort?"

"Maybe this was a bad Idea."

"Ok. What can you tell me? Tell me about yourself."

Draco thought for a moment. "Well, my name is Draco Malfoy. I come from England. I like to read…"

"Is that it?"

"Well, yes."

Edward doesn't look impressed. "Ok, how about this. You want to get to know me better in order to strengthen your relationship with Bella and you already know my biggest secret so why don't you ask me some questions. If you get to know we better perhaps you'll find it easier to open up. Not just to be but Bella and Charlie too."

Draco seemed a little surprised by that, "Ah well." He didn't really have anything in particular he wanted to ask. He had not really had the chance to think about it.

"How about I answer your question from earlier?"

"What question?"

"Why are my eyes yellow?"

Draco did not quite remember asking this question and then he remembered the dream. A flush crept over his pale cheeks

"My eyes are yellow because I only drink the blood of animals."

"Animals?"

"Yes. Vampires with red eyes drink human blood, but when a vampire restricts his or her diet to the blood of animals their eyes tune yellow. And because of this, unlike the dream," Edward chortles, "you don't have to worry about me biting you. I don't eat people"

"About that particular dream."

"Yes?"

"I hope you don't feel like I'm trying to hit on you. Obviously your very attractive…I mean from a relative point of view, you being a vampire, your designed to be attractive. What I mean is my subconscious doesn't direct relate to what I want…"

"Draco It's fine. As I mentioned before I've heard a lot worse in the minds of all kinds of people."

Draco nodded. Then closed his eyes and scrubbed his hands over his worn face.

"Draco, I should probably be heading back to Bella but before I go I have one last question."

"Yes?"

"Why are you so tired all the time? You fell asleep in your English class and the bags under your eyes make you look a lot older than your sixteen years."

"Ah. Well at the risk of ruining are newly found…amicableness, as you've probably guessed I can only block you from my thoughts when I'm awake. And usually you are in Bella's room until quite late into the morning…"

"Right. I see. Well, From now on I won't stay past midnight."

"You don't have to…"

"Yes I do. You're only human. You need sleep to function."

"Thank you Edward."

"Ok, well I'll be leaving. Good night Draco. Think up some more questions you want to ask me." Edward said.

Just before the vampire had stepped out of Draco's room Draco said, "I'm really glad you don't eat people. I think it's going to be a major benefit to our friendship."

Edward chuckled lightly and left.

After looking fruitlessly at his textbook for a few more minutes Draco moved to lie in his own bed. The clock on the wall already read well past midnight and when Draco let the occlumency fall and was pleased to find that Edward had kept his promise and left, leaving his mind free of intrusion as he slept.

Although Draco was glad that he had resolved things with the vampire he was still worried about his telepathy and the fact that if he let his guard down even for a moment the vampire could uncover his darkest secrets.

But Draco didn't have the chance to worry about this for long as he soon drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five – Amber

"Here." a distractingly familiar voice greeted Draco as he was pulling a few textbooks from his locker. He turned to find Edward holding an old hardback, "This is my favourite book."

Draco took the offered book and looked at the title. "Dracula?" He asked a little incredulously.

"Ok, it's not really my favourite book, but it is a classic. And if you're reading Frankenstein it could be useful to read the original gothic novel."

"Of course. Thanks Edward."

"Something wrong? Don't like the gothic genre?"

"No. It's, I'm just a little bit surprised is all."

"Well, you said you liked reading yesterday but your room seemed a little sparse of books so I thought you might like this one."

Draco smiled, Edward was far from the monster that he had been taught about at Hogwarts.

"Speaking of yesterday, have you thought of any questions you'd like to ask me?"

"Yeah actually. You've known Bella a lot longer than I have so I was just wondering if you could recommend a gift I could get her for her birthday."

"That's not really a question about me." Edward frowned.

"Right, ok then. Em, how do you get your hair to," Draco waved his hand slightly erratically, "do that?"

Edward laughed, "Vampire secret."

Draco gave Edward a dubious look.

"Running through the forest at top speed helps."

"Impressive. Now tell me what to get Bella. Please."

"Hmm, my suggestion is not to get her anything. For some reason she doesn't want to celebrate the date."

"The problem is Charlie already gave me ten dollars so I feel a little obligated."

"I see. Well Draco, the most important thing about a present is that you think about the person and their needs. It has to be personal to them but also to yourself. That's what makes a good present." Edward taped the hardback in Draco's hand and then turned and walked away, "See you at lunch." He said over his shoulder and then the warning bell rang.

後で

That evening Draco asked Charlie with a small amount of anxiety, "Would you mind if I used the telephone?"

"The telephone? Of course."

Draco had never used the muggle devise before so he continued. "Do you mind showing me how to use it?"

"Err, sure."

Charlie got up from the armchair and led Draco into the kitchen. He picked up the phone, "So it's just like any other phone. You dial in the phone number here and then you press the green button to call."

"Of course, phone number." Draco didn't know that one had to know a phone number, "I want to call Jacob Black but I'm not sure what his phone number is."

"You getting on well with Jacob?"

"Yes, very much."

"Good. He's a good kid." Charlie pressed several of the keys on the phone, each one made a slightly different pitch, and then he passed it to Draco."

"Hello." a thin voice came through the receiver.

"Hello?" Draco said into the device.

"Who's speaking?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oh Draco, what's up?"

"I want to speak to Jacob."

"You're already speaking to him." Draco was surprised. The voice coming through the phone sounded nothing like Jacob's deep tones.

"Oh," He said a little dimly. "I have a favour to ask of you."

"Anything for Bella's little cousin." Jacob chuckled. Draco felt a little twinge of hurt at this and for the first time he wondered if Jacob was really friends with him of if he is just playing friends to get closer to Bella. Jacob did not hide his obvious attraction for her. "Do you need me to help you bleach your roots?"

Draco laughed. If Charlie said Jacob is a good kid then perhaps Draco could trust him to be his friend after all.

"I'm not sure if you know. But it's Bella's Birthday on Thursday."

"Oh, she never said anything."

"Well, I don't think she wants people knowing."

"Right…"

"Well, I've been thinking about what to get her and I think I have an idea but I'm not really sure where I can purchase it."

"Ok, well seeing as I need to get something for Bella too, why don't I come pick you up from school tomorrow and we'll go shopping together. We won't have time to go to Port Angeles but there are a few shops in Forks we can have a look in."

"Thanks Jacob, that's much appreciated. I'll see you tomorrow then.

"See ya."

There was a beep and then Jacob stopped talking. Draco took the phone away from his ear and looked at it, wondering whether he had to press a button to make it stop working. It the end he just placed it back in its holder.

Draco went back into the living from to thank Charlie for allowing him to use the phone.

"No problem, Draco," Charlie replied. "Oh and by the way I think I've found you a job. How do you feel about bussing tables?"

"Bussing tables?" Draco had never heard of this before.

"You know. Cleaning tables after people have finished eating and washing the dishes and stuff."

Draco had had no experience with such things. "Oh, I appreciate that very much," He said with a small smile.

"It's not very much pay and it's only once a week on Saturdays but it's a job."

"It sounds like just what I wanted. Thank you. I'm going up to my room now."

"Good night."

"Good night." Draco said and went up to his room. He fished the hardback from his bag and started to read.

後で

Draco had only read up to Chapter three when there was a knock at his door.

"Yes," He said a little surprised.

"It's Edward," came the velvet voice of the vampire, muffled by the door. Draco hadn't even realised Edward was here, he hadn't felt the tell tail brush against his mind, and he was surprised to find that his mind had used the occlumency and raised the mental barrier on its own accord, "Can I come in."

"Yes of course." The door opened and the deadly creature stepped in. Draco's heartbeat, seemingly of its own will, steadily rose as the beautiful vampire sat at his desk.

"Like it?" Edward asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The book." Edward clarified.

"Too soon to tell."

Edward chuckled.

"Have you decided what to get for Bella?"

"I have."

The conversation fell silent for a short moment,

"I don't mean to sound rude but is there anything in particular you wanted?"

"Not really."

"Well if you don't mind me saying, isn't it a little strange for you to be coming into my room at," Draco looks to the clock on his wall, "half past ten in the evening."

"I was just trying to be friendly," the vampire says with a slight frown, "I can go if you want?"

"No please stay. It reminds me of being back home."

"Really?"

"Yes, I used to go to a…boarding school and the boys that I shared a room with and myself would usually stay up late into the night, talking and messing around."

"What would you talk about?"

"Oh you know. Mundane stuff. How the day went. Which teacher was getting on our nerves. The girls we liked.

"Sounds nice."

"It was, until the war."

"War?"

"I mean accident. I'm not sure if Bella told you about my parents."

"Ah, yes she did. I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

There was another short pause in the conversation. Draco realised Dracula was still open in his lap. He used a scrap piece of paper as a book mark and closed it, placing it on his bed side table. Draco looked over to Edward, who was tapping his fingers against the edge of the desk in a disturbing human way.

"You need anyone to drive you out the store to get Bella's present?"

"Oh, I already have a lift thanks."

"Charlie?"

"Jacob Black."

"Oh," Edward's easy expression fell at the mention of Jacob."

"You don't like Draco?"

"I don't not like him, he just…causes me problems."

"He does pine after Bella rather conspicuously."

"Bella. Right yes."

"Or is there another reason?"

"Not at all. Just be careful."

"I've thought of a question for you by the way." Draco changed the subject away from Jacob. Edward seemed to have a hard sport for Jacob and an angry vampire was not something he ever wanted to experience.

"Oh really." Edward's easy expression resurfaced.

"Well, that implies I put some effort into it. I should say a question pooped into my head of its own accord during a rather boring maths lecture."

Edward looked at the blond expectantly.

"How old are you?"

The vampire chortles in his velvet voice. The noise has a calming effect on Draco. Realising this slightly unsettles him as he realised every aspect of the creature sitting in his room and tapping his fingers seemingly absently against the desk had evolved to seduce and to kill.

"I'm a hundred-and-twelve. Seeing as you asked me a question do I get to ask you one in return?"

"I guess so." Draco replies a little hesitantly.

"Where in England do you come from?"

"London. What about you?"

"I come from Chicago, but I've lived in London."

"Are you getting along okay here?"

"You mean with Charlie and Bella?"

"Yeah. But also how are you coping with life in America."

"Well, Bella and Charlie have been very accommodating and life in America is good. Although, I do miss home every now and again."

"Doesn't everybody."

"You live in a coven right with your 'Siblings'?" Draco makes quotation marks with his fingers as he says siblings.

"Yes."

"Do you miss your real family?"

"They are my family. I don't remember much before I became a vampire. Just flashes of memories like a faded photograph, but I remember every moment since Carlisle tuned me.

"What was that like, becoming a vampire?"

"It was excruciating, like every sell of my body was on fire." This reminds Draco of the dark mark that was burned into his forearm on his sixteenth birthday. He unconsciously grabbed it as he imagined how it must feel to have that pain coursing through his entire body.

"So, how do you like forks high school then?"

"It's ok I guess, It doesn't really compare to my old school though."

"Really?"

"The school I want to in England was a…a magical place. But forks high school is good to. The people are nice and the pizza isn't half bad. Although I must admit that the syllabus is rather different."

"In a good way."

"I wouldn't say one was better over the other just different. I'm finding it a little hard to get my head around biology though."

"Well, I'm always happy to help. I've had quite a few years to study up on the subject."

"I suppose you have. Thank you Edward.

"Any time."

There was a lull in the conversation and

"Is there anyone in the school you fancy?"

"I haven't really had a chance to think about it. But I did have this dream…"

Edward laughed. He laughed a lot for a vampire Draco thought.

"You seem very unfazed by it."

"Well, as I've said, it's not the first time I've seen such thoughts about me. I am a very attractive vampire after all." He smiled to himself.

"Yeah but how many of those people did you make friends with?"

"None. But then none of them were Bella's younger cousin."

"So your just friends with me because of Bella." This was the second time Draco had thought this today.

"I must admit we probably wouldn't be friends if it wasn't for Bella but that doesn't mean I'm doing this for Bella. If I was friends with everyone Bella wanted me to be friends with then I think Jacob and I would get along better."

"Ha, but I'm not trying to steal Bella form you."

"Right. Well, you're just going to have to trust that I want to be friends with you then."

Trusting people was not something Draco was very good at, or even taught to do, and even Hogwarts backed up the notion that trusting a vampire was dangerous.

But against better judgment Draco said, "I trust you."

"Thanks." Edward said more genuinely than Draco would have expected. "I better be going then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." Draco said. Edward left in the blink of an eye and Draco went back to reading Dracula.

後で

Draco was in the fiction section of the library looking at books. As much as he appreciated Edward's gift he really wanted to read something that wasn't gothic. The library was a lot smaller that he had expected, noting like the huge space at Hogwarts, and he was its sole occupant.

He was running his finger almost absently over the spines of the books, the titles stating to blur, when a genital chuckle from behind him caused Draco to startle and an awful sense of déjà vu to creep up on him. It wouldn't be the first time one of his dreams foretold the future, he was a wizard after all.

Draco carefully turned around, pinching himself to make sure he was in actual fact awake, to find Edwards siting on a nearby table, his head bent down scanning a book. He said, "I wondered how long it would take you to muster the courage to come here."

"Well it looks like my caution was well founded."

Edward looks up from his book with a small smile, "Don't worry I won't eat you, or kiss you."

Draco rolled his eyes, "For someone born over one-hundred years ago you really are blasé about such a…non-conventional dream."

"Well, after a couple of decades of fleeting human prejudice you just start to ignore it."

"So if you're not here to drink me, or kiss me, why are you here?"

"Well, as much as you proclaim to like reading you don't seem to have much of an idea about what to read, so I just thought I could help you pick out some books."

"That's very magnanimous of you."

"What sort of books do you like to read?"

"Erm," Draco looks about him and reads from a nearby sign, "fantasy."

"Fantasy? Vampires?" Edward waggles his eyebrows, "Werewolves? Witches?" Draco's heart almost skips a beat as the mention of what was once so familiar.

"Yeah, I guess so." Draco says at the hope that maybe he could have a connection with back home after all. Even if it's just through the world of a book.

"Well, have you ever read the Lord of the Rings?"

"The Lord of the Rings?"

"I'll take that as a no." Edward grabbed a book from the shelf slightly quicker than Draco was comfortable with. "And if you like fantasy you probably would appreciate some science fiction." Again Edward grabbed something form the shelf "The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. It's funny." He said by way of explanation.

"Thanks." Draco said.

"No problem." Edward smiled.

Draco suddenly noticed the clock hanging behind the reception desk, which read five past four. Draco said, "Merlin I late." And shoving the books in to Edwards slightly too still body he ran from to room shouting "I'll see you tomorrow," Over his shoulder. Draco could have sworn he heard a predatory growl come from the vampire at he left.

後で

When Draco retuned from birthday shopping with Jacob two books were sitting tidily on his desk.

後で

It was Thursday. Draco and Bella were sitting at the breakfast table, Draco munching his way through his usual bowl of cereal.

"I know you said you didn't want anything." He said taking a small paper bag from his pocket, "but happy birthday." He passed Bella the small paper bag.

Bella's facial expression wasn't exactly happy but she thanked Draco anyway and took the Present. She pealed the sellotape sealing the bag, away carful and tipped a small amber stone into her palm.

Draco quickly rushed to defend the underwhelming present, "Back home amber stone is used as a charm to protect from danger. I thought you might need a little extra protection. Obviously Draco couldn't put any kind of protection spell on the stone but he hoped the symbolism would suffice.

"Thanks Draco it's perfect."

As Bella held up to the light coming through the window Draco was suddenly struck with the realisation of how close the colour of the stone is the Edwards vampire eyes.

後で

Draco didn't see Bella again until the next morning. He was eating his usual cereal at the breakfast table when she limped over to the cupboard to grab her own bowl.

"Are you alright." he asked

"Huh?" she replied a little sleepily

"You seem to be favouring you right leg this morning."

"Oh right, it was a bit of a rough party last night." Is all she gave as explanation.

後で

Edward wasn't at school that day and neither were and of his siblings and Draco couldn't help but wonder if it was connected to Bella's clearly injured leg.

後で

As Bella's Truck grew close to home after school, Draco could feel the familiar bush of Edward's invasive mined and when she palled into the driveway in fount of the house he was standing by the fount door with a hard expression etched into his prefect features.

"You weren't at school today." Bella said getting out of the truck.

Draco felt this wasn't a conversation he should be intruding on but didn't have much choice but to get out of the truck in order to head into the house. And although he made his way as surreptitiously as he could, he couldn't help but feel the vampire gaze boring into him.

He saw the two of them walking into the wood behind the house from his bedroom window and couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

After an hour the two hadn't returned and Draco began to worry. When it got dark he could wait patiently any longer.

He made his way into the back garden and at the tree line yelled Bella's name. There was no reply. He moved into the trees a little and called again. Still no reply.

Next he tried calling Edwards name. With his superior hearing skills he should be able to here Draco. But there was neither a reply nor the sudden appearance of the vampire or Bella.

Draco went back inside and called the one number he knew.

"Jacob?" Draco asked as someone answered on the other end of the line.

"No it's Billy. Let me just go get Jacob."

"That's not necessary."

"Oh?"

"Bella's missing."

"What?"

"Bella went into the woods with Edward a couple of hours ago and they haven't come back."

"I warned her about that boy."

"I need to call Charlie but I don't know his number."

"Don't worry about it Draco I'll call him and I'll be over as soon as I can." Billy hung up.

後で

They found Bella late into the night, she seemed to be in some kind of shock. When Charlie asked her what had happen the only thing she said was "He doesn't love me anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

October

November

December

January

'Are you awake?' Draco messages Jacob with his cell phone – a Christmas present from Charlie.

'Yeah, why?'

'Bella's screaming in her sleep again.'

'That basted utterly destroyed her.'

'I know. This may sound terrible but I've got a big test on Monday and I want to get enough sleep to be able to focus properly on it. So I was wondering if I could sleep over at yours tomorrow night?'

'That's not terrible. Of course you can stay over. I'll pick you up after you finish your shift tomorrow.'

'Thanks Jacob. Good night.'

'Night.'

Draco flipped the phone shut and placed it on the bedside table. He heard the creak of floorboards as Charlie made his way across the landing.

後で

Draco was just coming down the stairs, when the sound of genital voices coming from the kitchen made him stop.

The sound of a fist hitting the table. "Bella I'm sending home." Charlie's voice drifted up the stairs

"I am home." Bella replied

"I'm sending you to Renee, to Jacksonville." Renee was Bella's mother. Bella had spoken about here a few times.

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. That's the problem. You never do anything."

"You want me to get in trouble?"

"Trouble would be better than this…this moping around all the time!"

"I am not mopping around."

Deciding the conversation was getting two personal for Draco to be eves dropping on he quickly ran back up the stairs. He grabbed his books from his desk and quickly stuffed them into his bag.

A clattering came from the kitchen and then a loud bang from the front door. Draco took that as his cue to leave.

He rushed back down the stairs, said a quick good morning to Charlie and rushed out to door just in time to stop Bella from driving off without him.

"Sorry." Bella apologised as Draco jumped into the passenger seat. "I've been a bit out of it lately."

"So I've noticed." Draco replied maybe a little more sardonically that he ought to have been.

The two sat in the cab for a few minutes silently until Draco's eyes wondered over the yellow stone that he had given Bella on her birthday and that she had subsequently stuck to her dashboard. He felt a pang of sympathy for what the vampire had done to her.

Draco was just trying to think of a way to bring up the subject without upsetting Bella when she asked him, "I was thinking of going to the movies tonight with Jessica, would you like to come?"

Draco had hardly come to like watching movies in the five months he had been living in the muggle world but Bella had not done anything outside of going to school since Edward had left and if this was going to help her he couldn't say no.

後で

Draco felt the movie was incredibly boring and had the feeling that Jessica felt the same. They shared a few awkward glances but seemed both relived that Bella was finally out of the house.

Draco was even more relieved when the movie was over. The three of them exited the movie theatre, Draco trailing behind the two girls, who were talking about things that didn't partially hold his interest.

"Where are you going?" Jessica caught Draco's attention and he looked up to see Bella wandering off in a different direction to where she had parked her truck.

"I think I know those guys, wait there." she called back.

Draco went to stand by Jessica a little perplexed by Bella's unusual behaviour and a few seconds of staring saw Bella on the back of a stranger's bike, around the corner and out of sight.

"What the fuck!" Jessica said beside him.

後で

"Don't tell Charlie about the bike incident." Bella says to Draco in the truck on the way home.

Draco nods his head in reply.

後で

After his Sunday shift at the diner Draco gets picked up by Jacob.

"Hey Dray." the Native American grated the blond as he got in his tiny car, "How was work?"

"Same as usual."

The two sat in silence and the forest flew passed the car windows as Draco's thoughts wondered.

"Draco!" the blond turned to Jacob, "are you alright? You seem a bit out of it."

"No, yes I'm fine. It's, I'm just worried about Bella."

"She still moping around?"

"Actually no."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I'm not so sure."

"Draco, she's not your responsibility."

"I guess."

後で

Draco didn't see Jacob for a few weeks. Bella seemed to be more out of the house, her nightmares becoming more infrequent and Draco had no excuse to hide out in his little red house.

So on a lazy Saturday afternoon Draco decided to call his relatively new friend on the off chance that he wanted to spend some time together.

It wasn't Jacob's voice that answered, "Hello?"

"Bella?"

"What's up Draco?"

"Oh, I was just wanting to speak with Jacob."

"What's up," Jacob this time.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out but you seem busy so…"

"Not at all, we were just about to have a pizza brake. You should come down."

"No that's fine I've got homework I need to do anyway."

"Don't be stupid. I'll just come pick you up."

"Seriously Jacob I have an essay dew and I was just trying to procrastinate. Just have fun with Bella."

Draco called a few more times over the next few weeks wanting to hang out but he always seemed to be with Bella. And if Jacob was the one helping her through her Edward withdrawal then Draco wasn't going to stand in the way.

後で

It had been a month and a half since Edward had left and Bella was almost back to her old self or at least seemed to be acting like a normal muggel again. In all that time Draco had only seen Jacob twice.

There was a knock at Draco's bedroom door.

"Come in." he said, Putting down the book he was reading.

Bella opened the door. "Me and a bunch of the guys are going to see a movie tonight. You should come."

"You know I'm not really one for movies." Draco replied.

"Come on. You're always cooped up in here. You need to get out more. Jacob is coming."

"Ok." Draco conceded.

The movie, as Draco expected, was not to his liking and he found himself quickly bored. Bela's bunch of people turned out to be Jacob and her classmate Mike Newton, both of whom were pinning over her like a dragon over gold.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Mike exclaimed halfway through the movie brushing passed Draco on his way out. The three followed quietly after him.

"He's probably got what's been going around." Bella said outside the men's bathroom.

"What a fucking wimp." Jacob said a little out of character. Draco had never heard him say something like that before. And looking at Bella he could tell that she felt it was out of place too.

Jacob drove them all home in the truck, dropping mike off first and then driving to Charlie's house.

Draco went inside and left the Jacob and Bella to talk by them selves from a moment.

Draco said hi to Charlie as he got in, explaining that Bella was still in the truck, and made his way up to his room. He was feeling inexplicably tired and a little emotionally drained, the way he used to feel after magic training, and went straight to bed.

Draco woke up with a start. He could feel magic burning through his veins. It almost hurt after such a long time without its presence. He opened his eyes to bright ribbons of gold dancing around his room burning the back of his eyes in their intensity.

"Draco! are you alright in there?" Charlie's voice came through the door. Draco realised he had been screaming from the burning sensation and closed his mouth. As soon as he did the magic died away and the pain stopped.

"I'm fine." He called through the door "I just..." he couldn't think of an excuse, "having a bad dream." He decided on.

"Ok." Charlie replied, not sounding convinced, and walked back to his room with heavy feet.

After the initial surprise of the seemingly random display of magic Draco started to panic. If there was magic, then that meant someone had found him.

After a few minuets pacing his room Draco realised that at this moment in time, with out his wand, there was really nothing he could do and the best course of action now was to wait and see if there were any more developments. If he were to use magic and there was a wizard near by then he would be caught and then the consequences would be too unbearable to even imagine.

Draco went back to bed but he didn't sleep again that night.

後で

After a couple of days with no development as to why Draco was treated to a magic display in his bedroom, he was still no closer to finding out what caused it. He was not particularly brother by this, however, as Bella seemed to be acting oddly again. She had been spending more time in the house and her nightmares were starting to return and Draco thought he knew why.

He decided to go to Jacob's house that evening after school and confront him about why he had been avoiding Bella. It was a rather long walk and by the time he was at the door of the little red house it was already dark.

As the door opened to the little house Draco was not only greeted by a series looking Billy but also by a few whizzing flares of golden magic escaping around the edges of the door frame and a powerful magic aura emanating from inside.

"I'm sorry Draco but if you're here to see Jacob he's not in at the moment."

Worrying that the powerful aura was that of a wizard, Draco's first instinct was to flee. He would have done if he were still back at Hogwarts and faced a similar danger. However, Jacob Black had become a friend to him like he had never had a friend before and he wasn't going to endanger anyone in that small red house for his own benefit.

"Sorry." Draco said pushing passed Billy into the house. There was noting he could do to fight the wizard but perhaps he would leave this town if Draco surrendered himself.

He followed the tendrils of magic starting to panic as they lead to Jacob's room. He quickly pushed into the familiar room hoping Jacob was safe but to his surprise, upon entry he found no dark wizard only a surprised looking Jacob.

The first thing Draco noticed was that he had cut his hair short, which was odd as the second thing he noticed was much more interesting - A golden shimmering aura that covered Jacob's entire body like a thin vail.

Draco had never seen anything like it and he reached out to touch it.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob growled and snapped Draco out if his trace.

"I thought you were in trouble." He blurted out, "I mean. What happened to you. You've cut your hair. You've been avoiding Bella."

"it's none of your business!" Jacob growled again.

Draco had absentmindedly reached out again.

"But she's stared having nightmares again."

An expression of worry flashed across Jacob's face before he growled out, "That fucking leach." And continued, "It's not my job to look after her anymore. Things have changed."

"I can see that." Draco said sardonically, and as another thought added "Did you just call Edward a leach?"

Jacob's brow furrowed at the mention of the vampire.

"Get out!" Jacob said.

"What?"

"Get..." Jacob began to say again as he stood up but before he could finish the golden vail touched Draco's hand.

Time almost slowed as the energy built where the contact was made. There was a burning flash of light, the sound of an explosion and a shock wave of pure magic send Draco across the room and into the wall behind him.

Draco picked himself up off the floor, trying to gather his senses and shake the wringing from his ears. It was more effort that it should have been for Draco just to get onto his knees and when he looked up to see if Jacob was ok, in the stead of a sixteen-year-old boy was a wolf bigger than any Draco had ever seen.

Draco tried to hold his arms out in front of him to protect himself before the creature attacked but the effort was too much. All of a sudden, his world veered to the left and then all was black.

Draco woke up to a worried looking Jacob starring down at him.

"Jacob?" he asked in his confusion. All at once the memories came back and Draco bolted upright. Looking for the wolf.

"Careful." Jacob said in a teasing way.

Draco looked to him and realised the golden aura had vanished. Then he noticed the gentle touch of Jacob's hand on his arm. He quickly shrugged out of it but no explosion ensued.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"You passed out." Jacob explained.

"Before that. What happened before that?"

"What do you remember?"

"Well, you touched me, there was an explosion and then I saw a huge wolf. A fucking _huge_ wolf."

"So you remember that?"

"What the fuck happened?"

"I can't explain the explosion but I can explain the wolf."

"Go on."

Jacob sighs reluctantly, "Well, did you know that my tribe, the Quietude tribe are supposedly defended from wolves." Jacob starts.

Draco's brow furrows at this.

Jacob continues, "Well, anyway, I'm not allowed to tell you but you saw so I guess I don't have a choice. A couple of nights ago, after getting back from the cinema, I kind of…turned into a wolf."

Draco's eyes widened a little, "Like a werewolf? Was it a full moon? But then you transformed last night when I touched your aura." Draco was mumbling to him self now, "So you must be an animegus. But you're a muggel."

Draco noticed Jacob staring at him confusedly and realised he was rambling so he shut up.

"Animegus?" Jacob asked.

"Ah, you know, something that can turn into an animal at will. I read it in a book once."

"You read weird books."

"Yeah."

"So, you're not gonna, I don't know, freak out that I turned into a giant wolf or something."

"Maybe later." Draco laughed.

Jacob let out a small awkward chuckle.

Draco felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out.

There were a few texts from Charlie, the first one read 'Draco are you alright?'

Then the next 'Are you coming home for dinner.'

And then finally 'Have fun at Jacob's. Bella will pick you up tomorrow before school.'

That's when Draco realised it was already past ten.

"I'm staying here tonight?" Draco asked.

"Well," a small grin pulled at Jacob's lips "I couldn't let you go off telling everybody about how I turned into a giant wolf now could I."

"Right. Of course." Draco suddenly felt a rush of dizziness and lied back down.

Draco yawned, "You seem a lot calmer." He observed out loud.

"Yeah, well, before the...what ever it was, explosion, I was running so hot and just felt so angry. But now I feel a lot calmer."

Draco had a theory behind the explosion, the fact that his wizard body came into contact with such raw magic power, but he couldn't voice this to Jacob. Not without putting him in potential danger.

Draco felt his eyes close as tiredness came over him. The events of the evening had drained him thoroughly.

"I guess you need to sleep." Jacob said.

"Don't worry Jacob, I won't tell anyone about you being an animegus."

"Thanks Draco." Jacob stood up from where he had been sitting on his desk chair.

"Where are you going?"

"To the couch."

"No, I can't possible take your bed. I'm intruding as it is." Draco made to sit up but Jacob moved his hand over Draco's chest to keep him in place.

"Don't be silly, you're the one that got thrown against the wall and you're my guest. You're taking the bed."

Jacob got up to leave again.

"I refuse to come into your house and take your bed. If you're not sleeping here then neither am I."

"Well then," Jacob said, "I guess we'll have to share." Jacob jumped onto the bed, his massive bulk taking up most of the space.

"You're squashing me you great oaf." Draco said to Jacob's back.

"Night Dray." Jacob started to snore obscenely.

Draco managed to rescue one of his hands from under the duvet and jab Jacob in his side. Jacob let out a squeak, his whole body flinching in surprise. Draco did it again.

"Ow." Jacob exclaimed and spun round, grabbing Draco's hand before his third poke reached its target.

The two boys wrestled but Draco's slight body was no match for Jacob's bulk and the blond was soon pinned.

"let me go." Draco ordered.

"Only if you apologise for poking me." Jacob grinned.

Draco looked scandalised, "You were squishing me. It was self preservation."

"Say sorry."

"I shall not."

"Say sorry and I'll let you go."

"I'm not apologising as I did nothing wrong."

"Well I'm not letting you go." Jacob said and proceeded to let his entire weight fall on top Draco.

"Jacob, get off." Draco wheezed, "I can't breathe."

"Hmm, I don't think I heard an apology."

"Ok ok, I'm sorry."

Jacob rolled of Draco. "See, was that so hard." Jacob laughed.

"Dick." Draco said with a yawn. He was still feeling drained from the massive serge of magic.

"Go to sleep sleepy head." Jacob chuckled. "I need to go out on patrol anyway."

Draco gave him a confused look

"I'll explain tomorrow. Don't worry. I'll be back before morning."

After Jacob left Draco soon fell asleep. When he woke up next it was still dark. Jacob was in bed beside him on his side with a heavy arm draped over Draco' stomach. For the first time in his life Draco felt truly safe and that he truly had someone in his life who honestly cared for him.

Draco smiled and drifted back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Quileute

Draco woke up to the sound of a foreign alarm. It didn't take him long to remember he was still in Jacob's bed, who seemed to be inexplicably absent.

As if summoned by Draco's thoughts Jacob walked into the bedroom wearing a pair of loose trousers and nothing else. His hair and bare torso were beaded with water.

'Shower's free.' He said, vigorously towelling his hair.

"Right." Draco said a little sleepily.

"We'll be leaving in half an hour, so you better get a move on."

'Right, it's a school day.' Draco reminded himself.

Draco showered quickly and found Jacob eating an extraordinary amount of food in the kitchen, pancakes and cereal and toast.

Draco realised he still felt drained form the events of the night before, so he sat sown opposite the wolf boy and helped himself to a slice of toast.

"How's Bella?" Jacob suddenly asked.

Draco remained silent for a while before replying, "Not good."

"How so?" The Ebony haired boy asked is a soft voice.

"She's started having nightmares again. I think she misses you."

Jacob shook his head. "I can't be around her. Look how dangerous I've become."

Draco laughed a little sardonically, "I think Bella can handle herself around danger." He said. "I think you should tell her. She needs you as a friend right now."

"I can't. I want to but I just can't."

"Why not?"

"It's a wolf thing. I'll explain later. We should really be going." Jacob said looking at his watch.

When Jacob dropped Draco off, classes had already started and everyone was already inside. A ploy of Jacob's to make sure he didn't bump into Bella no doubt.

Draco said thank you to his best friend before running to class. He said sorry to his teacher, sat in his seat and proceeded to think no matter how far away he ran from it, magic always seemed to catch him up one way or another.

At lunch Bella found her cousin and demanded to know why he had stayed the night at Jacob Blacks house.

"I was worried."

"Why is something wrong with him?" Bella asked, any sense of irk suddenly leaving her face.

"No, I mean I was worried about you. You were doing better around him and then you suddenly stopped seeing each other."

"Oh?" is all she could say in reply.

That night Jacob came to see Draco in his room.

"Fuck, you scared me half to death." The blond whispered to the almost naked man boy suddenly standing by him open window.

"Sorry Dray." He replied with a smile that said he wasn't sorry at all.

"I said I was going to explain to you what was going on, didn't I?"

"Right. Go on then."

"The thing is, there are somethings that I'm forbidden to say, which is why I can't say anything to Bella by the way. The only reason I'm telling you anything is because you saw me transform last night."

"Ok?" Draco said a little dubiously and sat on the edge of his bed. He motioned for Jacob to sit in his desk chair so that they were face to face.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Jacob began a little tentatively. "A long time ago, before the reservation, when my people ruled the land, the Quileute tribe was unchallenged by any other. However, one day and invader of great power found the tribe. He had a pale white face like that of a corpse. He left a trail of dead bodies in his path and no one who faced him lived. The anger this caused drove the most powerful of the tribe to transform into giant wolves, who could defeat this formidable enemy."

"Now whenever a creature like the one who attacked the tribe all those hundreds of years ago is close by it causes the strongest members of the tribe to transform as the threat they pose boils in our blood."

Draco had an idea of what this enemy was. He'd only met one type of creature with the complexion of a corpse. But just to be sure he asked, "What was the name of the enemy."

"I can't tell you." Jacob replied.

"Why not?"

"Well, a hundred years ago or so a tribe of these enemies moved close to the reservation but they claimed to not attack humans so the Quileutes created a treaty with this tribe, witch stated that as long as the enemy tribe stayed off Quileute land we would not reveal what they were to the pale faces, that's you. So that why I can't say."

This confused Draco. Surely the Cullen's hadn't been here for a hundred years. That would draw too much attention. But who else could Jacob be referring to.

"When did you first transform?"

"The night after we went to see the movie."

The Cullen's had moved out of folks by then. Perhaps something else was at play here that Draco couldn't see.

A high pitch howling echoed through the window and Jacob stood up saying "I've got to go."

"Where?"

"Patrol. I'll catch you later." Jacob winked and the then jumped out of the window. Draco moved over to look out of it and saw Jacob's broad figure retreating into the treeline.

Draco spent half the night running through the things Jacob said. It seems that the magic surrounding the Quileute people was completely separate from the magical world he knew back in Europe and there seemed to be no danger of this magic alerting the dark lord to his presence.

Just as Draco's thoughts were starting to settle and sleep was pulling at his eyelids, a loud screak pulled him sharply to wakefulness.

"Edward!" Bella screamed through the wall.

後で

Over the next few weeks Draco tried to persuade Jacob into telling Bella his secret. He was adamant that she would keep it and that this was the only thing that was going to help her get better. Jacob, however, would always replied with the same answer "I want to tell her but I can't. It's not my secret. And anyways it's safer for her if she doesn't get involved." Jacob's sad eyes would always make his response seem sincere and reasonable and Draco would let it alone until the next day after a sleepless night of hearing Bella's screams.

The next Sunday Jacob came to pick picked Draco up after work from the diner. Jacob had grand plans to teach Draco how to play GTA 5 and Draco had agreed not understanding the concept of a video game.

During the short ride back to the small red house as Jacob chatted away, keeping his eyes on the road, Draco's responses were curt and eventually the young blond fell into silence. Reaching the house Jacob realised his foreign friend had fallen asleep.

Jacob shook the blond by the shoulder gently and Draco woke suddenly, his facial features confused and then as realisation hit, he smiled as Jacob shyly and apologised for falling asleep.

Jacob led the slighter boy into his house, to his bedroom and forgoing the GTA lessons began a serious conversation with Draco.

"Dray," He said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Why?" Draco said a little suspiciously, wondering where this conversation was heading.

"I'm just a bit worried about you Dray. I know you haven't been sleeping well because of Bella's night terrors."

Draco didn't really know how to reply. Everything Jacob was saying was true.

"I'm not exactly sure of the details, but I know you moved here because Charlie was your closest relative and now he's your guardian and is responsible for you but I don't think it's fair that you have to put up with living in those conditions."

"Excuse me?" Draco almost spat, anger statin to well in his heart, "Charlie has been nothing but kind to me since I moved here…"

"I know Dray, I know." Jacob continued, "But right now Bella is…ill and Charlie has to focus on her. I've spoken to my dad and he has spoken to Charlie and if you like you are welcome to stay here."

Draco was made to be speechless again. The anger in his heart still strong but the genuine care from Jacob making feelings stir deep within that he had never felt from anyone in the wizarding world.

"Dray, finals are coming up and you need sleep!"

The blond still couldn't think of anything to say.

"Ok, I'll let you think about it." The Native American said, "That's enough seriousness. Here take this." He passes Draco and Xbox controller, "I've got a lot to teach you."

That night, after being woken by Bella's screams, Draco decides he's going to take Jacob up on his offer.

In the morning Draco wakes up early to speak to Charlie before he leaves for work.

"Draco," the police officer says a little surprised, "You're up early this morning!"

"Yes," the blond replies, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"I was talking to Jacob yesterday and he offered to let me stay at his house for a while."

Charlies face fell a little and he replied, "Yes, I spoke to Billy about it. I'm really sorry about this. You are my responsibility and I have let you down."

"It's not your fault. It's not Bella's either. But final exams are coming up and I need to be fully prepared for them. I can't really, I mean…" Draco was finding it had to explain without offending Bella or her situation.

"I understand," Charlie interrupted, "you don't have to explain. I can help move your stuff after school."

"What are we going to tell Bella?" Draco asked a little worried for his cousin.

"Don't worry, leave that to me."

Draco packed his few possessions up into a rucksack that night leaving only the bed sheets and two dusty books given to him by the vampire that broke his cousin's heart. He hadn't opened them since Edward left in respect for Bella's pain and to protest against ever receiving something from such a despicable creature, yet he could also not find it in himself to throw away the offending gifts.

After moving to Jacob's, Bella started avoiding Draco at school. At first he thought she was angry. But sometimes he would catch her looking at him with great sadness her too expressive eyes and she would quickly look away. Suffice to say, Draco's life at school became a lot lonelier. He would eat lunch alone or not eat at all and spend the free time in the library catching up on muggle history or relevant English literature in preparation for finals.

However, despite his time at school being lonely his time with Jacob was the best in his life. This new found friendship with the Native American was nothing like he had ever experience. There was no social or political gain form befriending the wolf boy. Just pure unadulterated friendship.

The end of final examinations came and went and Draco remained living in the black house hold, visiting Charlie often at the diner and at home and Bella continued to avoid him.

One Saturday, well into the summer beak, after Draco had woken up late and Jacob had got back form morning patrol, the two were eating breakfast.

"Anything interesting happen this morning?" Draco asked around a bite of toast.

"You know I can't tell you anything about that right?"

"Oh come on, I already know about your wolf transformation and I know the enemy tribe your hunting are vampires."

Jacob looks at the blond with a shocked expression, one eyebrow rising into his hair line. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"Clever guess." Draco smirked.

"Well, I guess if you already know about vampires me telling you about it isn't breaking any treaty."

"The treaty you made with the Cullens?" Draco voiced the guess he made about the enemy clan all those weeks ago.

"Yeah?" Jacob confirmed.

Draco froze and his heart irrationally started beating faster.

"You're hutting the Cullens?"

"No." Jacob replied, allowing Draco to relax. The blond took another bite of toast. "No, the Cullens buggered off a while back." Draco smirked at the English slang that Jacob must have picked up form him. "We're chasing a red head. She keeps coming back to forks. We think she's looking for something."

"Looking for what?"

"Don't know, don't care. All we know is she's a bloodsucker and she's attacking innocent people and she's got to go."

Draco nodded and finished eating.

After breakfast Jacob headed to the shower while Draco washed the dishes and put the kitchen back in order. Cleaning was something he had to get used to after leaving the wizarding world. He would always have house elves at Malfoy manor to clean up after him. Draco didn't mind too much, after all ever since he moved to forks everyone had been so tolerant of him imposing himself on them and he was willing to do anything to pay them back even if it was just washing up a few dishes.

As hi washed Draco began to think about Hermione Granger, of all people, and her campaign to free the house elves when suddenly a wave or overwhelming panic and disorientation overcame his body and he dropped the plate he was washing.

As soon as the young wizard rediscovered his senses he rushed to the bathroom.

"Jacob," he yelled, banging on the door. "Jacob."

"What's wrong Dray?"

"There's something wrong with Bella."

"What?" Jacob bust out of the bathroom still naked and dripping.

"It's Bella, she's in danger. I can feel it. You need to go find her. Now."

Draco's voice was high and panicked and Jacob didn't give it a second thought. He burst out of the front door, instantly transforming into a large red wolf and sprinted of into the forest.

Draco remained in the house alone.

It was well past sundown when his phone started buzzing. The call was from Charlie.

"Hello." Draco answered it."

"Hey, Draco. I'm here with Bella."

Draco let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"She was in a bit of an accident today but she's ok now. Luckily Jacob found her in time."

"What happened?" Draco asked hurriedly.

"She….fell off a cliff."

"Off a cliff." Draco asked askance.

"Yeah Jacob's heading over now to explain the details."

"Oh."

"Anyways, the reason I'm calling is that I'm sending Bella to Jacksonville to live with her mother so tomorrow I think you should come back home."

"Right." Draco replies a little dejectedly.

"See you tomorrow Draco."

"Bye." Draco said and hung up the phone.

It wasn't long before Jacob got home, bursting through the door with an argy aura like Draco hadn't seen since the day he found out the young Native American was an animegus.

"Jacob." Draco said.

The ebony haired boy made no reply.

"Jacob, what's wrong."

"That fucking bastard!" The wolf boy yelled

"Who?"

"That bloodsucker Cullen."

"Edward? What did he do?"

"He fucking broke Bella's heart. Caused her to jump of a cliff! And then he had the gall to call and cheek up on her. He makes my blood boil." The boy almost growled.

Draco only heard one thing "She jumped?" Draco sat on one of the kitchen chairs. "Charlie said she fell."

"She said she was cliff diving! I don't know. I don't think she would try to kill herself. But Charlie is worried it may have been attempted suicide."

"Shit!"

"He's sent her to live with her mum."

"Yeah." Draco said. "He called."

After that nothing much else was said between the two and as the night drew on, they both retired to their beds.

As Draco was lying there not able to fall asleep his text alert chirped form his bedside table. He picked it up and proceeded to read a rather lengthy text from Bella.

'Draco, I'm I don't know if you have heard by now but Charlie has sent me back to live with my mum. I just wanted to apologise for the way I have been treating you these last few weeks. I wasn't angry that you moved out or even that Jacob trusted you with his secret and not me. I was just ignoring you purely because I am selfish and I couldn't face the terrible situation I put you in forcing you to move out. I always knew I had the option to move back in with my mother and after seeing you so mentally and physically drain form the sleepless nights I was causing you I almost had the courage to go. The truth is, I thought that if I stayed in forks that perhaps one day Edward would come back for me. I've given up hope of that now and am willingly leaving. I hope now you can begin to make a true home in forks."

Draco replied with a short sentence.

'Bella you are the most selfless person I know and allowing yourself to hope is nothing to be guilty about.'

He didn't receive a reply.

The next day after a silent breakfast Draco tentatively started up a conversation with his friend.

"So, Charlie wants me to move back to his house now that he doesn't have to look after Bella anymore."

"It makes sense." Jacob said. "But I'm going to miss having you around. Now who am I gonna thrash on the Xbox?"

Draco smiled.

"I'll give you a lift after patrol." Jacob promised.

That night once Jacob had returned and Draco was packing his few belongings into a rucksack the red skinned boy asked him a question to which Draco hadn't an answer. "How did you know Bella was in danger?"

"Pardon?"

"It's been bugging me." Jacob clarified, "Yesterday I only found Bella in time because you knew she was in danger. But how did you know."

"I honestly don't know. I just had this terrible feeling come over me and I knew that it was related to Bella."

Draco had been pondering this strange occurrence as well and the only theory that he could come up with was that perhaps the amber stone he gave Bella for her birthday had some kind of protection spell casted on it after all.

Jacob shook his head, "Come on you limy bastard. We'd better get off. Charlie's expecting us."

The two got into Jacobs car and continued inane chatter and casual insults until they reached the Swan house.

"Somethings wrong." Jacob exclaimed all of a sudden putting his foot to the break just before they reached the house. "I can smell vampire."

Draco grew suddenly alert, remembering the redheaded vampire that Jacob had been hunting.

Looking out the window he notice a car parked outside of the house.

"That car belongs to the Cullens!" He remarked.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: just so you knows, chapter seven has been updated. So if you haven't read the second part of chapter seven, please go back and read it.**

Chapter eight – Aro

"We should get out of here." Jacob said.

"Wait!"

"Wait? Why?"

"That could be Edward."

"All the more reason to get out of here."

"There might be something wrong."

"Dray, if you go in there you could get hurt."

"I trust Edward not to hurt me." Draco said sincerely.

"I don't. Look what he did to Bella. And besides what if it's not Edward."

"Well, if it's not I have my big scary man wolf best friend to protect me." Draco grined jumping out of the car.

Jacob sighed and followed behind him.

When Draco reached the front door it was unlocked. "Hello?" he called pushing it open.

There was movement form the living room and the lights came on, illuminating a familiar vampire. It was not Edward but Draco dis recognise the pixy like vampire from school.

"Alice?" it wass the first time he had ever spoken to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella. I came to see if she is alright. I saw here jump of that cliff."

"You saw?" Jacob growled, coming in behind Draco.

Draco noticed Alice bare her teeth at the Native American and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"I mean I heard about it. What happened?"

"She was cliff diving." Draco explained.

"Cliff diving?" Alice exclaimed, "What a stupid thing to die over."

"Die? Bella's not dead."

"What?"

"I saved her." Jacob boasted, "It's all your fucking brother's fault in the first place. Driving Bella mad enough to jump of in the first place."

"Oh my god." Alice said angrily, "You're the reason I can't see her."

"What the fuck does that mean. I saved her life whilst you and your coven just fucked off."

Alice wasn't paying attention. Her eyes became unfocused for a moment before she asked. "Where is she now?"

"She's gone to live with her mother in Jacksonville."

"I still can't see her." Alice said like that made sense to either of the boys.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"It means that Jacob is in Bella's immediate future. Are you planning on seeing her?"

"No, I'm on patrol tonight." The Native American replied his dark eyes staring untrustingly and relentlessly at the small vampire woman.

"Patrol, what's that?"

"None of your goddamn business." Jacob spat.

"This is important. Bella could be in danger."

Jacob remained silent.

"He's hunting for vampires." Draco said and Jacob's icy glare turned to the young blond. "Some redheaded vampire has been looking for something in forks."

"Victoria!" Alice said, "She must be looking for Bella. She intends to kill her in retribution for Edward killing her mate. She must be going to Jacksonville to find her. And if the wolves are following her then that's why I can't see her future."

"Future?" Draco and Jacob say at the same time."

"Jacob you need to get to Jacksonville now. You need to protect her from Victoria."

Draco saw all the muscles in Jacob's body twitching as he looked at the vampire suspiciously. "Come on Draco let's get out of here."

"No. I need Draco."

"What? I'm not leaving Draco here alone with you."

"I won't harm Draco. I promise."

"Your promise means nothing to me bloodsucker."

Alice's eyes narrow in frustration. "Look wolf boy, I signed the treaty. I'm not going to hurt Draco and if I do you can come rip me apart or whatever. But right now Bella is in imminent danger and she need's your protection."

Jacob turned to his friend. "Go. I'll be fine." Draco said.

Jacob hugged his friend. "Be safe," he said and then left, almost running out of the door.

"What do you need me for?" Draco asked Alice after a moment.

"I need your help to save Edwards life!" she said.

"What?" Draco exclaimed, "why me?"

"I came for Bella. But if she's in Jacksonville I don't have time to get her. Anyway, I get the feeling that you will be more than adequate for my plan to work." Draco thought he saw a small smile pull across Alice's features but it was soon goon and replaced my worry. "Will you help be save by brother's life?"

Edward may be a vampire and he may have broken his cousin's heart but Draco didn't think he deserved to die. "Yes. I will." He agreed.

"Good. Where's your passport?"

What do I need my passport?"

"I'll explain everything in the car. But time is of the essence, Draco."

"Right." Everything Draco had was packed in a few bags in the back of Jacobs's car, "Shit, I left it in Draco's car."

Alice is suddenly gone and it takes a moment for Draco to realise she had moved out of the front door and on the road. Draco followed after her at human pace.

As soon as he got out of the door he saw Alice standing at the back of Jacob old car, he heard the creaking or metal as she ripped through the boot lock and then she was suddenly standing in front of Draco holding the two bags full of his worldly positions.

"Did you just break into Jacobs's car?"

"I'll pay to get it fixed when we get back." She replied casually, "Quickly grab your passport and a change of clothes and let's hit the road."

As soon as the unlikely pair were on the road, traveling faster than Draco felt comfortable, Alice began to explain.

"You already know that my family and I are vampires. So I won't explain that."

Draco nods his head in agreement.

"But what you might not know is that some of us have unique abilities that aren't shared by all vampires."

"You mean like Edwards ability to read minds?" Draco asked

"Yes exactly." The small vampire looked at Draco with a smirk. "Well, I also have an ability. I can see the future."

"Ok." Draco replied simply.

"You're not surprised."

"I've met people who could to see the future before. In fact, I'm not so bad at reading tea…" Draco shut himself up realising he was giving away information about his past. With all these magical things happening around him I was sometimes hard to remember that no one knew he was a wizard.

"Reading tea leaves is nonsense." Alice chuckled and Draco's heart rate lowered a little. If anyone found out he was a wizard not only would Draco be in trouble of discovery by the dark lord but so would they be in danger form the dark lord as well. "I can see many multiple futures based on people's decisions and unfortunately after my vision of Bella jumping of that cliff Edward has decided to kill himself."

"Kill himself?" Draco almost gasped. He didn't know Edward that well. But he didn't seem like the type to kill himself. And you want me to help stop him?"

"Yes." Alice confirmed.

"But how. I'm only human. Edward is a vampire! How am I supposed to stop him?"

"For one, he can't read your mind. If I try and stop Edward he will hear me coming and expedite his plans. You can get to him before he does anything. And secondly, you seem to have a unique power over Edward himself." Alice grinned again like she was smiling at an inside joke that Draco was yet to be let in on. "I think if anyone can talk Edward down it will be you."

"Right." Draco said, not having the same confidence in himself that Alice seemed to. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Vollteria, Italy."

"Italy?" Draco almost choked. Going back to Europe was almost a suicide mission for him, "Why the hell are we going to Italy."

"It's where Edward plans to die."

"What he can't kill himself on this continent?"

"As you may be aware, vampires are pretty tough. A vampire who wants to die can't end his own life, so Edward has gone to a coven of vampires called the Volturi. They are the most powerful coven in the world and they inforce the vampiric laws, the most important of which is to remain hidden from humankind."

Draco noded his head in understanding.

"Edward is planning on asking the Volturi to end his life. However, they consider vampire life sacred and will only kill as punishment for breaking the law. When the Volturi deny Edward's request he will show his true nature to the humans and then the Volturi will be forced to take his life. Luckily for us this gives us enough time to get to Edward and stop him before he tries."

"Right, what do I have to do to stop him?"

"You must convince him that Bella is still alive, of course."

Draco knew that once he was back in Italy, if the Dark Lord was looking for him he would hardly have minutes left to live but for some reason something was pulling him to help save Edward even if it meant risking his own life.

The drive to the airport was short, especially at the speed Alice was maintaining but the flight from the US to Italy was long and draining and Draco barely managed to catch a half hour sleep.

Alice quickly acquired a car once they reached their destination and on the last stretch of the journey the two finalised the details of their plan.

Halfway through a sentence Alice cut off and her eyes became distant. "The Volturi have denied Edwards request. He's planning to expose himself to the humans by showing them his skin at midday when the sun is highest in the sky."

Draco had read about how vampire's skin transformed in the sun and thought of no better or more conspicuous way that a vampire could reveal its true unnatural existence.

"He'll do it underneath the clock-tower. You need to get to him before he steps out of the shadows or there'll be no hope for him. The Voltari will stop him before he can expose himself. "

"Ok," Draco said a little meekly.

Alice continued to speed through the Italian countryside. Draco kept cheeking the clock on his phone, watching as the numbers slowly crept towards 12:00.

Eventually the old, Italian town appeared on the horizon but this did nothing to elevate the mounting tension that Draco felt in his chest.

Alice sped into the town, no change in her speed until she reached the heart, where she was suddenly blockaded by throngs of people wearing red.

"What's going on?" Draco asked as Alice bleared the car horn and continued driving as fast as she could without running over any pedestrians.

"It's St. Markus day festival. The day that celebrates that St. Markus, who killed all the vampires in Vollteria."

Alice suddenly braked. "Draco," she said, "if I go any further Edward will hear me. You have five minuets to get to him. Remember, head for the clock-tower."

Draco gave a curt not in understanding and then jumped out of the car breaking into a sprint. He headed further into the town almost nocking people out of the way. Looking left and right he frantically searched for the tell-tail signs on the clock-tower. The young blond's lungs were starting to burn with excursion and just as he was about to stop to catch his breath he turned a corner and saw the clock-tower. It stood reaching high into the sky just across the square. Hundreds of people stood in his path. The minute hand at one minuet to twelve.

Draco took a gulp of air and sprinted straight into the crown, pushing and shoving people out of the way. Halfway through the square stood an ornate fountain but he didn't let is stand in his way. Skipping over the small wall he continued running through the shallow pool.

The crowd was slightly thinner on the other side and through a gap between the masses of red, standing in the doorway to the clock-tower, Draco saw a man he hadn't seen in over half a year. Edward had removed his shirt to reveal a slight but toned body and his futures were almost more beautiful than Draco had remembered even though they were twisted into an expression of pain.

The loud sound of the clock-tower bell rung as the clock struck midday. Draco noticed every muscle in Edwards's hard body tense as he prepared to step out of the shadows into the square.

"No!" Draco heard himself scream as he smashed into the crowd of red clad people once again, sprinting as fast as he ever had toward the beautiful creature.

"Edward stop!" He pleaded as his body finally slammed into the body of the vampire. Even with all his force Edward's statue like body made no step backwards.

"Heaven?" The vampire asked himself in low velvet tones wrapping his arms around the blond.

"No Edward, you are still alive" Draco says frantically. "Bella is still alive. You need to get back inside before someone sees."

"Draco?" the vampire opens his eyes and looks at his would be saviour, "Draco, I killed Bella I don't deserve to live."

"I'm telling you Edward she is still alive! Now move back!" Draco see's the sadness in Edwards's eyes. The vampire doesn't believe him. "Edward look into my mind." Draco lowers the barrier he had been holding up all this time. Draco thinks about that day that Bella jumped of the cliff. About Jacob explaining how he saved her and about the text Draco had received from the girl, proving she still lived.

"Bella's alive!"

Draco looked back to the vampire and saw the happy expression in his features and a dazzling smile gracing his lips. Then as the rays of the sun began to edge over Edward's hairline, the most beautiful rays, like demons in sunlight, bounced of the vampire's pale, beautiful skin. Draco with no thought of regard for himself and only Edwards's protection in his mind, mustered all the energy in his body and pushes both hands against Edward's chest. A sudden well of magic deep from inside Draco's heart forced is way from his chest, burning along every vein in his body, culminating in his fingertips. The force of the magic pushed against the vampire's marble body sending both wizard and vampire hurtling through the doors of the clock-tower and crashing into its stone floor.

Draco felt a ringing in his ears form the over exploitation of his magic. He was laying on top of Edward still embraced in his arms. As Draco pushed to get up, the vampire's arms grew loose allowing the blond up to his feet. Edward followed stepping out of the dent his body had made in the stone tiles.

"What was that Edward asked?" His golden eyes boring into Draco's.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too. You weren't moving." Draco insufficiently explained.

Before Edward could clarify his question, the sound of footsteps filled the hallway as two figures stepped out of a door at the far end.

"We need to get out of here." Edward whispered moving close to Draco's side.

"Aro has requested your presence." one of the figures said as they approached. Now they were close Draco could see the pale skin and blood red eyes of the vicious human killing vampires that he had seen drawings of in his magical creatures textbook.

"No laws have been broken." Edward replied confidently, remaining still.

The sound of another door opening couldn't pull Draco's eyes away from the approaching creatures.

A familiar voice came from beside the young wizard, "as long as it's just a request then we refuse." Alice said. As the figures bared their teeth in annoyance she continued, "No need to turn this into a fight. Draco could feel Edward tense beside him as he undoubtedly braced his muscles to fight.

Out of seemingly nowhere a younger female voice suddenly rang out saying, "What's taking so long. Aro is waiting."

Draco noticed what seemed to be a small, young woman, with childlike features, standing in the doorway at the far end of the hall, which the other two vampires had entered from before.

One of the closer vampires passed Edward a shirt with a smirk on his face before the two turned and headed back the way they had come.

Edward slipped the shirt on quicker than made Draco feel comfortable. "Come on lets go." he said putting his arm around Draco's shoulders.

"Wait!" Draco said, "I thought you said we had to get out of here."

"I did, but no one argues with Jane." Edward replied solemnly.

Draco's eyes moved back to where the woman was standing in the doorway and allowed Edward's arm at the back of his shoulders to guide him forwards. Alice following shortly behind.

The five vampires and Draco made their way down a spiral staircase and then along a dark corridor.

Edward talked to Draco as they walk.

"We're being taken to see Aro, the leader of this coven." He explained.

"What does he want with us?"

"I do not know."

The group reach a reception desk, behind which sat a woman. She did not have the scarlet eyes of the vampires nor their pale skin and Draco realised she was human.

"Aro is expecting you downstairs." She said, gesturing towards a nearby lift.

All six of the party enter. The lift travels down one floor and they exit into a large high walled marble room, which was well lit by the sun coming through ancient skylights set into the walls close to the ceiling. At the back of the room there were steps that led to a stage, upon which stood three chairs. In each chair sat a red eyed vampire with chalk white skin. And at the base of the stairs and around the room stood other vampires not looking quite as impressive or sinister as the other three. They were the Volturi.

"Edward, Alice. So good to see you." the vampire in the middle chair rose as he greeted the Cullen siblings. He had long dark hair and his high voice sent shivers down Draco's spine

"Aro, no law has been broken today. No human saw my true skin. Our secret had been kept." Edward said.

"Show me." The vampire demanded.

Edward, slightly reluctantly, moved away from Draco, towards Aro, and placeed his hand in to the other vampire's waiting plam.

"Aro can read the mind of those he touches." Alice whispered into Draco's ear from his right as explanation.

Aro's cold eyes suddenly locked onto Draco's.

"Draco. Not the one you came here to die for but, none the less, important enough in your heart to live for." The sound of words were vile as they slip through the older vampires teeth. "And like his cousin he posses the power to block your thoughts. I wonder if he is immune to my powers as well."

Aro released his grip on Edward and held his hands out towards Draco instead. Edward noded his head towards the Vulturi leader in a command for Draco to move over to him.

Draco tentatively made his way over to Aro. The vampire took his hand but Draco's occlumency barrier was still raised and his mind remained oblivious to Aro.

Aro let out a shrill laugh, amusement dancing in his eyes and Draco pulled his hand out of the vile man's icy gasp.

"I wonder," Aro continued, "If the boy is immune to all are powers." He looked around to the other vampires to gauge their reactions borfee continuing, "Jane?"

"No!" Edward yelled rushing towards the offending vampire.

"Pain." Draco saw Jane mouth and Edward was suddenly on the floor his features twisted in agony and his voice slightly whimpering.

Seeing his friend in pain Draco yelled, "Stop it." When nothing happened, he ran between Edward and Jane. "Stop!" he pleaded.

"Jane." Is all Aro said and the whimpering noises coming from Edward stoped.

"It's fine Edward." Draco consoled his newly reacquainted friend, and then a little more cheekily, "I can take a bit of pain." He glareed at the ancient vampire in defiance.

Aro looked to Jane. Jane mouteds the words again, "pain."

A vicious cream ripped out of Draco as his whole body was suddenly of fire, his skin blistering and burning, his blood boiling and his insides screaming as they are clawed at. The blond drops to the floor crying.

"Stop it now!" Edward's voice bellowed through the hall.

The pain left Draco's body instantly and both Alice and Edward were crouched over his body.

Alice pulled Draco to his feet as Edward confronted Aro, His eyes bleeding murder as he spoke. "You've had your fun Aro, now let us go." he demanded.

"Edward, Alice you are free to go. Neither of you have broken the law. However, Draco is a human, who knows of our existence. He must die. Felix."

The largest of the vampires in the room started towards Draco but before he had taken two steps Edward flew towards him preventing him from getting any closer as he slammed him into the ground.

Draco can feel all the muscles in Alice body tense but she remained where she was, holding Draco steady.

The two vampires spin around the room fighting faster than Draco can comprehend and almost in a moment Felix gained the upper hand and had Edward in a headlock. The larger vampire squeezed and the sound of Edwards head slowly tearing away from his body echoed around the room.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Draco yelled his mind panic stricken and his body coursing on adrenalin.

Aro raised his hand, Felix stopped squeezing and the sound of tearing vampire flesh ceased.

Suddenly and idea came to Draco. He looked to Alice out of the corner of his eye, seeing her eyes unfoucs and the refocus in a moment. The pixy like vampire looked to him, her eyes wide but after a moment she gave a slight nod. Draco took this as a go ahead for the plan and squeezed her hand in acknowledgment.

"Please don't hurt him." Draco said moving forward very slowly towards Aro, Alice still supporting him by the shoulders.

"Please let us go. I promise I won't reveal you secret to anyone."

"I'm sorry young Draco. But the law is the law. Humans cannot know about our existence."

Draco continued to inch his way towards Aro. Reaching Aro, however, is not his intended aim.

"Ok, well before I die will you let be say just one thing?"

"Tell me human boy, I'm growing weary of this conversation.

Draco says the words very slowly and precisely, as if talking to a child.

"I'm. Not. Human." Draco is only a foot away from Edward by this point. Aro's eyebrow raises in question at this statement.

"Then my dear boy, tell me, what are you?"

"A wizard." Draco almost whispered under his breath and a second later, as Aro's features turn into a frown, the young wizard dove towards Edward, Alice grabbed onto one of Draco's sleeves and the moment the blond makes contact with the amber eyed vampire, three vampires and one wizard vanish, leaving behind a room full of confused vampires and their three furious ancient masters.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: a long note about the time of year. I've mentioned in the previous chapter that the story is well into the summer holidays (I'm not sure if this is the case in eclipse at this point in the story). I've realised Draco should have turned seventeen sometime in the last year and according to google his birthday is on the fifth of June. So let's say that this is sometime at the end of June/ beginning of August and Draco is now seventeen (so the ministry is not tracing appiration and now Draco is safe to use magic without being caught).**

 **Additionally, Bill and Fluer's wedding took place on the 1** **st** **of august this year (hints perhaps?)**

 **This all may be written into the story once it's finished and I can retrospectively correct plot holes!**

Chapter nine

 _It had been a week since Draco had Asked Granger for help. They had been meeting every night after curfew to plan Draco's daring escape into the muggle world and tonight was the night of finalising the details before the big show the next morning._

 _"_ _So you know what you are doing?" Granger asked._

 _"_ _Yes." Draco confirmed._

 _"_ _You've memorised the recipe."_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _And collected all the ingredients you will need?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Good. You are all set for tomorrow. I'm off to bed then."_

 _"_ _Thank you Granger."_

 _"_ _You're welcome Draco. I'll see you tomorrow morning in potions class." The young witch bid farewell and slipped out of the door._

 _Draco gathered his belongings and left too, the door vanishing into the brickwork behind him as the room of requirements concealed itself._

 _Draco was hardly able to sleep that night, the anticipation of fleeing the only world he knew both exhilarating and terrifying._

Silence in the swan house was broken as three vampires and a wizard appeared out of thin air into Draco's bedroom.

In the confusion Edward had managed to break out of Felix's hold and Alice, having anticipated the apparition, quickly moved into action wrapping her legs around the foe vampire's neck and swiftly pulling it form his body with the terrible sound of vampire flesh ripping.

Edward soon joined in, helping Alice to dismember the body and Draco, exhausted form the over exertion of using wandless magic, passed out.

後で

Sometime later Draco woke up to a concerned looking Edward hovering over him. "Draco!" he said, noticing the young blond was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Drained." The Wizard replied, punctuating the remark with a yawn.

"Do you need more rest?" Edward asked, something in his tone sounded urgent.

"No." Draco lied, sitting up. "Is there something the matter?"

Edwards amber eyes flickered with indecision for a moment before he replied, "Yes. Aro is angry. We revealed the location of the Volturi to a Human. Alice has seen his decision. He is coming to kill you for knowing their secret and us for breaking the law. We don't have much time. They will be here by tomorrow morning. We have to escape and go into hiding."

Draco took a moment to process this information. "I'm sorry." He finally replied.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For ruining your lives. It seems to be a habit I can't break."

Edward looked confused and then shook his head, "Alice is waiting in the car. We have to go." Edward had already packed Draco a bag and they were soon out of the door.

"What about Charlie?" Draco asked once he had all but been stuffed into the passenger seat by a hasty Edward.

"Give me your phone." Edward demanded from the back seat. Draco complied.

"There," Edward said after fiddling with it for a second. "I've sent him a message. It will have to suffice for now."

Alice, who was driving, said, "Draco you should rest."

"I'm not tired." Draco lied again but had fallen asleep before Alice had made it to the main road out of town.

後で

Draco awoke to Edward watching over him again, this time standing in the corner of an unfamiliar room like a statue.

"How are you feeling." The beautiful statue asked after a moment.

"Better." Draco replied truthfully.

"Ok." Edward replied, and continued, "I think we need to talk."

"Where are we?" Draco ignored the vampire.

"Somewhere safe, for now." Edward moved slowly over to the bed and sat of its edge. Draco moved to sit up. "I was worried. You were asleep for a long time and I couldn't see your dreams. Although Carlisle kept assuring me you were fine, just sleep deprived." Edwards hand touched Draco's, as it rested on the bed sheets. It was cold and it made Draco shiver. Edward pulled it away quickly.

"How long was I asleep?"

"17 hours."

"Wandless magic is draining."

"Right. So, you're a wizard?"

"You don't know about wizards?"

"Should I?"

"I thought you might. I mean Wizards know about Vampires hence why our first meeting was so…intense. I would have thought out existent would be mutually known but avoided due to are ability to destroy one another."

"I spoke to Carlisle, he hasn't every even hear rumours of Wizards and he has been alive a long time."

"It guess maybe the Volturi thought it best to hide itself from the wizarding world and keep its subjects in the dark about it as well." Draco conjectured.

"The Wizarding world?"

"It's where I come from."

Edward became silent for a moment, contemplating, before saying, "I need to go. Carlisle is calling me."

"Wait." Draco demanded as Edward stood up. "Let me come with you."

"No, you should rest."

"I don't want to be left out of this Edward. I caused this problem and I want to help fix it."

"There's nothing you can do."

Draco scowled at the vampire. Edward sighed and gave in. "Ok, you should change. I'll be waiting outside." Edward stepped out of the room.

Draco looked down and realised that someone had change him into his pyjamas.

All Cullen eyes were on Draco as his stepped into the adjacent room, some furious, some worried and some curious. They were all gathered around the small coffee table in what Draco assumed was a cheap hotel room.

Carlisle spoke first, "The Volturi have caught our scent. It will be less than five hours till they get here. We need to figure out a way of travel where they can't track us."

"Flying is the only option." Esme said.

"They will be able to track us electronically." Alice contested.

"There is no way to outrun the Volturi." Edward said solemnly.

"I have an idea." Draco suddenly pitched in.

All eyes moved to Draco. "You have an idea?" Rosalie scoffed.

Draco looked to Edward as the person in the room he trusted the most, "This may sound odd to you, but I have a plan that might stop Aro or maybe deter him for trying to kill us.

"This should be good." Rosalie said, but only loud enough for the vampires in the room to hear.

"Did you ever go to that Native American museum?"

"You mean the one we went to on a field trip sophomore year?" Emmet asked.

"Yes. There was something there. Something powerful among one of the expositions. Something like a wand. If I could get it I would have the means to take out a fair few vampires without much risk to my safety."

A chuckle comes from Rosalie, "You want to use a magic wand to defeat the Volturi?" She asked incredulously, "He really does think he's a wizard doesn't he. Edward, you have an incredible knack for always choosing the crazy ones."

"Shut up, Rosalie." Edward hisses.

Draco runs through was Rosalie just said, "You don't believe I'm a wizard?" he asks Rosalie.

"Of course not. Wizards don't exist. Edward is just trying to humour you because he thinks you're having some kind of mental break or something after dealing with Aro. If you ask me crazy is just something that runs in the family."

Draco ignores Rosalie's scathing words and Emmets subsequent remonstrating and turns to Edward. "You don't believe me when I say I'm a wizard?" he asked.

"Don't listen to Rosalie. Of course I do." Draco could tell through Edwards dark eyes that he was lying.

"You're lying," Draco moved from the living room area back into the adjacent bedroom in order to try and collect himself. Edward not believing him made him deeply angry, especially after his risked his life returning to Europe and further so by using magic there.

Edward followed close behind him and as Draco turned to look at the Vampire he could feel a bolt of anger well up inside him like he hadn't experience since he left the wizarding world. But before any words passed his lips, a sudden and unexpected wave of calm overcame his body and all the anger he had for Edward at that moment dissipated.

Instead of angry words Draco simply said, "How can you not believe me.?"

"I believe you think you are a wizard."

"Well, how do you explain how we got from Italy to forks in a blink of an eye then?"

"Many vampires have special abilities. I've heard rumours of teleportation as one. Perhaps someone in the Volturi wanted us to escape. Or perhaps someone outside the Volturi who don't agree with their practices might be more likely."

"You believe there is some unknown vampire with the ability to transport themselves from place to place but you won't except that I have the ability to possess and control magic."

"Draco, you're right. You being a Wizard may be just as likely as any other scenario I have come up with to explain how me transported from Italy to Washington but it still doesn't change that fact that I am not willing to let you go back to go back to the place so close to where Aro is hunting for you just so you can obtain an item that may or may not give you magical powers."

It seemed Edward could not accept Magic as a feasible explanation to how Draco had brought the three back to North America of as the answer to stopping Aro and Draco could understand this. Such a change in one's perspective of the world is hard to accept. Draco also understood that he had to make Edward believe him or sooner or later they were all going to meet unpleased ends at the hands of the Vampire royalty.

"Edward, look." is all Draco requested before bringing down a few walls in his expertly built mind block and letting Edwards see a select few memories.

 _Draco was walking into Ollivanders, something he had been dreaming about ever since he was small. His father was waiting outside, talking to someone important. The walls were piled seemingly impossibly high with wand boxes, all giving of wisps of golden magic in their impatience to find their masters._

 _"_ _How can I help you, young sir?" asked the elderly owner of the shop, Ollivander._

 _Draco made sure to speak in his most demeaning tone, imitating the way his father would speak, "I'm here to purchase a wand! I want your best one. I don't care how much it costs."_

 _The old man smiled, "I see." He said, "Let me have a look."_

 _The shop keeper went through a few wands but none of them felt right and Draco, not having to usually wait for things to take such a long time, quickly grew impatient._

 _"_ _No, not this one either!" he shoved the wand back into the old man's hands, "Do you even know what you are doing?"_

 _The man gave the boy a disapproving look before reaching for a rather raggedy looking box, "I think this wand would suit you. It has always been picky and has always found fault with every customer who's held it."_

 _Seeing the appearance of the box, Draco's first instinct was to refuse but the wisps of magic emanating from the box seemed to be different to the rest in a way that Draco could not quite describe._

 _The old man took the wand from the box and, unlike its casing, it was smooth and black and elegant, just as Draco had envisioned is wand might look like. He took hold of the powerful object and knew that it was the one._

 _xXx_

 _Draco was in second year, dulling with Potter in the great hall, using charms and spells he thought so impressive when he was younger but now knew to be little more than child's play._

 _xXx_

 _Draco was in fifth year, he never really gave much credit to studying or those that did, but even Draco could see that Umbridge's circular was hippogriff shit. He had a house elf sneak in and out of the school grounds with dark arts books every now and again and was actually finding himself enjoying learning new spells._

 _On this particular occasion he was reading a chapter on how wizards had defended themselves against vampires. There were wards to make oneself invisible to the vampire's heighted senses. Bolts of lightning that one could shoot out of one's wand to bring a vampire to its knees and even a complex string of spells which if completed correctly with rip the limbs from a vampire and set the body alight. 'Father will be so proud when he sees what I can do.' Draco thought to himself._

Draco reconstructed the walls around his mind and looked to Edward. "Is that enough to convince you?" he asked, pleadingly.

"Ok," Edward sighed, unnatural for a vampire but a habit he had picked up none the less in his many years around humans, and after a long moment replied. "Even if what you are showing me is true, I still won't let you put yourself in harm's way for my benefit."

"Edward, this isn't just about you! I didn't escape from England just to be on the run. And what about your family. They never asked for this. I can stop Aro as long as I can get my hands on a wand. But I can't do it alone. And if worst come to worst and I am just delusional then, well, I'm sure you'll come up with a plan."

"Ok," Edward finally conceded, "But we need to plan down to every minute detail. I won't let Aro harm you."

Edward and Draco made their way back into the main room to a bunch of disbelieving Vampires and one very smiley Alice.

"I can't believe you are actually agreeing to this," Rosalie said exasperated, "Have you gone mad."

"I have to say, Edward, this seams foolish." Carlisle concurred.

"We can't just keep running from this, if what Draco is saying is true, and trust him enough to believe in him, we can stop Aro. The Vulturi have been in power long enough and we have a chance to defeat him. He's going to catch up to us eventually either way so let's meet him on out terms."

"And what happens when Draco's magic wand plan doesn't work?" Rosalie askes in disbelief.

"I have a Plan." Edward replies with a small smirk.

"Oh don't worry Carlisle, it'll all turn out for the best. I've seen it." Alice came to her Brothers defence. And with Alice's stamp of approval, and a little for argument from Rosalie, Edward began to lay out his plan.

A couple of hours later the Cullens left the hotel room each with a part to play in Edward's plan. Edward, Draco and Alice were to journey to the Native American museum and recover the magical artefact just as Draco had suggested.

The three had a long journey ahead of them, seeing as they had just spent sixteen hours trying to get as far away as possible from the place they were now heading back to.

"Alice, why did you lie to Carlisle?" Edward asked as he drove the car at incredible speed down the highway, "I can see that your vision shows us obtaining the artefact that Draco desires but you cannot yet see past that event."

"I saw that you have come to trust him, and if you trust him then I don't need my powers to see the future, Edward. And besides, if _this_ eventuality is a certain then we must survive this." Alice shows him a memory of a vision that Edward had already run though his mind a thousand times. The vampire shoots his sister a deadly look that would make any human shiver but only made Alice chuckle.

Draco woke up part way into the journey and, despite the young wizard's protests, Edward pulled into the next service station to allow Draco some human necessities. Once they were stocked up with food and back in the car, Alice found it upon herself to try and pass the time, and to perhaps help along her vision of the future that Edward detested so much, by asking Draco some rather personal questions.

"Alice." Edward warns before she even begins.

"So, vampires can't read your mind?" She asked much to Draco's bewilderment. "Has that got something to do with you being a wizard?"

"It's not that I can't read his mind." Edward put in before Draco even had a chance to register the question, "Draco is just blocking me from it."

"Oh, that must frustrate you even more." Alice laughed, "Knowing that all those secrets are there for the taking but being held just out of your reach."

That left Edwards speechless and gave Draco the chance to speak. "Well, I've already broken all the rules so I might as well tell you. Wizards have the capability to read one another's minds. Sometimes it's a natural ability but usually it is induced by magic. Before I escaped England I learnt to block my thoughts from such mind reading techniques so as to keep my desire to leave hidden. When I first felt Edward in my mind I thought a wizard had come to find me so I put the barrier up and when I found out it was Edward and not a wizard I didn't much want a vampire in my mind either." Alice laughed at this.

"So Edward has never read your mind?" Alice continued.

"Well, I have let him in on occasion, usually only to communicate, and I can only keep the barrier up when I'm conscious."

"Ooo, seen any interesting dreams?" Alice directed this at her brother. This brought Draco's library dream, all those months ago, fresh to his mind and a bush crept over his pale cheeks.

"Alice that's enough." Edward said, Draco assumed Edward must have been thinking of the same Library dream, but who knows how many of Draco's dreams Edward had seen. Even ones that Draco would not remember.

"Must have been a very interesting dream." Alice giggled but did not speak of the subject again.

The three lapsed into silence as the road stretched out in front of them and Edward turned his music on and let it fill the small space inside the car. After a few hours Draco started to become restless and Edward realised Draco's ability to remain in one position for a long period of time is limited compared to that of a vampires. After wrestling with his want to get his family out of danger as soon as possible against his worry for Draco's wellbeing, he decided to pull off the highway and make his way up the road until he came across a grassy area with picnic benches meant for hikers.

The place was empty and the sky was overcast so it was perfect for a short break.

"What's going on?" Draco asked a little worriedly as the car pulled to a stop.

Without replying Edward got out of the car, quicker than a human ever could, and opened Draco's door. "You need to eat lunch." He said by way of explanation.

"I can eat it in the car." Draco said a little determinedly.

As Edward was about to rebut Draco's protests Alice appeared by his side. "I need to eat lunch too and I can't do that in the car."

Draco looked to Alice, and her bright gold eyes, suspiciously but after a moment conceded and got out of the car. Edward grabbed a sandwich from the boot, Alice blurred off into the distance on the hunt for a snack and Draco headed for a Bench.

Edward sat down opposite Draco and watched him eat for a while.

"You don't need to eat?" Draco asked looking at Edward.

"No, I'm fine." He replied, and then after a moment, "Draco, I want to thank you. You risked your life to save mine coming to the place of the Volturi and now you're risking your life again for my family."

"I know. It's very out of character for me. But I couldn't let you just go and kill yourself. Bella would have killed me." Draco joked.

Edwards face grew a little darker and Draco realised it's the first time Bella has been brought up between them since they had returned. Draco also realised he was meant to be annoyed at Edward for abandoning her in the first place.

"Edward, why did you leave?" Draco asked solemnly, putting down his sandwich as his eyebrows drew together.

"I thought it would hurt less if I just left." Edward answered.

"Hurt who less? Bella? She was in agony. And you must have been too if you were willing to force the Volturi to kill you."

"I was trying to do the right thing. Being away from the person I love was painful but I couldn't be with them either. It would have hurt Bella too much and I didn't want to make the same mistake twice. I fell in love too quickly and I didn't realise my mistake until to late. When I had heard that Bella had killed herself I couldn't stand my shame and I tried to end it. But when you came to save me, when I realised I didn't have to feel shame for Bella's death and that she was going to lead a life despite my interference, I gave into my selfishness and in that moment I decided to give into my heart. I'm back now and I'm not going to run away anymore.

Draco didn't quite understand what Edward was saying "I'm confused. You stayed away from Bella because you loved her? What mistake were you trying to avoid? Why did it take you nearly dying to figure out you feelings for Bella? I thought it was pretty obvious."

Edward chuckled, "Of course you'd think it was Bella. Do you remember when I first knocked on your bedroom door? You said it was a bit strange for me to be calling on you at such a late hour. At the time I chalked it up to my vampire outlook on time but I guess looking back on it you were right. I'd never even had the urge to leave Bella's side before that. And then there was the time I gave you Dracula. I told myself I was just trying to be friendly for Bella's sake. It gave me an excuse to come and see you more. And then there was the dream. Of coursed I'd heard peoples thoughts much worse than that all the time but they had always bothered me, even sickened me. But when it came to you I didn't seem to mind. I just let it go as something funny I could tease you about later."

"Edward. What are you talking about?"

"I realised on Bella's birthday. The smell of her blood is so intoxicating to me but my love for her has always stopped me for killing her. But on her birthday when she started bleeding I just wanted to bite. I realised that what was once love had waned and that I had been mistaking love for bloodlust and the reason behind this was because my love had found somewhere else, someone else to belong to. So I left. I was too dangerous around her then. I had made the mistake of falling in love with her and ruining her life and I was not going to do that again. Especially with someone who did not even seem to reciprocate my feelings, despite a few less that appropriate dreams he may have had about me. But then you came. You risked your life to save mine and even after all this time apart I still feel as strongly about you as the day I left. I knew I wasn't making the same mistake. The mistake of blood lust for love. In that moment when I felt you press into me under the clock tower I gave in, I thought perhaps the love I craved was not so impossible after all. There's a chance that we all may die tomorrow and I'm not going to waste my second chance to be with you. I'm not going to let this go unsaid any longer. I love you, Draco Malfoy."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

To say Draco was blindsided by Edward's confession would have been an understatement. Draco was rendered utterly speechless. His mind was spinning with thoughts.

Edward's vampire eyes were fixed on Draco in an unnerving sort of way. A few moments of silence lapsed between the two before Alice appeared out of seemingly no-where.

"We need to keep going." Edward said almost like nothing had happened and stood up.

"Wait." Draco finally responded.

Edward looked to the blond with anticipation.

"You are a selfish prick!" Draco yelled at the vampire before storming away in the opposite direction to where the car had been parked.

Edward followed the wizard and quickly caught up to him.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I know I've been selfish but we really have to keep going. We're all in danger and if we don't get to the museum in time, we're all going to die."

Draco stopped and looked to the vampire, "Ok," he conceded, "But I'm still pissed at you."

The two walked back to the car; Edward speeding ahead to open the door for Draco and Draco resenting the action. Alice was already in the driver's seat and once Draco had clipped his belt into place she pulled out onto the road and continued at vampire speed towards the museum.

The car was filled with dreadful silence and all Draco had to keep him company was Edward's confession cycling through his head, 'I love you, Draco Malfoy.'

No one any had ever said those words to Draco before, not his father, not his mother. Draco wasn't sure he even knew the meaning behind the word love.

Edward was probably expecting some kind of response from Draco other than insulting him but Draco didn't have a response to give. He didn't know if he loved Edward, or anybody for that matter. Hi didn't even know Edward well enough to call him a friend.

Draco had the sudden urge to talk to Jacob about this. Jacob was his closest friend and he sure would have something to say. In fact Draco could probably imagine the response the wolf boy would give him.

"Ew, that's disgusting Draco. He's dead."

Draco smiled at the thought.

"ETA one hour." Alice said, distracting Draco from his thoughts, "Let's go over the plan one last time."

後で

When they arrived at the museum the sun was just starting to set. The two vampires and the wizard made their way to the entrance of the small building. Alice was to wait outside whilst Edward and Draco were to find and acquire the magical item.

Just as the two stepped into the lobby Edward whispered to Draco, "Alice has just had a vision. The Vulturi know we're here. We have twenty minutes until they arrive."

The man at the desk spoke out to the two, "We close in twenty minutes." He said.

"That's fine." Edward replied easily, "We just need a quick look."

"It's this way." Draco said. He had felt the pull of the magic as soon as they had stepped through the door. It didn't take Draco long to find it. It was a staff, as tall as Draco was, it had been escribed with elegant depictions of North American nature and it gave of a deep purple aura.

"The staff." Draco told Edward, pointing to the item on display behind the glass.

"Ok." Edward replied and the two headed back to the entrance.

"That was quick." The man at the desk said as the two passed.

"Just needed to check a date for a history paper." Edward lied casually.

As soon as they were outside the three rushed back to the car. Alice ran round to the driver's seat and Edward opened the door for Draco to get into the back.

"I'll be back in a second." The vampire said, leaving the door open and vanishing. True to his word Edward appeared a moment later, staff in hand shortly followed by the loud shrill of an alarm from the museum.

Edward slipped into the back seat next to Draco, somehow elegantly fitting in the six food staff in as well, and Alice speed of.

As she turned onto the main road Alice said, "We have ten minutes. They have this area surrounded and they've made a barrier in the road."

Panic was starting to settle in. Draco tried his best to centre himself and then let his hand's wrap around the staff. He felt the magic burn through his veins. It was different to the magic he was used to; wilder and less controllable.

Draco ran through the curses to bring down the vampires in his mind a few times and just as he felt the magic start to settle in his limbs Alice brought the car to a screeching halt.

"This is it" she said ominously and got out of the car.

Draco too was about to open his own door when Edward asked him to wait. Draco turned towards the teenage vampire and was meet with icy lips pressed gently against his own warm chapped human lips.

Draco pulled away and Edward apologised, "Sorry," he said, "I couldn't go without at least a kiss."

Draco had never kissed before and he surly didn't want to die without the experience. He leaned back into Edward and their lips pressed together again.

Draco wasn't familiar with how to proceed but when Edwards's lips opened and his tongue began move across Draco's upper lip the wizard pated his own lips and his tongue met with Edwards.

Edward tasted the way he smelt, irresistible. And the way their tongues met sent sparks throughout Draco's body not unlike the way magic did.

The two broke apart and, Edward smiling and his amber eyes bright.

"I just didn't want to die without trying that at least once." Draco said by way of explanation and proceeded to get out of the car, the staff being much more of a hindrance to him that it was for Edward.

Draco looked about himself. Edward and Alice were standing a few meters in front of the car. To either side of them woodland stretched out for who knew how far. In the distance figures were slowly advancing, the vampires no doubt, at an unnecessarily slow speed.

Edward and Alice were talking, not to each other, but in what seemed to be, at least to Draco, as a one sided conversation. Draco realised that they must be talking to the advancing line of vampires, the distance no obstacle for their vampire hearing.

Edward turned to Draco and gave him a pointed look and Draco began to erect a ward that encircled himself, the car and the two vampires. As soon as he was complete he went to stand next to Edward.

Suddenly the line of vampires vanished and appeared again only a few meters ahead of the three. The unnatural action made Draco start and a shot of adrenalin filled his blood stream causing his heart to speed.

A few sniggers came from the line of vampires, perhaps thirty or so, in front of him.

Draco feels a cool hand wrap around his own and he looked down to see Edward's slender fingers entwined with his own, "I won't let anything harm you." the vampire said and Draco looked up to find his sincere eyes looking at him.

Edward gave a nod and Draco nodded back.

Edward turned back to the vampires, Aro stood at the front.

"We have broken no law." Edward began.

"Then why do you run?" Aro replied.

"Alice saw you coming for us, for my family. We ran for survival."

"That mortal that stands beside you. He knows what we are. You allowing this is against the law is it not?"

"He knew of our existence before we met." Edward argued.

"His kind always do." Aro spat.

"His kind?" Edward asked.

"Oh, don't play me the fool Edward Cullen. I saw you three disappear into thin air. You exposed us to a wizard. The one creature capable of destroying our kind. And worse than that, you are cavorting with it, letting it control you. You and your family must be destroyed for your own good. Even you my dear Alice." The last sentence was said with sadness.

Alice shot obscenity back at the vampire king but Aro merely laughed.

"We did not know what he was." Edward tried to defend his family, "Not even Carlisle had heard of wizards being real."

"I'm sorry Edward, but ignorance of a law does not defend the breaking of it.

Aro looked to one of the larger vampires in the group, "Bring me their heads?" he ordered.

Draco felt Edward tense beside him ready to fight. "Don't move." The blond warned him.

Draco moved to stand in front of the two vampires, "I won't let you hurt my friends." Draco said in a voice that sounded a lot braver than he felt.

Aro laughed. A high pitched sound that rattled Draco's bones. "What do you call a wizard without a wand?" he asked and waited for no reply, "Lunch."

The large vampire began to advance on Draco slowly. "I may not have a wand, but I'm still a wizard and I'm not defenceless." And then as quickly as he could manage Draco brought the staff into the air and holding it with both hands called, "tomare!" in a loud voice and brought the staff to the ground.

A wave of power, undoubtedly one only Draco could see, came from the staff and stuck the advancing vampire. The beastly creature froze as if he had turned to ice.

Draco quickly brought the staff around so that it was pointing directly at the creature and sent a curse, which as it hit the vampire in the chest shattered it into hundreds of fragments that spilt over onto the asphalt.

And with a final shout of "Moero!" the vampire fragments burst into flame and the vampire was reduced to ash all in a few seconds.

Through the flames Draco could see the disbelief on Aro's face which was quickly replaced by anger.

"Leave now and promise to never harm the Cullen family and you will live." Draco called over the roaring of the flames.

"Attack." Aro shrieked in response.

The first two vampires to hit the wards felt the shock of a lighting blot and were through back into the crowd of on-coming vampires. Draco was quick to fire the curse at each of them turning them into fragments, each of which caught fire as they fell to the already burning tarmac.

This caused the advancing line of vampires to stop in their tracks. As soon as those first two vampires hit the wards they had dissolved with the energy it took to stop the creatures but the other vampires were not aware of this so remain a cautions distance away from Draco.

Draco repeated his words from before, "Leave now and promise to never harm the Cullen family and I will let live." Draco said one again, this time not just aiming his words at Aro.

There was movement in the line of vampires as someone Draco recognized slipped to the front. Jane.

Draco brought the staff up to point as the tiny vampire but he was too late. "Pain." She said and Draco could feel every nerve in his body fire as if his skin was being peeled off. Draco drooped the staff in his agony and fell to the floor.

"No!" Edward's voice sounded distant in Draco's ears and then as suddenly as it had come the pain was gone.

Edward was the one on the floor now writhing in pain. Draco reached his arm out groping for the staff and as soon as his fingers touched the ancient wood he felt the strength of the magic in his veins once again. The blond shot to his feet in a moment, pointed the staff as the demon girl and cursed. "tokero." The red eyed vampire froze instantly into a statue of ice.

"Edward, now!" he called to the bronze haired vampire on the floor.

Edward was on his feet before Draco could see him move and one swift punch to Jane's torso saw here splinter and spill to the floor like shards of glass which joined the fire.

Jane was out but the jig was up. Edward has surpasses the walls where the ward had once been and now there was nothing between Draco and an army of vampires.

The raw magic of the staff was already starting to have its toll on Draco. The plan was to scare of the Vampires with the first few shots. Such raw power wasn't sustainable and Draco wouldn't even last a few more minutes. But as the vampire line advanced once again Draco wasn't about to just give up.

"Tokero! Tomare!" the wizard screamed, truing the vampires advancing on him into statues. Edward and Alice smashing them to pieces and feeding them to the raging fire all around them.

But there were too many and soon the staff was ripped from Draco's grip and a hand closed around his throat.

Draco closed his eyes in defeat.

After all the effort he went to, to escape the magical world, to escape the Dark Lord, how ironic, he thought, that he should die by the hands of a creature of dark magic.

Draco gave into his fate, in the knowledge that this time he wasn't a coward, that he didn't run away and that he had done everything in his power to try to save his friends and his family.

But the hand never tightened its grip. Instead the terrible screeching of tearing vampire flesh filled Draco's ears and he felt his feet meet the ground. The wizard opened his eyes to the sight of a giant red wolf shaking the remains of vampire flesh from its jowls and saw then turn to black smoke as they hit the ever growing fire.

"Jacob." Draco whispered and the wolf's sensitive ears twitched before its large face turned to look at Draco, but only for a second before he dived after an advancing vampire. The Quileute wolves had come.

The wolves made a quick job of the remaining vampires and the battle was soon won.

Draco felt a rush of relief pass over him like a tension he had been holding since he had fled the wizarding world, without realising, had left him.

Once the fighting had stopped Draco noticed that not only had the wolves come in their defence but also the rest of the Cullen family and a number of golden eyed vampires Draco had not met before.

Edward was by the Wizard's side before Draco could blink. "Are you alright?" He asked, his lips moving slightly too fast.

"I'm fine." Draco said truthfully.

"Your neck," Edward extended his hand but didn't quite touch the skin, "it has been injured."

At its mention, Draco did begin to feel a little ache in the muscles of his neck but he stuck to his claim, "I'm fine." He repeated.

"Drey." A familiar and desired for voice broke Draco from his exchange with the concerned vampire.

The wizard turned to find Jacob advancing on him, he had a cloth wrapped around his waist, perhaps given to him my one of the many vampires around, and was soon enveloped in a warm hug, the staff pressing uncomfortably into his side and his feet lifted from the ground.

Jacob placed his friend back on the ground gently and stepped back.

"You came." The blond stated a little ineloquently.

"Of course I came. When your blood sucker friends showed up in Jacksonville I was a bit sceptical at first but Bella persuaded me to hear them out. And when they explained the situation I couldn't just leave you to become vampire lunch."

Draco felt ineffably grateful to his friend in a way he could not have ever imagined. No one had ever put their lives at risk for a Malfoy before, especially not Draco, but now here were a group of vampires and shapeshifting wolves all fighting for him.

"Thank you." were the only words Draco could find to replied, despite their inadequacy.

"Anytime, blondie."

Despite his previous claims, as the rush of adrenaline began to fade, Draco started to find himself relying on the staff for support more and more.

"I'm sorry to break up this reunion," Edwards's voice broke into the conversation, it seemed a little harsher than normal, "But the fight isn't over. Aro managed to escape during the battle and he will be back with a much stronger force next time. We need to come up with a plan."

"I have a plan." Jacob turned to the vampire, his friend face melting into something vicious and animalistic, "How about I rip your head off."

A growl came deep from Edward's throat.

"Were all on the same team here." Carlisle seemed to step out of nowhere, somehow separating the two teenagers without touching them.

Carlisle had everyone's attention in a way that Draco had only ever seen Professor Dumbledore command before.

"Staying here could prove to be dangerous." Carlisle turned to his son, "Edward you take Draco. We'll meet up on mutual ground and discuss what happens next."

Everyone seemed to follow Carlisle's orders without question, although Jacob needed a nod of encouragement from his friend.

Edward began to guide Draco back to the car but before the vampire could open the passenger seat for him Alice appeared, "Let me take that." She was referring to the staff, "I can keep it safe for you."

Draco didn't really understand why it wouldn't be safe in Draco's hands but he was not going to argue with a being that could predict the future and so handed her the staff.

Edward had soon shuffled Draco into the car and they were on the road. The pair feel into silence and Draco realised that this may not have been the best idea after all. He still had no response for Edward, despite having kissed him just before the battle. He had barely enough time to sort through his thoughts and feelings with the abrupt proposal and all the madness of the day. Draco could hardly even believe that Edward had only confessed his feelings a few hours ago.

Despite Draco's fretting Edward did not try and encourage an answer to his love confession. Maybe Edward was taking the kiss as a response. Draco though he should probably clarify that it was not.

Soon the woodland on either side of them began to fade away. First a few houses dotted here and there and eventually turning into city streets.

Edward suddenly pulled off to the side and stopped the car. The odd pair got out of the car and Draco followed Edward silently to a nearby building.

Draco wasn't paying much attention but when he stepped through the fount door and into the lobby it would have been hard to notice that it wasn't a restaurant.

"Table for two." The vampire said to a waitress who had approached, the first thing he had said in over an hour.

Draco followed the young woman to a table in the corner of the room politely and smiled as she passed him a menu but as soon as she was out of ear shot he shot Edward a glare.

"What are we doing," the blond demanded.

"You need to eat. It's been a long time since lunch and you have been through quite an ordeal."

"What about the others. Discussing the plan."

"Don't worry we'll catch up with them later. You'll be no good to anyone passed out with hunger.

Draco's stomach growled then, luckily for Edward as it forced Draco to concede the argument.

The waitress was soon back and Draco ordered water and the first thing on the menu for himself and Edward ordered the same, although Draco was pretty sure that he wasn't going to eat it.

"You were amazing today." Edward suddenly slipped out as the two were waiting on their order. "You saved me and my family and I own you more that I can ever repay."

Draco had no words to reply so just sat in dumfounded silence.

"I wish you'd tell me what you're thinking. It's frustrating not being able to read your thoughts."

For some reason this was all the trigger Draco needed to let an avalanche of thoughts unleash. "You said, you said that you loved me just a few hours ago. But that's crazy because not only did you use to date my cousin but you're a vampire. And even worse than that, is that no one has ever told me that they love me before and I don't really know if I know what love is to be able to respond. And know I kissed you. But that wasn't a response, to the confession I mean. I don't know why I did it. I guess I just thought were all going to die."

Draco's ramblings stopped as quickly as they came. It was very unlick Draco to let all his thoughts and emotions out so plainly but perhaps the day had had more of a toll on him that he thought or was willing to admit.

"Don't worry Draco," Edward said with a small grin on his perfect face, "I don't expect an answer from you so soon. I'm immortal after all. I have all the time in the world."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've actually had to become a real adult so I was thinking about giving this story up. However, I have a lot of free time in my new job so I might finish this one day after all!**

Chapter eleven

Draco fell asleep in the car but soon Edward was rousing him, caressing his cheek of all things.

Draco pulled away from the touch sharply, the cold hand a shock against his skin. "Don't do that." He glared at the vampire.

"Sorry." The vampire replied but his lips turned up at the corner and Draco knew him to no be sorry at all.

"Where are we?" Draco asked, looking out of the windows of the car.

"This is my house."

Draco took in the grand house stood before him. It was comparable to Malfoy Manor in its size and spender, even if the modern styling of the facade was a stark contrast to his own former home.

"Come on," Edward continued, his amber eyes sparkling, "everyone's waiting."

Draco and Edward manoeuvred out of their respective seats and started towards the house.

A thought occurred to Draco before the pair reached the door and he voiced his worry to Edward.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous coming here? Surely the Volturi know where you live."

Edward hummed, "No matter where we were the Volturi would find us." He replied, "So why not be somewhere comfortable. Anyway, Aro won't be back for a while yet. Not until he is certain he can win the next fight."

Draco nodded in understanding as Edward let him into his house. As the door opened Draco was met by raised voices. It sounded like Jacob and Rosalie were chewing each other out. With their respective wolf and vampire teeth, Draco just hopped not literally.

Draco followed Edward into the living room where all the commotion was coming from. It was a large room but with the number of bodies occupying it, the Cullen's the blond vampires from the fight earlier and Jacob, it seemed a little cramped. As Jacob caught the Wizards eye he stopped mid-sentence to give his friend a toothy grin.

"Draco." He called, "Perhaps you can talk some sense into these corpses." Draco rolled his eyes at the derogatory comment.

"Why? What have they said that is so nonsensical?" Draco asked in response.

"They want to wait! They want to wait until that freak get his army back together and comes to find us. We should attack now. My pack can sniff him out and run him down while he's still on the continent. A have a couple wolves on him as we speak."

"You need to call them off." Alice was speaking this time, "Before they get killed."

Jacob snorts, "The leech doesn't stand a chance against my pack."

"We've been talking in circles," Carlisle stepped in, "I know you find it had to trust us," he's directing this to Jacob, "But we are not deceiving you. Edward," he turned to his son, "Perhaps you can explain to young Draco the situation."

Draco looked to Edward, but the vampire was still looking to his father. "Carlisle, I trust you with my life, you know this, but I have to agree with the Mutt. We have to take Aro out now."

"Hell just froze over." A quip came from Jacob.

"I'm confused," Draco finally stepped in himself, "why wouldn't taking Aro out now, if we have the chance, be a good thing."

"It would be," Rosalie snapped, "if there was a chance. No way could two dogs be a match for the vampire king."

"Thick as she is blonde!" Jacob snapped back.

Rosalie let a low growl come from here throat.

"That's enough." Esme looked pointedly at her daughter.

"Will someone tell me what is sodding going on?" Draco asked, frustrated.

"We have a decision to make." Alice spook up, voice calm as the surface of the black lake on a still day. "If we let the wolves take down Aro now, assuming that they even could, it could cause his brothers to take revenge, and the fight would be immediate and unpredictable and full or rage. And then if the wolves try and fail in their attempt to take out Aro that will be two lives lost and two less in the battle when Aro returns."

"If we let Aro return to the Voltari he will take his time to plan an attack, especially now he knows that we have both the advantage of your power and the wolves. But this will also give us time to plan a counter strike. It could give us weeks or even months to plan and train."

"Can you not see how the events will unfold?" Draco asked Alice wondering why they haven't given her priority with her specific ability.

"I'm afraid that where the wolves are concerned I cannot predict the future. It's all just black. Not even a trace of a hint. But if Jacob calls of his attack on Aro, the future possibility of their involvement will fade and I should be able to predict what will happen next. Time is running out. Jacob says the wolves have almost reached Aro. We need to decide now."

A female vampire Draco had never meet before but recognises somewhat from the brief glimpse he had of her during the earlier fight cuts in "We should have a vote. A representative from each group. Carlisle, you should represent your family and I trust you to speak for my family too."

She waits a moment for Carlisle to respond. He looks to Edward for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry Edward. I vote that the wolves call of the hunt."

"Ok, now you Jacob." The woman says, "You represent the Wolves. Now the Volturi know of your existence they will surely be after your kind as well."

"You vampires have no authority over what my wolves will do but I will agree because I know Draco and I know he, unlike you blood suckers, actually has some sense. I vote let my wolves kill the bastard."

"Ok, that's one against one." she continues. How this woman Draco has never met before wielded so much certainty and hold here is beyond him. "Draco, without you and your magic surly any fight against the Volturi, with or without Aro, will end in death for all of us. Therefor you must represent yourself and decide one way or another. What will you decide?"

Draco looks to Jacob with such certainty on his face and then to Edward. The one time he agreed with Jacob was that Aro needed to be stopped. But then what Alice had said about having time to train and this mystery woman who has stated so plainly the need for Draco in the fight against the vampire king and his madness. If Draco had the time to train perhaps he could become more familiar with the staff and make the fight a fair one.

"I don't know what is best." Draco said, "There's not enough information. But if Alice could see the future I think it would defiantly improve are chances so I vote call of the wolves."

Draco looked to his first true friend and saw the hurt in his eyes. Hurt that quickly morphed into anger. "As I said the wolves listen to me and I'm not calling them off." He growled to the room and then stormed through the group towards the door.

Draco ran after the quick to temper teenager "Jacob please. If you call them off now we will have a better idea or what to expect in the future. It will give me a chance to train my magic."

Jacob stopped in his tracks, "I can't believe you trust those things in there more than me."

"Jacob. I just weighed the options and chose what I thought was best."

"Not just with this! Not just with this decision. You lied to me! You're a wizard. You know my deepest secret. In fact it makes sense now. How you knew what I was. How you forced me to change that time just after I became what I am. But you kept a lid on that fact. You said you had no Idea what caused that explosion."

"Jacob…"

"I thought we were friends. But I guess you trust a bunch of corpses over me." Jacob burst out of the front door before Draco could get a word in. A flash of red caught Draco's eyes as Jacobs huge wolf form barrelled off into the forest surrounding the house.

Draco had a twisting pain in his chest, the likes of which he had only felt once before; when the dark lord asked of him to kill professor Dumbledore.

Draco remained still, the front door still open, staring at the stop where Jacob had vanished in the hopes that he could catch the sight of the giant wolf and explain to his friend why he had to keep his secret. But there was no sign of Jacob.

After a long while he felt the presence of someone standing beside him.

Draco didn't turn to look who it was but when he spoke he knew it was Edward. "Alice says Jacob called of the wolves. She's starting to see Aro's decisions."

Draco didn't respond so the vampire step in front of the wizard, blocking the spot where Jacob had disappeared from view.

"Draco, you're crying." Draco felt a hold hand against his cheek and he looked up into Edwards's vampire eyes.

"You must hate me too. I voted against your wishes." Draco snapped all of a sudden.

"I could never hate you Draco. But I can worry about you. And be wanting Aro gone was a rash decision based on that worry. You and Carlisle were right. Now we have let Aro get away we have more time to plan and train. And as much as it worries me Tanya was right too. You are a vital part to the success of this upcoming war."

"Was my decision worth alienating my closest friend?"

"Don't mind Jacob any attention. He's a hot head. He's probably already regretting the words he said to you and is just too embarrassed to come back to apologise. He called of his pack didn't he? He didn't have to but he must have seen some reason in what you said to him before he left."

Edward's words somehow released the tight tension in Draco's chest a little and allowed Draco to breathe again.

Edward was still stroking Draco's cheek. "Stop that!" the blond said batting at the vampires hand, but there was no malice behind his words.

The corner of Edward's lips turned up in a grin and he pulled his hands away from the blond.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Edward said. And began back down the hall way at human speed. "Make sure to close the front door!" he called over his shoulder.

Draco whipped at the damp under his eyes, shut the front door and followed after his new vampire…acquaintance.

後

It had been a few days since the fight with Aro and his Minions. Draco had slept for more time than he cared to admit since, the battle being a huge drain on his body physically and the fight with Jacob after emotionally. Draco had been sleeping in Edwards's room. Edward had no need for a bed but had procured a mattress and a mountain of pillows and had created a place in the corner for Draco to rest.

The magical staff was propped up in the other corner of the room, where Alice had left it – 'I couldn't have taken you to the restaurant with a two metre long magical staff now could I' Edward replied when Draco asked why Alice took it in the first place - constantly giving off its purple aura, which came as a great sauce of comfort to Draco.

Currently Draco was awake and Edward was showing him his music collection.

"I never knew muggles had such interesting Music." Draco mentioned off headedly.

"Muggles?" Edward asked.

"Right. That's how wizards refer to non-magical humans."

"I see." Edward's lips twitched into a small smile. "I'd like to hear more about wizard culture."

Draco hummed, a trait he undoubtedly picked up from Edward over that last few days, "And maybe one day I'll tell you." he said.

Edward shook his head and looked back to the shelf containing his many, what Edward called, CD's. It was the first time Draco had encountered such objects since he had arrived in the Americas.

As Edward flicked through his collection trying to find something for Draco to listen to Draco asked, "When are we going to start training?" for probably the hundredth time since he had arrived at the house.

Edward hummed, "Once you're rested and back to your normal self." he answered as he always did.

"I am back to my normal self." Draco insisted.

Edward looked to the young wizard with a smile on his lips, "Kiss me." he said completely changing the subject. But before Draco could tell the vampire to piss off Edward's whole body froze.

As a vampire he didn't need to move and breathe and fidget like humans did but he did do anyway to make those around him who weren't vampires more comfortable. So when those movements stopped it was very noticeable to the young wizard.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked looking to the Vampire.

"Nothing." Edward replied, "It just seams you have a guest."

Draco looked back confused.

"Look," Edward said guiding Draco out into the hall so he could look out of the window overlooking the drive way. Someone clad in leather was gunning down the long road through the forest on an obnoxious motorbike.

"Jacob!" Draco couldn't help but smile. But as soon as the smile came if vanished as worry stated to creep up on him. Things did not end well the last time he saw Jacob and he wasn't sure what mood the young wolf would be in now.

"Come on." Edward guided the young wizard to the entrance hall and opened the front door just as the Quileute pack leader was about to knock.

"Hi Jacob." The vampire said to an unamused Jacob.

"I'm here to see Draco." Jacob replied curtly.

"Sure." Edward said, stepping out of the way so that Draco and Jacob were face to face.

"Hi." Jacob said dumbly.

"I'm glad you came back." Draco replied, "Even if it did take you five days."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I just…" there was no end to the sentence.

"I need to apologies too. You were right about it being me who triggered your transformation that day when I came to find you. And I knew I had done it. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"Draco it's…" Jacob started but Draco just ploughed on through.

"And I do trust you. I didn't mean to tell anyone about my heritage. Not even Edward and especially not a vampire but we were in a desperate literal life and death situation and there was no other choice."

"You mean when you went to save his fool ass?" Jacob nodded to the vampire still standing next to the young wizard.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Maybe you should invite him in." Edward said gently. Draco did and they moved to the living room where Draco proceeded to tell all about the event of their time in Italy, how he had to use his magic to escape Aro's madness, the coming up with the plan for Edward Alice and himself to steal the staff, while the rest of the family when to recruit the Denali sisters and Jacob himself and all the way up until the fight where Jacob saved his life, of course omitting the part where Edward confessed his love and the two had kissed.

"Wow." Jacob said after Draco had finished. "I still can't believe you're a wizard. Can you show me a spell?"

"Not really. I can't really do magic without a wand."

"Lame" is Jacob's reply and with that Draco knows there are back to being friends again. "To be honest though, talking to you wasn't the only reason I came here today. I'm still unclear on what happened after we let Aro escape. Did Alice see her almighty vision?" This was aimed at Edward who had been sitting a little ways off.

"She did, Edward replied. And she knows what Aro is doing, for now. However, if I tell you and he changes his mind, once the wolves are involved Alice won't be able to see that change. So I know you don't trust us and this is going to be hard for you to take, but we can't tell you anything until the last possible moment."

Jacob looks angry again, "So what the hell am I supposed to do until then?" he yells standing up.

"You help train up Draco." Edward says simply and adds "since he is back to his normal self."

And with that simple sentence a smile blooms across Jacobs face, all anger forgotten, and he said, "sounds fun."

後

Draco had been training with his new vampire friend and his old wolf-boy friend for a few weeks now. Not just practicing his magic and honing the wiled power of the ancient Native American staff but also leaning how to fight hand to hand with Jacob.

Today, however, after breakfast, instead of leading him along the path to the area where the three normally trained, Edward asked Draco to accompany him to the garage.

"We're not training?" Draco asked a little dubious.

"I think we deserve a break." Edward replied easily.

"What about Jacob?"

"He said he had a pack errand to run this morning. He won't be missing us."

"Ok." Draco conceded.

Edward drove them away from town and further into the forest.

It wasn't a long drive and it felt even shorter with the easy conversation that came between the two now they had gotten to know each other a little better.

Once Edward had parked the car, on the said of the road to nowhere, he climbed out sped around to the passenger side to let Draco out too.

"Kiss me." Edward said to the wizard looking up to him, as he had done a countless number of times since he had professed his love.

Draco replied as he always did, "Piss off."

Normally Edward would leave it at that but today he decided to press on.

"Is it because I'm a man?" Edward said as he help Draco out of the car.

"If I said 'yes' would you stop asking?"

Edward hummed, "I'll take that as a 'no' then."

Draco sighed to himself.

"It's because of Bella." Edward said without framing it as a question. "I never did love Bella you know."

"So? If you made a mistake with her. How do you know you so certainly that you love me?"

Edward led Draco to an opening in the tree line and they began to walk up a trail. Edward didn't answer Draco's question at first. But after a long moment of thought he began.

"I know Because, I don't want to drink form you."

Draco scoffed at this but Edward continued. "I wanted Bella's blood so much I mistook it for love. I've never met someone I didn't have at least a small desire to drink from. Until I met you. I didn't notice at first. I was too fascinated by your ability to block me from your thoughts. I thought it might have been a family trait. I tried to get to know you, out of curiosity for all the mysteries around you, but also because you were Bella's family. You already knew my secret, so I didn't have to hide with you."

"And then on Bella's birthday. When she cut herself. I almost couldn't stop myself from killing her. So I left. And of course I thought about her. But the longer I was away the more I felt my mind started to drift to you. Still curious about the enigma you were, and still are in some aspects, but also just wondering what you were doing and how your new life was treating you."

"And eventually I was thinking about you every day. I wanted so bad to come back and talk to you but I had to stay away for Bella's sake. I realised eventually that I must love you. And then I thought I had no choice but come back for you."

"But when Rosalie called, told me how Bella had killed herself I was lost in shame. I was in agony. Not only over what I had done to such an innocent girl but also about what you would think of me. 'Surly you must have blamed me for her death' I thought. The only way I could see out of that agony was ending my own life as well."

"But when you came to save me, I thought I was in heaven. And when you showed me Bella wasn't dead and that I hadn't killed her and that you didn't blame me for anything, that in fact you were willing to risk your own life for mine, I knew I couldn't be without you. And I know it's a complicated situation, but I'm going to keep asking you to kiss me for as long as you are by my side and one day I'm sure you'll ask me in return."

Draco was less appalled at Edward's explanation for his love this time around but could still only reply with a simple, "Ok."

The two continued walking in semi awkward silence for a while until Draco finally cracked and asked, "What are we doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something." Edward replied with a smile, probably glad Draco was still willing to talk. "Something I think you got a glimpse of in Vollteria but something I want to show you in full."

And just as Edward finished a clearing opened out ahead, angelic shafts of light pouring though the autumn canopy.

Edward steps out into the clearing and then slowly turns back to face Draco, who still stood in the tree line. The rays of sun caught on the angles of Edwards features and reflected like diamonds.

The small glimpse Draco saw in Vollteria was nothing like this. Edwards's vampiric skin was truly beautiful under the sun light and Draco found himself almost unconsciously reaching out to touch it.

"I read about this once at school but I could never have imagined." Draco said in an awed voice.

Edward's responding smile was almost as bright as the rays of light bouncing form his skin.

"Come on, let's sit down." the vampire said removing his backpack, "Showing you this isn't the only reason I brought you up here." He continued.

Edward put the backpack to the ground and drew a blanket from it laying it on the grass of the clearing and gesturing for Draco to sit down.

"I wanted to talk to you about Alice's visions." Edward explained.

"What of them?"

"She is pretty sure she knows when Aro is going to make his move and it will be soon. However, Aro knows of Alice's power so he could change his mind at any moment so please keep this form Jacob."

"I understand."

"There was one thing I was thinking of, and don't take this the wrong way, I know you've been training hard and you are much more elegant with the staff than even a week ago, but is there not any Wizard friends of yours that we could call upon for help. I know putting your friends in danger is not appealing but if they had even a small fraction of your skill then Aro wouldn't stand a chance."

"What friends." Draco scoffed. Edward looked at Draco confusedly. He still had no idea of Draco's past.

"You mentioned before about wands. Would obtaining one be more beneficial than using the staff? I know these questions are a little personal but we need all the information we can if we are going to be able to plan for the best offence against the Volturi."

Draco thinks for a moment, "You're absolutely right. I've been keeping my wizarding life secret from all pf you under the impression that I was keeping you safe but with the king of the vampires coming and me using magic every day during training, perhaps keeping you in the dark might actually be keeping you in danger after all."

"I escaped the magical world because there is a war happing and I found myself on the wrong side of it. Keeping you safe wasn't the only reason I've been avoiding talking about my past life, but also because I don't want you do be disappointed in me."

Then Draco did something he hadn't done in the more than the year he had been residing in the muggle world, he rolled up his sleeve and exposed his fore arm to the bright sunlight.

"A tattoo?" Edward asked.

"It's called 'The Dark Mark'. It's given to the followers of a very dark wizard. My father was part of his group and when I turned sixteen so too did I become a member and I was given this mark. I was rather happy about it at the time. I'd always wanted to make my father proud and this seemed the way to do it."

"When the Dark Lord game me my first mission I was less happy. He wanted me to kill another man. A good man and it didn't sit right with me. I wanted to get out but the only way out was death so that's what I chose."

After Draco started talking it was it was like something had been opened inside of him and he couldn't stop.

"I had a friend, well more like an enemy, who knew a lot more about the non-magical world than me. I managed to convince her to help me track down any non-magical relatives I might have, which she did, and then to come up with a plan to get me out."

"She found this potion that would mimic death. She helped me brew it and she helped me to calculate the right dosage to put me under for long enough. So one day during potions class I made a potion that, if consumed, would actually kill me in a very similar way to the fake death."

"I woke up in a coffin in the dark. Although I was buried with my wand I couldn't use any magic to get out of they would know I was still alive. You see in the wizarding world they track all the magic an underage wizard uses until the age of seventeen. In fact you're lucky you vent to Vollteria after my birthday otherwise I would never have been able to get us out of there without being tracked"

"Anyway, my very cleaver friend had given me a second very powerful potion that I had stored inside my mouth until that point. If I took a potion made by someone else it wouldn't register as me on the system. So I held tightly to my wand and took it. It turned me into, I'm not sure, a gas or a liquid or both and I managed to phase through the wood of the box through the dirt until I stood in a graveyard at my family plot."

"On a nearby grave stone sat an owl, my friend's owl. It had a large envelope with it. It contained a passport, a visa, a plane ticket and a small amount of currency. I gave the owl my wand and it flew away."

"I stole some muggle clothes and then used the currency for transport until I reached Heathrow airport and from then on I think you already know."

"I can't go back or I'll be killed, or worse, not even to get a wand. So I'm sorry but were on our own."

Edward remained silent for a long time just absorbing what the wizard had said.

"Draco I'm so sorry for what you have gone through but let me just say that nothing you have done or could ever do will ever disappoint me" Edward almost whispered as his slender fingers danced over the mark on Draco's arm.

And with such reassuring words it was like a barrier suddenly came down for Draco and the vampire standing in front of him, skin the most precious gems in the sunlight, was the most kind and gentle and beautiful creature Draco had ever come across in his short life and the urge to kiss Edward was insurmountable.

"Kiss me." Draco demanded of the creature in front of him and Edward did.

At first it was slow and hesitant, both of them a little afraid, but the kiss soon grew deeper and passion began to rise in Draco's blood. And as Edward pulled him closer his much more powerful tongue delving deeper into the blond's mouth, Draco could feel Edwards hardness pressed against his own.

The shock of it made the wizard pull away and Edward released Draco immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward asked quickly, worried.

"No." Draco replied honestly. "It's just..." Draco didn't quite know how to explain.

Draco took Edwards cold hand in his, "Here lie down with me for a moment." The two move to the ground lying side by side and Draco takes the initiative to start kissing Edward again. After a long fight of the tongues were Edward inevitable won Draco pulled away again but this time not as far as he began placing kisses down Edwards jaw, against the diamond skin, before moving onto his neck, entirely too confident for his first time kissing another being.

As Draco continued to move down he gently pushes against Edward until he rolled onto his back and Draco straddled him, knees either side of his waist.

Draco lifted Edward's shirt a little exposing the hard plains of his abdomen to the sun, the vampires skin an ethereal beauty more magical what anything Draco had ever seen in the wizarding world. Draco pressed kisses to the skin there too, still making his way lower.

"Draco," Edward suddenly said, sounding a little breathless, which is strange seeing as the being did not need to breathe, clearly having become wise to Draco's target. "You don't have to." He said but made no move to stop the wizard.

"You know me." Draco replied, "I never do anything I don't want to." And with that Draco pulled on the vampires trousers until his length was revealed.

In theory, Draco knew what he was doing, in practice not so much. Draco looked to Edward, saw the gentle smile on his beautiful face before turning back to the task at hand. He took Edward in into his mouth as far as he could in one quick motion.

The sound Edward made was encouraging so Draco took vampires out of his mouth most of the way before enveloping it again, this time moving his tongue a little.

Edward moaned gain. Draco continued, each time moving his tongue in random fashion, his speed slowly increasing until suddenly Edward sat up pulling Draco from him gently but decidedly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Draco asked as Edward brought him up so that they ever stetting face to face and cross-legged.

"Not at all." Edward replied sincerely, "I just thought it would be nice if we came together."

In the position they were Edward was trapped once again by the fabric of his jeans so Edward brought them both back to a standing position where he was able to release both himself and Draco.

He lined himself up so that his hardness was touching Draco's both strait up and then said, "Do you mind? I'm not sure I could control my strength."

Draco took both of them in his hand and began to stroke. Edward smiled down at him and then brought his lips to Draco's once again. Both were biological teenagers and it didn't take long before they were moaning into each other's mouths.

Draco finished first and Edward followed shortly after.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

With nothing else at hand, Edward used the blanket to first clean Draco off and then himself.

"That was unexpected." He explained to Draco, "But utterly perfect."

Draco blushed in response, what had just occurred still vivid in his mind.

"We should be heading back." Edward said, shoving the blanket back into his backpack. "Jacob will probably be wondering where we got too and besides I think we both could use a shower." He winked.

Edward started out of the clearing, his skin returning to its usual pale white as he stepped back under the canopy. Draco followed shortly behind, a question coming to mind. "I thought Jacob was out on pack business." The wizard commented.

"I may have lied a little."

"What?"

"You need a brake and I need some alone time with you."

"I can't believe you would lie to me. After what we just did back there."

Edward turned to Draco, serious now "It was a little white lie. And what we just did was not my intention. I only wanted to talk. You don't regret it do you? What just happened."

"No." Draco replied too quickly shocked by his own honestly. The old Draco would have used Edwards's deception to his advantage. But then, the old Draco had never opened up to someone the way he had done to Edward. "Jacob's going to be angry."

"When is he not?" Edward chuckled.

It didn't take the two long to get back to the where the car is parked.

Draco made his way for the passenger door handle but was quickly whipped around and pressed up against the cool metal of the vehicle.

"Kiss me." Edward demanded. Draco thought about refusing but as he looked into Edward's eyes and took in his delectable sent, Draco found that he could no longer refuse the creature before him. He leaned in and their lips touched. Edward was soon running his tongue along Draco's lips demanding entrance. Draco yielded to Edward and the vampire deepened the kiss.

Edward only released Draco when the wizards need to breath seem paramount.

Edward pulled a slightly dazed Draco away from the car and opened the door for him. Draco got in and found he had to adjust his trousers a little to make himself comfortable.

With his lightning speed, Edward was already sitting in the driver's seat and as he noticed Draco adjusting himself he said, "If we didn't have an angry wolf waiting for out return I'd've liked to see what mischief we could of got up to in here." The vampire winked and the Blond.

Draco blushed as his trousers became even tighter than a moment ago.

When they got back to the house Jacob was waiting in the garage and as predicted he was mad.

"Where the hell have you been?" he called as Edward stepped out of the car. "I'm sorry Jacob but I had to steal Draco away for a few moments. We had something we needed to discuss."

"You've been gone all morning. Or did you forget there is a vampire king coming for us."

"I haven't forgotten, but Draco is human. He needs rest more than we do."

Draco had come out of the car and was standing by Edward by this point. "Sorry Jacob. He said you were running an errand." Draco pointed to the vampire next to him, ratting him out immediately.

Jacob looked to Draco, "Don't worry, I don't blame you." and then back to Edward, "Bastard, I'm telling you..." Jacob stopped mid-sentence a weird look coming across his face. "Can you smell that?" he said.

"Smell what?" Draco asked.

"I don't smell anything either." Edward said. Jacob started to move closer towards them his nose pointed like a weapon.

"It smells like…something." Jacob said drawing closer "I think it's coming from you two."

"It was quite the hike we went on," Edward continued, "and I'm sure Draco needs a shower." The vampire was suddenly behind the wizard, hands pushing gently against his shoulders and guiding him toward the door. Jacob follows them into the house. "I think Esme has made lunch. Why don't you start without us?" Edward suggested.

Jacob had a dubious look on his face but with the mention of food he shrugged his suspicions off and headed to the kitchen.

Edward led Draco up the stairs and to the bath room. In a house full of vampires it was not an often used room, seeing as they did not sweat, but hunting could sometimes be messy. And of course Draco had been using in every day since he had starting living in the Cullen's home.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked Edward, "What could Jacob smell?"

Edward's lips turned up at the corners into a rare cheeky smile, "He could probably sell your… 'aieki' as the Japanese would call it."

"Aieki?" Draco asked.

"Love liquid." Edward answered.

Draco remained confused for a moment before, "He can smell it?"

Edward hummed in the affirmative, "It's a lot more…pungent than I thought it would be."

"That's vial." Draco's nose wrinkled a little in disgust.

"Go take a shower." The vampire said letting Draco into the bathroom, "I'll get you a towel."

Once the vampire had left Draco striped, turned on the shower, waiting for it to reach a comfortable temperature, and stepped in.

He let the hot water ease some of the ache that had built up form training over the last month.

A cold touch against his arm made the wizard almost jump out of the bathtub in shock.

Edward turned Draco around to face him.

"Bloody hell Edward!" he said in a voice much too high, and then in a lower pitch "You scared the shit out of me."

Edward chuckled. "Kiss me."

後で

Jacob came at Draco, aiming a strong fist the blond's jaw. Draco moved quickly to duck under it, brushing passed Jacob, and brought the staff around, aiming for the wolf-boy's legs in an attempt to trip him up. But the Jacob was two strong the impact barely made him wobble. The wolf pounced for the wizard using his size to keep him against the ground.

"You lose." Jacob said, a cocky smile adoring his boyish face.

"No yet I don't." Draco warned, followed by "Karukunare!"

Jacob turned as light as a feather under the wizard's spell and Draco easily pushed him off, scrabbling to his feet.

"Magic." Draco whined, "No fair!"

"Yeah, and I'm sure you're not using any or you advances wolf scenes or strength either." The wizard gave back.

The two continued to scrap in the clearing while Edward watched form a distance, chuckling at the banter passing between the two especially when it was coming from the blond.

It wasn't until Jacob was floating a couple of feet in the air, thrashing about with no hope of escaping the spell, that Edward decided to call the fight in Draco's favour.

As much as this combat training was helping to build Draco's strength and agility, as well as being a source of entertainment for Edward, Draco would never be able to last even a second against a vampire in hand to hand.

"It's all well and good being able to defeat Jacob but the real challenge is stopping a vampire." In all the training they had been doing Draco has never been able to stop Edward before. The vampire would just blur out of existence and the next moment would be behind the wizard arms wrapped around his upper body in a tight embrace and the vampire would whisper in his velvet voice, "I win." and his scent would make Draco's head grow foggy so that the next round was even easier for Edward.

"Try your worst." Draco said confidently.

"You haven't got a chance" Edward blurred out of existence headed for Draco but a few meters from his target the vampire reappeared into the realm of human sight. His body moving slower. Slower than even an average would move.

As soon as the wizard caught sight of the vampire he pointed the staff in his direction "hottoke!" he yelled and the vampire was sent flying back in an ungraceful ark, landing just in front of the tree line.

Edward looked up a little fazed by his sudden lose. "I win." Draco mocked.

Jacob was clapping and cheering.

"That's what I'm talking about." He appraised running over to Draco. "How did you do that?"

"Yes, how did you do that?" Edward was in fount of him, clearly his speed back to normal. There was no malice in his tone, in face a huge smile adorned his face.

"Well, while you were gloating I put up a ward that was intended to slow you down. It was the only way I could think of the thwart you."

"And it worked perfectly." Jacob said smiling hard, "I have to say, I much prefer it when Edward is the one being knocked on his ass."

"It didn't last very long though." Draco said a little disappointed.

"It worked long enough." Edward said, "How did you come up with the idea."

"Well, every time you came at me I always thought, 'I never get a chance to take you down because I can't see you.' So they only way to win was to slow you down."

Edward hummed in approval, "It's getting late." Edward changed the subject, "We should head back for dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Jacob chimed in.

後で

Draco was sitting up on the mattress, reading one of the books Carlisle had said he could borrow from his library before he had left. Edward climbed onto the mattress next to him, it wasn't the first time the vampire had tried but it was the first time Draco had allowed it.

Edward took the book from Draco's hands.

"Hey!" the blond complained.

The vampire glanced at the page, "It's a boring chapter anyway." Then he continued, "I was just speaking with Alice and Jasper. Jasper thinks that with your wards the battle could be put very much to our favour. Alice has a pretty good idea of where it's going to happen. She suggested we go there before hand and set them up. And Jasper has some suggestions he was thinking about. Perhaps you could see if you could develop any wards with his ideas in mind. If these wards are strategically placed the vampires on our side can avoid them and only the Volturi would be affected."

"It's a good plan." Draco agreed, "But there is a limit to the amount of wards I can sustain especially with creatures as strong as vampires disrupting them."

Draco could almost see the thoughts traveling though Edwards's eyes.

"Edward, tell me honestly can we win this?"

Edward smiled, "if we couldn't I would have stolen you away the moment I could." Edward replied easily.

Draco shook his head, "No you wouldn't have. You wouldn't leave your family. I know you too well." Edward didn't respond so Draco asked, "You said this fight was coming soon but you never said when exactly."

"In Alice's visions the Volturi come when the snow stats to stick to the ground."

"And when will that be?"

"A week. Maybe two." Draco nods in understanding, "Kiss me" Edward demands leaning into Draco's space and the wizard relents to the vampires will easily.

後で

The next day at breakfast it wasn't just Edward sitting opposite Draco but a rather uncomfortable looking Jasper as well. Neither of them where eating, obviously, and it unnerved Draco.

"It's nice of you to join us." Draco said trying to be police to this vampire that he had hardly said a few words too before. Jasper nodded his head in reply.

"Jasper is the strategist in the family," Edward explained, "He has been working closely with Alice and her visions to try and figure out the best way to defeat this oncoming storm."

"I see." Draco replied taking a bite of the elaborate breakfast Esme had made.

"Edward told me about your slow-mo barrier." Jasper said and Edward smiled, presumably at the name Jaspar had given Draco's ward. Jasper spoke with a different accent to his siblings Edward had explained that it was a southern accent because that was where Jasper was born.

"Yes." Draco replied simply.

"Very impressive." Jasper continued, "What other wards can you create."

"Well, there's the ward I created at the first battle. Anything that hits it is hit back with the same force. So In the case of vampires it can be rather painful. I can also make a simple barrier through which nothing can pass. This is less impressive than the first one but it takes less power and won't fade as fast. I can also make a barrier that will render who ever stands behind it invisible. It only works one way so the user can still see out. And then finally the slow-mo barrier as you called it, which is a combination of two spells I came up with."

"They all sound like they will come in useful." Jasper replied with an impressed look. "How many of these can you have up at once?"

"It depends which one's I use." The one's that create a physical barrier take more power whereas the invisibility ward hardly takes any power and I could probably keep it up even if asleep. The slowing ward is not a physical barrier and only imparts a spell upon anyone who passes through it so again that one should not take much power but I wouldn't be able to sustain it without consecration like the invisibility barrier."

"And have you ever considered layering wards? Would it be possible? So if one came down there would be another to support it."

"I guess it's possible," Draco said a little sceptically, "But it would be a huge strain on a lone wizard."

"I see." Jaspar nodded as he spoke, "I have some ideas for wards that might be useful. You created the slowing ward. Would it be possible for you to create a ward that would set something on fire that passed through it?"

"I suppose it could be possible. However, the slowing ward I used on Edward yesterday wasn't the first time I tried to stop him that way. I had been trying for a week with different combinations of spells before I came up with one that worked."

Jasper was lost in thought for a moment before he said, "Well, I suggest we go out to the clearing after you have finished breakfast and try some things out."

"Right." Draco replied. Jasper blurred away at that.

"Don't mid his rudeness," Edward said, "He's got a lot on his mind."

後で

The whole ensemble had gathered in the clearing minus Rosalie, Emmet and Carlisle who were still away. That meant the entire wolf pack, Alice jasper and Esme, The Delanis – the group of incredibly gorgeous blondes who are friends with the Cullens and had helped fight against Aro before – and Edward and Draco.

As the tactician, Jasper takes the lead on the training session. "Jacob, Edward and Draco have been working together for quite a while now and the reason I have asked you all here today is because I think they have come up with a defence against Aro and his army. Today with your help we are going to test that defence, it's limits and it potential strengths"

"So, Draco." Jasper turns to the blond "I want you to start by casting an invisibility ward around yourself. You are the key to us winning this fight so I ask that you stay away from any of the actual fighting and just focus on keeping yourself hidden and keeping the wards maintained."

Draco was a little disappointed by this after all the hand to hand combat training he had done with Jacob but he realised it was the most sensible option. This fight was with vampires and not a one on one duel against another wizard. Draco had to reply on Jasper's expertise if he and his friends and his… Edward were going to survive.

Draco nodded and began to mummer spells, casting a ward around himself that rendered him invisible to all in the clearing.

"Can anyone still see Draco?" Jasper asked the group. Some replied with a no and some shook their head but the answer was unanimous. "Good." Jasper continued, "Now I want you to cast another ward, the slowing ward you used on Edward the other day."

Jasper walked over to a pile of wooden stakes the size of fence posts that he and Alice had carried in earlier and pushed two of them into the ground a couple of meters apart. Please construct the ward between these two posts." The blond vampire asked.

Draco did as he was told, it shimmered with a violet hue to his eyes but Jasper had to ask for confirmation that it was up.

"Ok, now I want to see what effects this has and for how long. Edward would you mind?" Jasper gestured towards the ward.

"Not at all." Edward said with a small grin.

The Vampire blurred out of Draco's vision and before he could even blink he felt a wave shimmer through the ward, distorting the smooth purple aura it gave off, and Edward suddenly emerged back into the word running at probably half the speed Draco could. It only lasted a few moments before Edward disappeared again and was suddenly standing next to his brother.

"Four point five seconds." Jasper commented, "I want to see if it has the same effect on the wolves." The vampire turned to Jacob.

Jacob glared at the blond vampire but did as he said. The wolf-boy stripped off his low hanging shorts, noting underneath but Jacob didn't seem fazed being completely naked, and in a split second he became the big russet wolf, giving of the sparks of golden magic that came with the transformation, so much like the time Draco himself was transfigured into a ferret by the then thought to be Professor Moody – Draco cringed at the memory.

The wolf didn't quite blur out of existence the same way that Edward had but he moved almost two fast for Draco's eyes to keep up with. In a moment he was flying through the barrier and then as with Edward his speed dropped, the slowing ward having the same effect on him as it did Edward. Then Jacob was bounding around the clearing once again like a puppy after a butterfly.

He transformed back into human form near one of the members of his pack, who returned his shorts.

"It seems to have the same effect regardless of species." Jasper concluded. "Next," he continued, I want to see how many vampires it takes before the ward fails."

The whole ensemble, minus the wolf packed and Jasper himself, line up behind the barrier and one by one vanished from Draco's eyes, one second intervals between them, only to reappear as they hit the purple barrier.

Draco could feel the magic burn as the first onslaught and as it continued the intensity only began to increase.

"One, two three," Jasper was counting as each vampire his the barrier, the magic drain in magic was tearing at Draco's soul and if felt as if all the veins in his body were on fire.

"Four, five, six, seven, eight." The burn was too much, "Nine." The purple aura of the ward brut into a display of bright sparks as it failed and at its loss the invisibly ward shrouding him also collapsed. Draco feel to his knees with the shock of the magic being ripped away so suddenly.

Edward was by the wizard's side in a blink of an eye. "Draco are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Draco said, "Just a bit of a shook is all." he explained getting back up on shaking legs.

"No matter what," Jaspar this time, "You cannot reveal yourself to the Volturi. No matter what happens, no matter how many of the wards fail you need to keep the one around yourself up. Do you understand?"

A low growl comes from Edward's throat aimed at his brother. "Can't you the stain this is taking on Draco. Perhaps we should take a break." Edward looks to his paramour.

"Jaspers right." Draco said, "I'm just not used to this kind of magic. I just need more practice. Let me try again."

They try again. A few more times in fact. But with each time the barrier can only take a maximum of nine vampires before it burst into sparks only visible to the wizard and Draco's own invisibility barrier falls.

"It's just no good." Draco said, using the staff to support most of his weight, "I'm just not strong enough."

"You must be." Jasper growled back, "Or we're all going to die."

"Don't you think I know that?" Draco spat back, he didn't like to fail.

"Let's go again." Jasper snapped.

"Fine"

Draco could see the tension in Edward's body at the exchange. He was starring daggers at his brother but he remained silent.

"Draco, don't push yourself too hard." Jacob had come up to him.

"I'm fine." Draco insisted glaring at the wolf-boy.

Draco lifted the staff up to raise the ward but as soon as the end of it left the ground Draco's legs buckled and the wizard fell forward.

"Draco!" Jacob was fast on his feet even in human form and he had his arm around Draco's lower back supporting him in a flash.

"I think you've had enough Blondie." Draco said to his friend.

"I concur." Edward said appearing next to the wizard but Draco wasn't listening. Instead he was focusing on the huge wealth of power that was suddenly filling his veins. He looked as his hand and saw his own magic pulsing with energy like he had never felt before and between the unusual green of his own aura brilliant stands of gold danced and twined, the same colour as the magic Jacob gave of when he transformed.

"I feel a lot better," Draco said with a smile that didn't quite reach his stormy eyes.

"No!" Edward cut him off, "Enough is enough, we are going home and you are going to rest."

"Don't talk to me that way you insulant blood sucker." A spark of electricity flew out of the head of the staff, striking Edward in the chest and sending his body flying into the surrounding forest and the clearing filed with the smell of burning flesh.

"I am a Wizard, I am the prince of Slytherin and I am a Malfoy. I will not be told what to do by less superior beings." Draco could feel his feet begin to lift of the ground as his body began to rise. The aura around him going larger, pushing him of the ground as it tried to fill the space, and the golden strands continued to feed his magic.

Draco could feel the vampires all around him, seven in the clearing, Edward, where he had landed in the canopy of a tree and two others far from him but slowly closing in. Draco could sense their intentions to stop him. He rose the staff preparing to smite them with the same force he struck Edward with.

"I will not be denied my birth right!" He screamed.

"Draco! What are you doing." The wizard could feel Jacob's voice in his ear.

He turned to see the wolf-boy still clung to his floating form. Jacob's aura was as large as Draco's, the gold strands being vacuumed form the boy's body into his own pulsing green. He followed the lines of gold up his arm into the head of the staff.

"Jacob let go of me!" Jacob said frantically, turning back to his friend.

"What?"

"Now." the wizard insisted.

Jacob did, the aura failed and the two feel to the earth bellow. Jacob landed elegantly, his natural reflexes kicking in, but Draco landed in an uncomfortable heap.

"Draco are you ok? What was that just now?"

"Don't touch me." Draco ordered as Jacob drew close before the wizard snapped up into a sitting position, letting the staff role away. "Edward!"

Draco was on his feet and running into the tree line quicker than he had ever moved in his live. The image of Edward laying broken in the canopy fresh in his mind.

He got to Edward in seconds. Alice was already there, she must have retrieved him from the braches.

Draco came to Edwards's side, falling to his knees. "Edward, I'm so sorry." He said wanting to touch the vampire but hesitating. "Oh the gods, what have I done. What have I done." The blond repeated.

"He'll be fine." Alice reassured the hysteric wizards, "He's mending."

Draco could see the cracks in Edward's hands and arms stat to seal. "I'm sorry Edward. Please forgive me!"

"Draco, he'll be fine. He's been through worse." Alice said placing an arm on the boys shoulder. Somehow the cold touch, so similar to Edwards, grounded the young wizard.

"Alice I need to tell you something." Draco said remembering something. He didn't dare to drag his eyes away from Edwards's sill healing skin, "when I was…" Draco couldn't finish the sentence, "I saw two vampires heading this way."

"How's that possible. I haven't had any visions."

"I don't know Alice. It's just what I saw. I had the feeling they weren't friendly." Draco replied in a deflated tone.

"Keep an eye on Edward I need to speak to Jasper." Alice said before vanishing.

'I wouldn't take my eyes of him for the world' Draco thought to himself.

It was a few moments before the last crack in Edwards marble like skin vanished and his eyes slowly came back to like.

Edward shot up, almost too fast for Draco to see, and it made the wizard topple backwards. Edward caught him before his fell too far and held him in an embrace.

"Don't cry," the vampire whispered into Draco's ear with his velvet voice. "Not for me."

Draco hasn't realised he was crying until Edward had mentioned it. Now he could feel the wetness of his tears as they began to soak into Edwards bronze hair. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Edward comforted the wizard.

"What I said…"

"I know you didn't mean it." Edward cut him off.

"I called you terrible things. I shout a lightning bolt at you. I showed you my true self. How can you be so forgiving?"

Edward pulled the shaking boy away from him so that he could look into his stormy grey eyes.

"That wasn't the real you. This is the real you. The one that feels deeply and cares enough to cry for an indestructible vampire that got hit by a measly bolt of lightning." Edward explained calmly, "And I will always forgive you because I love you, no matter what."

"How? After everything I told you about myself, about my past. After what you just saw."

"Because that's what love is." Edward replied easily.

Draco began to sob harder now and Edward pulled him back into his shoulder. They remained like that for a few moments until Draco's breathing began to even out.

Edward pulled the blond away from him once again and said, "Kiss me."

Draco didn't know how he deserved the beautiful creature in front of, especially after all the wicked things he had done in his life. He did what the vampire asked of him and he vowed never to hurt Edward again as long as he lived.

The twos lips meet briefly before Edward pulled away a little and placed his cool forehead to Draco's.

"I love you." he said again.

"I…I…." Draco replied ineloquently. Draco still was not utterly sure what love was but he knew that when he was with Edward he was happy and content and he felt like he didn't have to prove himself like he had with everyone else in his life till this point. He could really be his true self around the vampire, no one's example to live up to. And Draco knew he would never let Edward go. He didn't want to and he didn't think he could even if he did want to. Draco didn't know if that was love but he didn't have another word to describe it either.

"We have to get back to the clearing." Edward said before Draco could end his sentence, "Jasper's calling for us."

In Draco's rush he hadn't realised how drain he felt. Edward had to help the wizard to his feet. Edward gently whipped the tears form the younger boy's eyes and then the two started back for the clearing.

As they approached the clearing Draco started to hear the sounds of arguing.

"It's none of your business what my wolves get up to." Jacob's low voice carried through the trees.

"It is when they are blocking my visions. I need to know who's coming. Call them off now!" Draco had never heard the pixy-like vampire so angry.

"You don't tell me what to do leech."

"What If they are dangerous? What if Aro has sent them."

"All vampires are dangerous," the wolf-boy snaps back, but don't you worry. My wolves will see the end of them before they get within 50 miles of here."

Draco and Edward emerged through the tree line just as the entire group turned their heads to face the same direction.

Draco turned to Edward, who was looking the same way with a worried frown adoring his features. "What is it?" the wizard asked of him.

"The two vampires you mentioned. They're here. I can smell them."

The Blond looked back to where everyone had looking. The rest of the vampires had taken an attack stance and all the wolves were sparking with magic as they transformed into beasts.

In a moment a creature appeared in the canopy of one of the trees surrounding the clearing, a vampire no doubt.

"50 miles!" said the vampire said in a thick accent, a smile upon his face and incredulousness in his voice, "You couldn't see my demise if I was within 5 inches of your reach."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

A truly terrifying sound ripped out of Jacob's mouth; certainly a reply to the vampires insult and perhaps a challenge as well.

"You should really keep your dogs on leashes." A second, blonder vampire appeared next to the first and spoke with the same accent.

"What do you want?" Esme, probably the most gentle of the group, spoke out.

"We've come to aid you in your fight against the Volturi." The first of the vampires to appear said.

"He's telling the truth!" Edward said from beside Draco, presumably having read the two newcomer's minds. "They have as much reason to want Aro gone as we do."

The vampires in the clearing hesitatingly moved from their attack stances at Edwards confirmation but the pack remained in wolf form.

"Perhaps we can discuss out involvement in the matter somewhere a little more comfortable?"

"Yes," Esme agreed, "Are home is not too far from here."

The first vampire jumped from the tree canopy and as his feet touched the earth a low werewolf growl echoed around the clearing.

"We aren't here to attack you. Call of your guard dogs." The dark haired vampire said with a frown.

"They don't answer to me." Esme replied easily, "You'll have to win them over for yourselves. But for now, if you ask nicely, they might allow you though."

The vampire grimaced. "I would not demean myself in such a way."

"Well, in that case I believe are acquaintanceship will end here." She said, very matter of fact.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way." The vampires face turned to one of rage and the red in his eyes and the paleness of his skin truly amplified him into a vision of nightmares. "I am many hundreds of years your superior and you are all to die without us. I demand your respect and I demand that the wolves do as we say or you shall not receive any assistance from us. I warn you, you do not want to be on my bad side."

"You are two strangers that have come to my home. You disrespect me and expect my respect in return? Jacob and his pack have errant my respect through their actions and hopefully I have earnt theirs though mine. I would trust them with my life and if you dare threaten me, any member of my family or my friends again, I promise you, he and his pack will be here, ripping you apart, before you can blink and not because I ask them to but because they are my friends and they protect those that respect them."

"Now, if you are willing to humble yourself and apologise to the wolves you are stull welcome in my home."

The vampire remained stock still for a few moments but he eventually turned to the wolves, "I apologise for my rudeness," he said to the pack, "This is your home and I am your gracious guest. I ask that you grant passage through it for my friend and myself."

Draco could almost see the smirk that Jacob would be making if he were in human form. The large russet wolf bowed his head ever so slightly and then the wolf pack parted.

"Please follow me." Esme said and then the entire collection of vampires all blurred out of existence, leaving only Draco, Edward and the wolf pack in the clearing.

"Edward." Draco said from his side. The wizard was leaning heavily on the vampire, his legs shaking. Edward lifted Draco easily to carry him in his arms.

"Jacob." Edward called the wolf. "I need a favour of you."

The wolf's large head turned towards the vampire.

"I can't take Draco back to the house, not with those two vampires in there. You saw the colour of their eyes. Please take him back with you to the reservation and keep him safe."

Draco objected to the idea. "Edward, please don't leave me." he pleaded. For some reason being without Edward when he was so venerable seemed utterly impossible. "Please!"

後で

 _"_ _He's dead!" Alice screamed in pain. "You killed him! You and your evil magic. You killed my brother!"_

 _Flames burned all around and the air was thick with the scent of burnt flesh._

 _"_ _I didn't mean to."_

 _Alice sneered, a juxtaposition on her broken face. "Once a death eater, always a death eater." She spat._

"Draco! Wake up." Edward approached the bed gently waking the sleeping wizard.

Draco woke with a start, almost punching the vampire in the face in his shock. Edward caught his wrist before it could make contact and before Draco could break his fist.

"Looks like all that training has paid off." Edward said a little hollowly.

"What happened? Where am I?" Draco asked a little out of breath. It was dark and he couldn't make out his surroundings.

"Were at Jacob's place. Mr Black has kindly wavered the treaty for tonight so that I could say with you."

Draco was trembling slightly. "You were having a nightmare." Edward stated.

"I… don't remember." Draco lied, knowing fully well that Edward would had seen it in his thoughts.

"Why don't you go back to sleep."

"No." Draco said too quickly. "I'm not tired anymore."

"Ok." Edward said.

Draco sat up in the twin sized bed, moved over to the wall and gestured for Edward to get in beside him.

Edward did and Draco lent heavily on his shoulder.

"Tell me something." Draco said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Anything." The wizard replied, "Tell me about your life before we met."

"Oh, I don't want to bore you with that. It wasn't a very fulfilling life." the vampire said.

"When we learnt about vampires at school, we were told that the transformation was rather painful." The wizard stated.

"Yes. It was."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I would never have been able to meet you if I hadn't changed. This is the first time in my life that I'm seeing the benefits of my immortality."

"I still don't know what you see in me."

"You have much more worth than you think Draco Malfoy." Edward smiled down at the blond.

Draco was leaning heavily against the vampire and he was finding it increasingly hard to keep his eyes open.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Edward suggested.

"I'm scared." Draco replied honestly.

"We all are. Aro is a powerful opponent."

"I don't mean that. I'm scared that I'm going to hurt you if I touch that staff again. The staff!" Draco sat up a little straighter. "I left it in the clearing."

"Don't worry. Jacob brought it with him. It's with him in the living room."

Draco settled back, "And don't worry about hurting me. I'm pretty indestructible." Edward laughed but it didn't relive Draco any. "It was odd though." Edward continued, "You seemed about out pass out one moment and then the next…"

"Don't remind me. Please."

"What do you think caused it? I mean I know what you did was out of your control but if you can harness that power, we could use it to our advantage. Or at the very least stop it from happening again."

"I think it had something to do with Jacob." Draco replied honestly.

Edward's face pulled into a little be of a frown at the mention of the wolf-boy.

"Everything magical in the world gives of a magical aura. You can't see it because you're not a wizard but it's there. The Quileute wolves give of this kind of gold, sparking, erratic aura when they are in wolf form. When Jacob touched me I could feel his aura flowing into mine and feeding it. It was like the staff craved his magic. And I don't think it was just his aura but also maybe some of his emotions as well. I could feel a hate and a mistrust for every single vampire there that I'd never felt before. And for you especially. And I wanted to hurt you and I did."

"Draco it wasn't your fault and now you've told me this, we have a theory to work from. We have a way of preventing that from ever happening again."

"It wasn't just Jacob though. There is darkness inside of me that the staff seems to drag out. I can't explain it."

Edward leaned in, to kiss Draco on the top of his head. "You should rest."

"I'm not tired."

"I'll tell you what. I'll tell you about something of my past and then will you promise me to sleep."

Draco wants to refuse, sleep seeming a terrifying prospect, but the offer to know more about Edward was too tempting.

"Ok. But promise me that if you see me dreaming again you'll wake me."

"I promise."

後で

"What the hell is that doing in my house?" Billy Black's roar woke Draco from his, thankfully dreamless, sleep.

"Jesus dad, you scared the life out of me."

"Get that thing out of my house." Billy's voice bombarded through the house.

"What's happening" Draco asked Edward, who was still lying beside him, knowing full well that with his powers he would have the inside scoop.

"It seems Mr Black is angry about the staff being in his house."

"What? The staff?" Jacob's sleepy tones came through the wall, reaffirming Edward.

"Why does he want it out of the house?" Draco asked.

"He thinks it's full of evil magic." Edward replied. "Of course!" he said in sudden realisation. "The staff is a Native American relic. Mr Black must know something about it."

Edward is by the door to the bedroom and pulling it open before Draco could even register him move.

"Mr Black." He said, "Do you know about this staff." Draco jumps out of bed and moves out into the living room, where all the commotion was happening, at a humans pace.

"Edward." Billy's voice is icy, "I've allowed you to stay the night as promised but it think it's about time you were going. And take that damn thing with you." He pointed to the staff.

"Please Mr Black, you need to tell us anything you know about it. It could save all out lives."

Billy looks reluctant but then his eyes catch Draco's, who is stood behind Edward, and his facial features soften a little.

"What do you mean? What kind of trouble are you in?"

Edward explains the whole situation to the man, which is further collaborated by Draco and Jacob.

"So you're a wizard. And you're planning on using the Hipaas to defeat the vampire king and his army." Billy black stated like he gets told about things like this in the early hours of the morning regularly.

"The Hipaas. What is it? Where did it come from?" Edward asked a little franticly.

Billy Sighed and began to speak.

"There has always been magic in the people of the tribes that lived on this land. In our tribe it manifested itself as the wolves that we transform into. But long before then, another member of this tribe gained the ability to wield magic in a different form and he put that into the Hipaas."

"At first the tribesman used the staff to destroy the enemies of the tribe and was a hero among his people. But this form of magic was born out of an evil act, it was dark magic. And the more he used the Hipaas the darker his soul became."

"Eventually the tribesman turned on his own people, doing terrible things just for the pleasure they brought him. One night a few brave members of the tribe banded together, went to where the wizard was sleeping and slit his throat. They took the staff and buried it in the graves of the dead where they thought no one would ever go look for it."

"Of course in the modern world it was dug up by the white man and put on display. But neither did they know of its power or have the blood linage to use it, so we left it with them thinking it was safer in the hands of the ignorant."

"Does that mean anyone in your tribe could potential use it?" Edward asked.

"No, we lost that ability many centuries ago."

"But it does require a blood connection to work effectively." Edward surmised.

"That's enough. I've told you what I know. Now if I were you I would through that thing into the ocean and be done with it but at the very least I want it out of my house."

"Of course Mr Black. I'm sorry for imposing on you for so long. We'll leave immediately."

"Draco. I know you'll do the right thing." Billy said to the wizard.

Edward, Jacob and Draco made their leave.

They came to the reservation by foot, easy enough for the wolf and the vampire, but now it was a long walk back to the Cullen house with a human in tow.

Edward intended to call Alice to come pick them up but had decided it was best to get of the Quileute land as soon as possible and wait for her on the other side of the border. So to the border they headed.

Edward was carrying the staff in one hand, thinking he was probably the safest to hold it, and had linked his other arm around Draco's lower back.

They were walking in silence for the most part, all had a lot to think about, when Jacob suddenly asked, "Are you two… together?"

There was an awkward silence as Draco tried to think up an appropriate answer to Jacobs question but that was all the wolf-boy needed to have his suspicions confirmed.

"Oh my god. Lack of common sense and falling for vampires must run in the family of something." He said but his voice was light. Perhaps due to the fact that the object of Jacobs infatuation was not the same as Edwards anymore and that the vampire and the wolf had been spending a lot of time together recently, Jacob was starting to warm up to Edward. "If you harm him in any way, I will rip your pretty little head off." Or perhaps not.

Once they had reached the boarder Edward called his sister.

"You're not taking him back to make him lunch for count Dracula one and two are you?" Jacob asked in shock.

"Alice ensures me they are out of town on… business." Hunting is the unsaid word.

Jacob narrows his eyes and the vampire. "I have to go on patrol but you keep Draco safe."

Turning away from the duo, Jacob begins to jog back to his home, "Come by the house in the afternoon." Draco calls to him. Jacob turns to his friend and gives him a wide smile before continuing on his way.

"How are you?" Edward asked Draco after a moment, "Did you sleep ok?"

"Better with you beside me." Draco faltered the vampire a little.

Edward turned to the wizard with a grin on his face "Kiss me." he requested. Draco complied reaching up on his toes to touch his lips with Edward's.

後で

There was a chill in the air as the ensemble gathered in the clearing. It was a stark reminder that the fight was almost upon them.

Draco was stood in the same place as he had been the day before, Edward to his left. Draco had asked the vampire to hold the staff for the moment. He was still afraid to touch it.

Edward had explain what Billy Black had told them about the magical staff, the newcomers – Vladimir and Stephan as Draco had come to know them in the few hours he had spent with them earlier - had scoffed at the idea of a wizard and were waiting impatiently for the charade to be over.

Jasper wanted Draco to test out this newly discovered sauce of power. Draco was less keen but knew that it was necessary.

The wizard took hold of the vampire's cool hand, the long fingers a comfort against his skin.

Jacob has not been to impressed by the new plan, it meaning that he would not be able to fight in the upcoming battle but had agreed, If a little reluctantly, knowing that it was the wisest course of action.

Jacob moved to Draco's left and placed a light hand on his shoulder. The wizard could feel the connection immediately and the yearning hit him in the chest like as a well-aimed curse might.

"Jacob," the wizard said to the pack leader, "if you see even the slightness threat you have to promise to let go of me. I don't know what could happen otherwise." Jacob nodded firmly in understanding.

Draco looked to Edward and the vampire passed him the Hipaas.

The power that burned through the wizards veins at the touch was both pain and ecstasy. He felt his feet leave the cold earth as the aura around him grew. He could feel the presence of every vampire in the clearing and the hatred for them that flowed form the touch on his shoulder was piercing.

"Draco." Edward spoke softly into the blond's ear, "Remember that you're a good person and that I love you."

The wizard might not have agreed with Edward on his first point but he focused on the declaration and on the gentle squeeze of the vampires grasp.

Draco murmured the incantation and the invisibility ward came about them. Jasper asked Draco to erect the slowing ward in the same manner as yesterday and he complied. It was barely any effort at all.

The vampires began to run at the ward and, as before, they came through at a much slower pace than they had entered, the purple of the ward rippling at every contact. Unlike before Draco could see the vampires even when they moved at speed to fast for his eyes.

The vampires continued to hit the barrier, even increasing the frequency but it remained strong not once faltering.

Jasper was soon satisfied with the results and placing large wooden stakes into the ground at clearly strategic positions, asked Draco to raise several more wards. The more Draco used the magic the more he had to concentrate. Not in the wards themselves, they seemed to come easily, but on the hand in his, which he was squeezing so tightly that surly only a vampire would have been able to bare the pressure.

The training was continuing well. The more Jasper asked of Draco the more the darkness strained on him but Edwards grounding presence kept him from giving into the power that the Hipaas had bestowed.

"Watch were you're going go filthy mutt." Draco heard it as if it had been said right at the base of his ear. He had felt more than seen what had happened. In the disorientation of the many wards one of the wolves had lost control of his actions and ploughed into one of the new comers.

The spark of rage that came from Jacob was like a fuse running along the golden sparks his aura gave off. Draco helplessly felt in fill his body and his skin went numb with the anger. He could no longer feel the calming presence next to him, only fire and rage and darkness.

The clearing bust into bolts of brilliant lighting as every ward in the clearing exploded. The connection to the power was lost instantly. The staff fell from his grasp and Draco found himself landing ass first of the stiff ground. Jacob had let go of him.

The sparks of magic quickly evaporated and everyone in the clearing was looking to the blond.

"Draco are you alight?" Edwards's eyes were scanning him for signs of injury.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, "Why have you taken the wards down."

"You didn't see that?" Jacobs voice now. "Everything just exploded."

Jacob must have been able to see the aftermath of the wards' collapse.

Jasper shook his head in response. He looked a little annoyed.

"Draco?" Jasper wanted confirmation form the wizard.

"I…" Draco didn't really know how to explain. "I just need to speak to Jacob for a moment in privet."

Jasper looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. "Ok," he relented, "let's take a half hour brake. The wolves probably need to refuel anyway." Draco could defiantly see a few large wolf heads bobbing in assent.

Draco led Jacob a little way into the forest. It seemed private but Draco was sure that any vampires still in the clearing would be able to hear them without difficulty.

"Is everything alright?" Jacob asked, "What was that back there? The explosion?"

"It was the wards failing as a surge of magical energy overloaded them." Draco explained, "Only people that can manipulate magic could have seen it."

"So you're saying. I can use magic."

"Well, magic does run in your family. You must be a descendant of the wizard that created the staff. It's what gives me the ability to access its full power when you touch me. Although if you could only see the wards as they fractured then the power must be dormant otherwise you would have been able to see them from the moment I erected them."

"I see." Judging my Jacob's expression, he did not seem to know how to proses the revelation that he was a decedent of the evil wizard from his father's story.

"Jacob, The Hipaas draws on Darkness and when I am using it we are linked and I can feel your senses and emotions just as keenly as you can. So you must try and banish any negative emotions, any resentment for the vampires or the staff gains control of the darkness. When Vladimir insulted the pack I could feel the rage pass from you to me and to the staff. At that moment the magic that I wield though the staff became instinctual, and if you hadn't have let go of me every vampire in that clearing out there would have been burnt to a crisp and probably half the pack along with them. No matter what happens during the fight you cannot get angry."

Jacob sighs, "I'll try."

"I know I'm asking a lot. They are your natural enemies after all. But when Aro comes he will try and do a lot more than just insult the pack and you have to control your thoughts or the staff will win. You need something to ground you like Edward grounds me.

"Right." Jacob nods in understanding, "You couldn't, like, use that Hipaas to just destroy the Volturi, could you? It'd be a lot simpler."

"I don't think I would be able to just contain the destruction power to the Volturi, and once I give into that darkness, like your father said, there would be no coming back. Besides I couldn't take them all out and keep the wards up at the same time and before I could get to them all we'd already all be dead. The wards are a safer bet."

"Ok, ok." Jacob finally seems to accept his role in the plan. "Let's get back. I'm running out of insulting names to think at your boyfriend and I think he's about to rush over here and snap my neck."

Draco shakes his head in disbelief and punches the wolf-boy in his arm.

後で

"You did well today." Edward said as he lay next to his wizard on the mattress in the corner of his bedroom. The vampire was letting his cool fingers run over the pale skin of Draco's stomach.

"I couldn't have done it without you." The blond smiles up at his vampire and Edward places his lips gently against Draco's.

Pulling away, he said, "I think you deserve a reward for all of your hard work."

Draco rose an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked.

Edward lets his had trail down just a little further and under the pair of boxers that clung around Draco waist.

"You've been a very good boy?" Edward said, running his cool fingers along the wizard's hardness and then took it in his grasp.

Edward rubbed his hands along Draco's shaft a few times but the boxers proved to be too much of a nuisance.

The vampire slung himself over Draco, so that he was straddling him, in an action a little too fast to be human, and manipulating the wizard's body, managed to remove the offending underwear more gracefully that even Draco could have managed doing it himself.

Edward took the wizard in his Hand again and began to slowly stroke along Draco's length. Edward had only done this to Draco a few times since their first time but Edward had already leant exactly what got the wizard off and Draco could not help the small whimpers that escaped his lips.

Draco suddenly felt something cold and wet prodding at his entrance. He opened his heavy lidded eyes wide in shock.

Draco looked to the vampire. He had manipulated Draco's legs so they hocked over Edwards shoulders as he knelt behind the wizard, one hand still slowly stroking his cock and the other seemingly dancing and teasing around at his entrance. The wizard could see the vampires own erection straining again the fabric of his soft designer pants.

"Edward." Draco said.

"I've been thinking about doing this all day." The vampire said. Edward lent down to kiss the blond and as he let his tongue slide over Draco's he also breached the wizard, slowly, with a cool slick finger.

Draco winced. The finger felt intrusive. Edward continued to stoke and kiss and push inside. Draco tried to pull away from the vampire but Edward help him firm. "It will feel better in time." The vampire promised against the wizards lip.

Eventually Edwards's finger stopped and Draco felt the discomfort start to fade little.

Then Edward began to draw the finger out, which felt only slightly better that on its way in but before Draco was fully free of the discomfort Edward began again to push back inside.

Despite the pain, the hand stroking him and the cool lips against his were hitting him in all the right places.

"Edward." Draco said breathlessly against the vampire's lips. "I'm going to…" the wizard could not finish his sentence before he was shooting long stings of white onto his chest and stomach.

Draco felt the ecstasy wash over him, only disrupted a little by the removal of Edwards finger.

Edward rolled over to lay down next to the blond.

Once Draco's breathing had evened out he noticed Edward still straining in his underwear.

"What about you?" Draco asked.

Edward hummed. "You can owe me one." Edward said with a smile. "Come on, let's take a shower."

Draco sucked the vampire off the next morning before breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

There were two noticeable arrivals the next day. The first was the snow that must have fallen during while Draco slept. It was coating the landscape a glistening white, an omen of the imminent fight. The second was Carlisle.

He had been traveling, trying to find friends who would be willing to join the fight against the Volturi. He had only returned with one.

"Garret." The red eyed vampire introduced himself to Draco and Edward, who shook his hand.

Edward and Draco had been the last ones to come to the living room, even Jacob had arrived some time before, so once they were settled Alice began to speak.

"We all decided to keep the information that my visons have revealed about Aro's plan from the pack so that they would not be blocked. Although this did work to some extent, ever since we started training as a group the wolves involvement in this future battle have become an almost absolute and my visions have faded to almost nothing now."

"We will have to base all out tactics on the most recent vision and hope that Aro does not change his mind. Luckily for us he does not know that the wolves hinder my powers so he probably assumes that I know what he is planning and therefore won't change his plans."

"It was hard to place an exact date for when Aro would arrive but it was always going to be after the snow began to stick to the ground. This means that the fight is imminent."

"Jasper has drawn up a to-scale map of the sight, where my visions show Aro will arrive with his army. If we wait for him there, there is very little chance that the battle ground will change. Jasper has also drawn on the map where Draco will place the wards. Of course we cannot have the stakes in the ground to show their positions so as not to give them away to the enemy so we must all memorise them."

Jasper takes over from Alice now. "There are in fact several different layouts. The vampires in Aro's army will probably be able to figure out the positions of the wards based of their own blunders and our avoidance of them. When this happens I will give a signal for Draco to move onto the next configuration. So if you don't want to be caught by any of the wards you must memories these maps. For us vampires it shouldn't be too hard." Jasper looks to Jacob.

"Nor us wolves" Jacob said confidently.

"We will practice the changes of the wards during today's training but I presume there will be a delay between the lowering of and the raising of them." Jasper looks to Draco, who nods in confirmation. "We need to practice the transition until it becomes second nature."

Jasper pastes five sheets of paper to the wall, from which paintings have been recently removed. "These are the five layouts in order from one to five. Please memorise them."

後で

That evening the Cullen family dug the camping equipment out of storage and the entire ensemble, including the wolves, relocated to an area just outside of where the battle was going to take place.

Edward had set up his and Draco's tent a little way away from the rest of the group.

Draco shivered as the snow fell around him.

"I'll make a fire." Edward suggested and in a few blurs of action he had built a pile of timber not too far from the tent. "I'll go see if Alice has a lighter."

"I have a better idea." Draco said raising a hand to the wood and mumbling a spell. The wood was set a light and burns with a gentle orange glow.

"I thought you couldn't do magic without an instrument to wield it."

"Normally not. But I know a few basic survive skills that don't require a wand. How do you think I apparated us away from the Volturi?"

Edward hugged the blond close, his normally cold skin also warmed by the heat of the fire, and Draco sighed contentedly.

"Do you think Rosalie and Emmet will be back before Aro arrives?" Draco asked looking at the dancing flames.

"Of course. Why?"

"If I were them I'm not sure I would want to come back. They could just run of and spend the rest of their lives on an island somewhere together."

Edward chuckles, "That does sound nice. Perhaps I'll take you somewhere isolated after all this and keep you all to myself for a while." Edward said, "Don't worry about Rosalie. She may be abrasive at times but she is very loyal and Emmet does whatever she says so I'm certain they are still on mission, even if we have lost contact with them."

Draco nodded in understanding.

"Kiss me." Edward askes of the wizard and Draco complies. A gentle kiss that Edward slowly deepened.

A hand made its way under Draco shirt and began to caress the skin of his lower back.

Draco pulled away from the kiss but kept his arms were he had wrapped them around Edwards waist. "Is this really the time to be doing this?" Draco asked, knowing exactly what Edward had planned for the evening. "What with everything that is happening."

"This is the perfect time for a little bit of stress relief." Edward says with a smile. He moved quickly pulling Draco into his arms and carried the blond into the two person tent.

後で

Emmet and Rosalie did in fact arrive in the early hours of the next morning, they too bringing a pair of vampire friends willing to fight.

Draco would not know about this, however, until the fight with Aro had already commenced. This would happen about ten minutes after Edward woke him up from a dreamless sleep.

"Draco wake up." Edward shook the wizard by the shoulder. "It's time."

"Time?" Draco asked a little bit confused after returning from the land of nod.

"Aro and his army. They are almost upon us. You need to erect the wards."

Draco nodded in understanding and began to slip out of his sleeping bag but Edward, seemingly too impatient, took Draco into his arms and speed out of the tent.

Draco found himself on the battle ground, that he had spent so many hours committing to memory, in a moment, chilled the bone by the cold wind and staff in hand.

Jacob too was by his side. The wolf-boy nodded to the wizard and placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco immediately felt the power soak into his skin. He didn't feel the cold of the wind anymore. Although he could feel something cool pressed against his palm. He looked down to it and saw a pale hand clasped to his.

"Edward." Draco breathed. The cool fingers intertwined with his was the grounding touch the wizard needed to supress the darkness that threatened at any moment and to control the magic that the staff bestowed.

Draco felt the presence of a second vampire come onto the battle field. It was Jasper. He had with him the five layouts of wards that he had devised and he set them about Draco on stands.

"Thank you." Draco said to the blond vampire before shrouding himself, the wolf, the vampire and the maps in and invisibility cloak.

He started bringing the wards up one by one, he had spent most of the previous day trying to decrees the time it took so that transitions between the five ward layouts would be as quick as possible, and in only a few dozen seconds he had all the wards up and checked against the first chart. The wards didn't cover the entire field. But only the closet side to Draco. Jasper didn't want Aro to figure out what he was up against until the very last moment.

The power it took was almost tangibly painful to Draco and this was before they had even been disturbed by any vampires.

Draco nodded to Edward

"Ok," Edward said and the rest of the vampires started filtering out onto the battle field, dodging every ward the same as they had during training yesterday.

In the positions they had taken only the Cullens would be visible to the Volturi. The wolves and the other vampires would be hidden and Draco had even come up with a ward to help mask their scents to they would be truly invisible to the enemy.

A minute passed and the then another and then a cloaked figure emerged from the tree line at the other end of the field. More figures emerged and began to gather in the clearing. After a few moments it seemed they had all arrived, hundreds of foes. Out numbering the vampires and the wolves by tenfold at least.

Draco could hardly see him because of the distance but through the power of the staff he could sense the vampire king. He almost glided as he walked, his subjects moving aside for him as water moves aside for the bow of a ship.

He came to the front of the gathering and began to speak. "We are gathered here today to see justice is done to the Cullen family. Every one of them has aided in the escape of a criminal from our justice and now they will pay the ultimate penalty." Aro looks about, "It seems the offender himself is not here. Nor is Edward. But rest assured they too will be found and will be punished."

Aro doesn't say anymore so Carlisle takes a step forward, "We would like the chance to argue our innocence as well as the innocence of Edward and the so called offender."

"Your sentence has already been decided." Aro replies calmly, "There is no way out of this. This is the end of the Cullen clan. You must surrender to your fate."

"We will not go without a fight." Carlisle said.

"Surly you do not think the six of you can win against my army. Come now Carlisle, surrender yourself and I will promise a quick death for you and your spawn."

"We will not." The blond vampire states firmly.

The six vampires visible to the Volturi army as well as the hidden ones and the wolves all moved into an attack position.

Aro made a slight nod and a small number of the vampire king's coven broke away, heading towards the Cullens. At first they advanced slowly but quickly built into a run.

They did not get far before the fastest one reached the ward that stretched across the clearing. It shook violently with the impact of the powerful creature and Draco could feel the vibrations run through his bones.

The creature itself was sent flying back with a tremendous crack of lighting and fell to the earth, letting out a terrible scream as his body turned to flame and ash. The cry of anguish the vampire made seemed to settle comfortably in Draco's chest.

The advancing vampires stopped at the fall of their companion.

Aro began to talk again, a frown pulling at his pale lips. "I see that the wizard," he spat the word, "Is present. And you had the gall to proclaim your innocence, Carlisle."

Carlisle gave no response.

"Attack." The Vampire king shrieked.

A large group of the gathered vampires separated from the crowd and sprinted for where they must have known the barrier was. The first one hit the barrier with the same shriek as the vampire before had, turning to flame and ash. The impact was a lot more powerful that the first and Draco could feel the magic almost rip out of his body. A small painful noise escaped his lips.

"What was that?" he asked in an almost whimpering voice to the vampire by his side.

"New-borns." Edward replied squeezing the blonds hand in a gesture of comfort. "They are a lot stronger than older vampires."

Another one hits the barrier, "umph," Draco lets out a breath of surprise as the magic pulls painfully just under his skin.

"Aro must have made them specifically for the fight! Why did Alice not see this?"

"I can't…" Draco began. Another New-bon crashed into the barrier and the wizard could take it no more. The orange of the ward began to fracture and quickly dissolved away.

Draco felt his feet touch the ground at the shock of the loss and only Edward kept him from falling to his knees.

The next vampire ran into the maze of wards still erected between it and Draco. Unfortunately for her, she ran passed a pair of wolves crouched and ready to pounce behind an invisibility cloak. They plucked her out of the air, ripped her apart and spat her back into a ward that rendered her to ash before Draco could even blink.

The new-born just behind her must have clocked what had just happened and dived for the barrier his aim surprisingly accurate. But without being able to see the wolves on the other side he could not have known he was flying into open jaws.

On the other side of the field Jasper pushed his leg out tripping a rather large vampire that was barrelling towards Draco and tripping him into a barrier that shattered his granite body into hundreds of shards that spilled out onto the snow like a shattered ice sculpture.

With each body that hit a barrier Draco could feel the power leave him and with that loss the fear and the darkness and the rage that the staff encouraged continued to grow. The weaker he felt the more he wanted to give into the staff and just let all the magic rip out of him all at once and be over with it.

Draco felt a comforting arm wrap around his lower back. Edward not only supporting him with his touch but also his strength as well.

"I've got you Draco." Edward comforted, "Just remember I'll be right here for as long as you need me."

Draco focused on the vampires soft tones and pushed back against the fear that threated to take over.

The Delani clan and the other vampires had joined the fight now. Weaving in and out of the wards they could not see in an expert dance and show of vampire memory. They took out the new-borns by ripping their marble heads from their bodies and tricking them into the barriers that rendered them ash or fire of ice.

But the more the vampires collided with the wards the more they shattered and dissolved into sparks of nothingness. The wolves had yet to join the fight but as a blow to one of the closer by wards took the breath from Draco five of six of the wolves where suddenly exposed as a chain cascade caused the surrounding barriers too to fall. The wolves of course did not know this until a small group of the new-borns broke away from the rest and barrelled towers their poised-for-battle bodies.

The vampires too did not know which barriers still remained and which had fallen. They themselves avoided all the barriers as if they were still all erect but Draco caught Emmett at one point a little surprised that the second vampire he threw over his shoulder did not shatter the same as the first had and was almost himself pulled apart by the scrappy vampire and would have been if not for Alice's intervention.

The new-borns were, however, clearly untrained in the art of combat and soon the first wave of attackers had all been taken out.

It was quick but Draco caught the subtle signal from Jasper to re-arrange the wards to the second arrangement.

Draco looked to the chart in front of him. He quickly dissolved the currently standing wards and felt a relief flow over his body. A relief he had not felt during training when switching out the wards. With the stain gone he wanted to just give into the new found comfort and lean into his paramour but he knew if he did it would be the end of the said vampire and any possibility of a future with him.

In a burst of will power and devotion, that the Draco from a year ago would never have possessed, Draco began to raise the wards one after another. Some failed immediately and he had to re-cast them and some he found impossible to raise all tougher.

This second layout didn't just focus on the half of the clearing closest to Draco but also intertwined between the vampires on the furthest side, invisibly weaving between their clueless forms.

Aro had seemed to change tactics. Instead of a full frontal attack he whispered into the ear of a vampire by his side. This vampire stepped forward, avoiding any of Draco's new ward, just by luck it seemed.

"Alec." Edward warned.

During his time living at the Cullen home over the last month or so, Edward had told Draco about some of the vampires they would be up against.

Alec was Jane's sister. The very same Jane that they had destroyed in the last battle against Aro. Like Jane he had the power to influence the nerve receptors in the brain, so Edward had explained to Draco one rainy afternoon, but unlike his sister the power was neither instant nor localised to one vampire. He's power could creep over a whole crowd of people like a fog and cause them blindness of pain of even elation.

A black wispy aura not dissimilar to magic seemed to be seeping out of Alec as he stood slightly out form the crowd.

They had discussed this eventuality the day before and as Jasper had instructed Draco raised one more ward a ward designed to block curses. They had no way to test weather this would actually work against Alec's power but during the training it had worked to block Edward's mindreading powers and even Jasper's ability to control emotions.

The curse blocking ward drew power away from the main layout and a further few wards dissolved away.

The cloud of black slowly swirled closer and closer towards the shimmering ward.

"It's no good. The ward isn't holding his power back." Draco said to Edward, knowing he couldn't see the magic.

Edward was silent for a moment.

"Draco you need to take Alec out. The same way you did with me that day."

"No." Draco refused, "I can't. Defensive wards are one thing but giving into the power of the staff, I won't be able to come back."

"Draco, there is no other way. Who knows what will happen to anyone who gets enveloped by the smoke."

Draco really had no choice. "Ok." he concedes.

"Draco, you are a good person. I know this with all my heart. Just hold on to that. Take out Alec and try and hold on for as long as possible. We'll take care of everything else."

Draco nods in understanding, he aims the staff towards to vampire ensemble - if he is going to take out Alec he will try and take as many down as possible. "Kaminari," the blond whispers.

The bolt of lightning hits its mark, the smoke dissolves and the vampire who created it recoils from the bolt of lightning. A few other vampires are taken out by stray sparks.

All the vampires and wolves gathered to fight against to Volturi army sprang into action at once, weaving down the paths that the wards had created and barrel towards the unsuspecting and overwhelmed Volturi, who had not been able to see them before that moment.

Draco felt something dark in him shift. For the first time since he had left the wizarding world he felt like himself again? The power that he deserved as a Malfoy running rightfully through his veins. With this staff and the power of a dozen wizards at his fingertips even the Dark Lord would have to bow to his bidding.

The wizard rose the staff to fire again this time aiming it at Aro himself.

"Don't." a familiar voice came from Draco's right, "Leave the rest to us. Don't give into the staff, Draco."

"You do not give me orders vampire!" Draco spat. He pulled his hand from the cold grip of the vampire and re-aimed his staff at the familiar face.

"Jacob, now." Edward said and the blond's world went black.

後で

Draco woke to sunlight on his eyelids. He tried to role away from the offending light but at the lightest movement he groaned with pain as every muscle in his body ached as if he had recently been trampled by a heard of hippogriffs.

"Good morning, Draco." At the sound of Edwards voice the blond lets his eyes open and upon seeing the vampire's face the moments just before he blacked out come back to him.

"Edward, what happened!" he asked desperately, trying to sit up and draw himself closer to the vampire. The wizard winced as the movement pulled at his muscles.

"I think it would be best you didn't move." Edward said so Draco instead motioned for the vampire to lay down beside him and Edward complied.

Edward wrapped an arm around the blond and pressed his lips to Draco's forehead gently.

"What happened?" Draco asked more gently as Edward settled in beside the wizard. Edward's eyes were sad and Draco had the gut feeling that something terrible must have happened.

"You looked like you were going to give into the staff so I had Jacob knock you out. I'm sorry." Edward kissed the wizards forehead a second time.

"I mean, what happened with the fight? Did we win?" Draco rephrased.

"We won. "Edward said with an empty smile, "Aro's gone."

"I'm glad." Draco couldn't help but smile at the news. But the smile quickly faded. If they had come out the victors of the battle then why was Edward so solemn? "Was anyone injured?"

"Jacob broke a leg. Don't worry," Edward pacified Draco, "Carlisle set it and it's already healed over."

"What about everyone else. Was everyone else unharmed?"

"Draco," Edwards's voice was almost a whisper at this point, "We won the fight but it did not come without losses on our side as well."

"Losses. You mean casualties."

Edward noded his head.

"The gods!" Draco doesn't want to know but he has to ask, "Who?"

"Carlisle's friend, Garret. Irina too. Some of the wolves were taken as well. Paul and Seth."

"No, I can't believe it." Draco knew none of them well but the Denali sisters were all brave and beautiful and kind and Draco couldn't imagine the pain they must be going through at the loss of their sister. And Paul and Seth were so young, especially Seth. How could Jacob deal with such a loss in his pack, his family?

"This is my fault." Draco could feel his throat tighten at the pain of what Edward was telling him. The loss of those that fought for his life and much worse, because of its selfishness, the fact that Jacob would surly blame Draco for it made the young wizards heart begin to fracture.

"Draco. This is not your fault." Edward's eyes bored into the Draco's. "I need you to know that no one blames you for what happened and that I love you."

"How can this not be my fault?" Draco askes, his stormy grey eyes wet and threating to spill.

Edward kisses his love gently, this time on the lips. "Esme." Edward barely whispers as he pulls back.

"What about Esme?" Draco askes, having not understood the reason behind Edward bring up his mother.

"She's gone also." Edward's voice did not break and he did not cry but his features were twisted in such pain that if the sun were to look upon him it might stop shining.

"No. No. I don't understand." Esme, Edward's mother, the most kind being Draco had ever encountered. A woman who seemed to love Draco more that his own mother had ever showed. He would never see her again? Never see her kind smile or eat her lovingly made food? And Edward, his rock, the first person to ever love him had lost such a mother. How could he ever look at Draco after what he had caused?

"I do not blame you Draco. And neither would Esme."

Draco could not speak; could not reply to his vampire. Edward pulled Draco gently to himself and held him for a long time.


End file.
